Acclimating
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: Normality and perfection were never a part of Riley's life. Forever hindered by her father's ravaging anger, she never knew what it was like to feel. Now she has moved to Japan where things slowly start to decline for her....
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Here is my new story. I really hope everyone will like it. The chapters will be long in this story and the story will probably be 20 to 30 chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Light footfalls echo in the hall. A girl with bright blonde hair assented with pinkish-red tips stopped just before room J-17. She was new to the school and was trying to find her homeroom. Thanks to the map provided by the pleasant secretary in the office, she located it just fine. Taking a deep breath so as to calm her nerves, she slides open the door and walks in. The students within the Pre-Calculus class gaze up at her in bored interest. The teacher, stopping his lecture on The Integration of Rational Functions, resulting in Logarithmic or Arctangent Functions and looked up at her. She kept her gaze on the ground as she walked up to him, handing him her schedule. Looking it over, he faced his class. 

"We have a new student today. Her name is Gonimuko Riley and she has transferred her from..." he inquired, turning his head toward her.

"...England, sir." she replied, timidly, with a rather excellent Japanese accent, the hint of an English one on it.

"Where in England?"

"Canterbury...southern district."

The class had her in their undivided now and it made her rather nervous.

"Why did you move here to Tokyo?"

"Family issues. Father couldn't stand being in the same district as mother so we packed up and moved back here, where I was born."

"I am sorry. I didn't know it..."

"Do not worry about it." she cut him off. "Where do I sit, sir?"

"There is an available seat in the back beside Urameshi, if you do not mind the back?"

She shook her head and walked down the row towards the back, the patter of her scruffy combat boots sounding throughout the room. Straightening her baggy black cargo pants, she sat in the desk. The boy beside her nodded, signalling a silent hello. She mouthed a hello back and looked up at the board.

"Now I assume you were learning Pre-Calculus at your old school, Gonimuko?"

"Your assumption would be correct, sir, though it was College Calculus, rather the Pre-Calc."

"Why do they have you in here?"

"They lack my course so, by taking this, it will suffice for the rest of my credit."

"Well then, I know who to call to the board when I need a problem solved. Half the students in here don't understand half of the things I say."

At that the students agreed with hearty voices and closed their books in emphasis. Urameshi, who sat beside her, nodded his head and looked over at her. He smiled at her and she just blinked. No smile, smirk, or even a tugging at the corner of her lips came. All that he met was a blank stare. She didn't show any emotion, none what-so-ever. Her green eyes, at that moment, flickered with an emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"I apologize for my...despondency. It is rather hard trying to adjust to moving here and entering a new school."

"I can imagine." he sticks out his hand. "Name's Yusuke."

She took his hand in her own and shook it. The teacher droned on, oblivious to them. She smiled very slightly and looked frontwards. She reminded Yusuke of Kurama, the eyes and the brain. The bell rang several minutes later and the students rose from their seats. Riley approached the teachers desk.

"I am in need of a Pre-Calculus book, Sensei."

"Oh, of course."

He hurried to the back of the room, grabbed a book, and jotted down the number. Handing the book to her, she bowed quickly and scurried out of the room. Yusuke was waiting for her just outside the door and surprised her.

"Yusuke-san, it is just you."

"Sorry...so, where is your next class?"

"Um..." She referred to the slip of paper in her hand. "Room F-09, Ancient Mythology Honors."

"Hey...my girlfriend has that class. Maybe you'll meet her."

"What is her name?"

"Keiko, Yukimura Keiko."

They continued to walk down the hall of the high school. She noticed how people stayed out of Yusuke's way as they walked. It was the fact that they feared him. He had, after all, died and mysteriously returned from the grave. That, and he can kick some ass. As they rounded a corner, Riley saw a girl with long brown hair make her way over to Yusuke and herself. She had large, round chestnut eyes, much like Yusuke's own sleepy ones.

"Yusuke. I see you are actually going to your classes today."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to the blonde headed girl beside him. "This is Keiko and don't mind her. I have a habit of skipping class. Keiko, this is Riley. She is in my Pre-Calc class and, also, new to the school."

"Hello." Riley said timidly, bowing slightly.

"Hi. As my boyfriend said, my name is Keiko. Which class do you have next?"

"According to Yusuke, I have your class...Ancient Mythology Honors."

"So that is why he brought you to me. Well, the bell is going to ring soon, so Yusuke must be heading to his Language class." She said, eyeballing him.

"I know. I'm going."

"Which language?" Riley asked him.

"English."

She smiled ever so slightly at him and nodded.

"If you need any help with that, I can aid you. I know the language fluently."

Keiko gave Yusuke a peck on the lips and pushed him slightly down the hall, telling him to hurry to class. The two girls walked into class and Keiko brought her to the teacher.

"Kanimura-sensei? This is Riley. She's new."

"Ahh...yes." replied to brown hair and eyed male teacher. "I had a note in my mailbox concerning a new student. Gonimuko Riley, correct?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Where did you transfer from?"

"England, sir."

"I can tell. Not very many Japanese people have blonde hair. Which parent is Japanese?"

"My...my father." she said, rather quick and quiet.

"I understand...I won't ask you to speak before the class, so do not worry." He turned towards Keiko. "Miss. Yukimura...there is an empty seat beside you. Please help Riley with any problem that she has. I know you two will become fast friends."

"Of course, Sensei."

They made their way towards the row by the window. Gazing out it, Riley could see a clear view of Tokyo Tower and the surrounding area. It was a beautiful sight and she watched the outside world in wonder. It had been many years since she had been in Tokyo. Her parents took her and her two brothers to England when she was only 6. They lived together for 2 years and during that time, her mother had her third brother. Shortly after his birth, her parents separated and her father took her and her two middle brothers. They moved to a different part of the district and she only saw her mom for 5 hours every weekend. 8 years passed by and her father remarried. Her step-mother and him had a son. Up until a month ago, everything was alright for them, well, for her siblings and parents, not her. She was not liked by her father, despite her step-mother's efforts. They moved out here, back to Tokyo, to get away from her mother. Riley sighed and pulled out of her reminiscing. Keiko gazed at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I am fine. Just thinking out things, that is all."

"So...you lived here once before?"

"Yes. I moved to England when I was 6. My mother was from there. You see, my father lost his job here in Japan and my mother managed to get him one with my grandmother in England. We moved out there, we being my parents, my two younger brothers, and me."

"Hmm...How old are your siblings?"

"My youngest brother, half-brother, is 5 months. His name is Takini or Ni-NI for short. My middle brother, Richard, lives with my mother in England. He is 9. Dante is 5 years younger then me and Damian is 3 years younger. I am 17 now, 18 in two months."

"You have a lot of brothers."

"I know. It is not fun, especially when your father favors men over women." Her emotionless mask never falling.

"I am sorry."

"It is alright, now let us pay attention to the lesson for the day, because I hate having very rude people listening in on a private conversation."

Riley turned her attention to the class who quickly faced the front of the room. They were, indeed, listening to what the two girls were talking about. Kanimura-sensei nodded at the two of them and wrote something on the board. The class moved in their seats to try and read it, but it was to no avail. When he finally moved, the class observed that they now had a project.

"Class...as your mid-term, each person will complete a project about a myth that entices you. It could be any nationality you desire. The guideline is it must be a written paper or large board completely explaining the myth, culture from which it comes from, and a detailed explanation of why you choose it. I want you to turn it in to me at the end of next month, no later. If anyone comes to me, saying they had no time to work on it, you will receive a 20 percent deduction from your project if you turn it in late. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"You can talk to your peers because no single person is doing the same myth."

The students began talking amongst themselves, figuring out which one they want to do. Riley had made up her mind as soon as the teacher showed them the topic. Rising from her seat, she went up to the teachers desk.

"Sir, I know my topic."

"Already?"

"Yes. I knew which one I would do as soon as you showed us the board."

"Tell me which one." He asked as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"The legend of Reikai and Makai."

He coughed slightly and scribbled it down on the paper. His eyes were slightly wide and he looked up at her. She was curious as to the look in his eyes and quickly shifted his gaze to Keiko. In turn, she gazed at him with wide eyes. He ran a hand through his ear-length brown hair and returned his gaze to Riley.

"Perfectly alright. Why did you choose that topic?"

"My mother use to tell me stories about Reikai and Makai. It was a nightly ritual. One night, it would be about Enma-sama, another night about the legendary kitsune thief Youko Kurama. I have always been interested in it and I knew most of it anyway, so it is a simple topic."

"Well, I will enjoy hearing it. You may return to your seat."

She bowed to him and turned on her heal, marching back to her chair. Keiko hurried out of her chair and went up to the teacher.

"That is an interesting topic she choose, Keiko. Perhaps she knows about it really existing." he said to her in a low voice, being careful not to be overheard.

"Perhaps, Koenma-sama, but maybe not."

"I will have Botan review her file for me. Anyways, what topic will you do?"

"I was thinking about talking to Hiei or Kurama about any legends in Makai. Maybe I could do my project on Hiei." she said with a nervous giggle. "Then again, maybe not. He will never tell me his personal life. I once tried to get him to come to the movies with Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma, Shizuru, and myself, but that didn't turn out alright. I lost a good inch and a half of hair."

"Yes, that would not be smart...unless you want to look at his file?" Koenma/Kanimura said, raising an eyebrow.

Keiko giggled and shook her head. Bowing to him, she, too, returned to her seat. The majority of the rest of the class time was spent discussing projects or gossiping. When the bell rang, Keiko and Riley gathered their things and walked into the hall, only to be greeted by Yusuke and a tall, orange-haired man.

"Hello you two." Keiko said, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hey."

"Who is that?" Kazuma asked, pointing at Riley.

"This is Gonimuko Riley. She just transferred here from England."

"Really?" Kazuma took her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I am sure. What is your name?"

"I am Kuwabara Kazuma."

"So you are a friend of Yusuke-san and Keiko-chan?"

"Yes, I am. Are you from Tokyo?"

"Hai. I was born here and have family within the city, a cousin and aunt." She looked down at her watch. "Oh my. I must be hurrying. The bell will be ringing momentarily and I do not know where my next class is."

"Well, what do you have?" Asked the tall man beside her.

She handed her schedule to Kazuma.

"Hmm...Physics Honors. Well, I have Chemistry and that class is right next to mind. I can walk you there, if you would like?"

"I would very much. Thank you Kazuma-san."

"It is no problem. See you later guys." he said to Yusuke and Keiko as he and Riley walked down the hall.

Koenma stepped out of his classroom and pulled Yusuke in. Keiko followed behind. They has things to discuss about Riley.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and before everyone knew it, the final bell rang. It was Friday and that meant no school the next day. Riley hurried out of the school yard and made her way home. Her house was several blocks from the school and she had no ride so she had to walk the distance. As she passed by the stores that lined the road, she passed a window with a help wanted sign in it. It was a book store and her father had told her that as soon as she was situated into school, she had to get a job. Walking inside, she went to the counter, requested an application, and left again. She would have to discuss it with her father. Little did she know, a pair of eyes followed her out of the store. They were wide in disbelief.

* * *

Well...? Let me know what you think. I am not sure how often I will update because I want the chapters to be long so they take a while to write.

Review...please?

\/ Jinx-thePink-Goddess


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. It is long as well. I am now not sure as to how long this story will be but I will try to drag it out as much as I can.

**Warning:** This chapter contains mild violence and metions of rape.

* * *

A slightly run-down home sits in the not-so-nice part of Tokyo. A blonde with pink tip hair girl walks up the walkway to the front door. Riley enters her house to find her father laying in the living room in front of the T.V. He was asleep for the time being, a whiskey bottle in the hand hanging off the edge of the couch. Sighing, she places her bag beside the door, takes the application with her into the kitchen to fill it out. Her siblings were not home yet and her step-mother was at work. Sitting at the counter, she sets to work on completing the paper before her. It takes several minutes to do so, and when she is done her little brother Damian, age 14, walks into the kitchen to get an apple. 

"Hey sis...whatcha doin'?" he asks as he gazes over her shoulder, hugging her from behind.

He is a good 5 inches taller then she is, making him 5'7". She is older then him, but people mistake her as the younger. Giving him the application, she gets up from her seat and pulls some fresh fish out of the fridge.

"Sushi alright with you?" Riley asks.

"Always is." he replies with his trademark ear-to-ear grin.

Smiling slightly herself, she takes out a cutting board and knife and sets it beside the fish. Removing a pot from under the counter, Riley fills it with water to boil. Damian pulls a small notebook from his backpack that has his homework in it.

"Sis...Need help?"

"Nope. I got it. You do your homework. We do not want dad to get angry again. Remember last time you got in trouble at school?"

"Please, don't remind me."

"Dad got very violent that time and if I had not saved your butt, he would have put you into the hospital."

"I know...how is the scar?"

She rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt to show a rather nasty scar starting at her wrist and up to her elbow. Their father was drunk one night and he got a call from the principal at their old school. Her brother had failed the 7th grade (he is in 9th now and that is Jr. High, so he is in a different school then his sister, who is a senior) and was being held back. That made their father really mad. He took a knife from the kitchen, chased Damian around the house, knocking things over on the way. Damian ran into Riley's room and she kept him behind her. When their father came in, he was furious and lashed out. She threw her arm up and took the hit. That snapped her father out of his anger and he stormed out of the room. She was utterly terrified at that moment.

Riley forced that memory back into her head. Her father was violent and she always protected her siblings and step-mother from it. She had more scars on her body then one could imagine, that is why she wears long sleeved shirts and pants all the time, to hide them. Riley cut up the fish as her brother worked on his Japanese History. While rolling up the sushi, Dante came into the room. Her brothers looked a lot alike. Both of them have brown hair and emerald eyes. She had the same eyes, but obtained her mother's platinum blonde hair, though there was a slight brown tint to it. Dante took a seat next to Damian and also pulled out his homework, starting it immediately.

"So how was your first day of school you two?" she asked her brothers while placing a plate of sushi and wasabi sauce in between them.

"Alright. Homework already, though." the 12 year old said as he munched on a piece. "Yummy. Great food, sis."

"Thank you." a small smile playing on her lips as she prepped another plate for her father.

She could hear him stirring in the living room which means that he was waking up. Grabbing the cup of tea she had prepared for him, she took that and the plate to the living room. Gonimuko Akai rubbed his head as his daughter entered the room.

"Here is some food, father, salmon sushi, your favorite. I also have some tea for you to help with your headache." she placed it on the table before him. He began eating it as she pulled a paper out of her back pocket. "I found a place to work."

"Hmm...where?"

"A book store about 4 blocks from here. The pay is good and the hours are decent, right after school till nine or ten. I can cook dinner the night before and put it into the fridge so all the boys have to do is pop it into the microwave to heat up. It would be fun."

"And the money?"

"I will distribute the money. Half of it to the boys and myself for clothes, food, and such, a quarter to housing needs, and the rest to you."

"Sounds fair to me. Why don't you go down there and turn in the application? The boys can clean up."

"Thank you, father."

She bowed to him and hurried back to the kitchen to tell Dante and Damian they will have to clean up. They agreed quickly because of why they had to, their sister getting job is good because she wouldn't have to see their father as much. He really didn't have respect for women and, even more so, his daughter. She was always at the receiving end of his anger and they hated to watch their father beat up their older sister. She had them make a promise to never interfere or make their father upset. Them being young at that time didn't know any better and agreed.

Riley grabbed her backpack at the front door, ran upstairs to her room, and dropped it off, grabbing her wallet and pocketing it. Yelling a bye to everyone in the house, she ran down the walkway and trekked to the store. The sun was setting beyond the buildings and cast a pink and orange glow into the sky. She smiled slightly. Sunsets always calmed her. They made her think back to when her brothers, parents, and her were a happy family. Ever since her father started beating her and her parents spilt, she never really showed emotions, save only for her brothers. The bookstore came into view and she walked through the front door for the second time that day. The same old lady that had given her the application that afternoon stood behind the counter. Her gray hair was pinned up into a bun and the blush on her cheeks gave her a serene appearance. Riley walked over to her.

"Hello again, deary. How may I help you now?"

"I have my application filled out, ma'am. My father said it was alright with him if I worked here."

"Well let me have a look at it."

Riley handed it to her and the old lady looked it over. A smile came to the woman's face and she nodded her head.

"I do like what I read. How about you get a feel for everything tonight and start first thing tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"What time can you come in the morning?"

"As soon as I cook breakfast for everyone and make sure my father is settled, so 10 am?"

"Perfectly alright, deary. Now let me show you the store."

* * *

Riley entered her house a quarter after 10 that night. Sannishi-Sensei had showed her how to work the register, where the books are kept, and where to put them for purchase. As quiet as can be, she made her way past the living room, but had barely stepped on the first step before hearing her father's gruff voice in the room she had passed. 

"Why are you so late?"

Timidly, she walked back to the room and stood before her father. The smell of alcohol and weed was heavy in the air. It made her sick to her stomach. He staggered up and stood high above her. Raising his hand, he brought his palm across her face. The force of his slap knocked her down onto the ground. She sported a bloody lip as she rose up.

"Where were you?" he demanded again.

"It took a while at the bookstore. Sannishi-Sensei was showing me everything there. She wants me to start tomorrow morning at 10...if it is alright with you?"

"You WILL cook breakfast in the morning, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get out of my sight you pathetic whore. Just like that sorry excuse for your mother. Her, tramping around with random men. Hmph...no wonder I left her."

"Do not speak about mommy like that!" she yelled at him, regretting it instantly.

His cold green gaze bore into her. He would not stand for defiance. Pulling back his arm, he struck her with his fist across her other cheek. She lost her balance slightly, but steadied herself with flailing arms. Again she stood before him, unscathed, her emotionless mask still on her face. He scared her, yes, but she would not show him the fear he so greedily wants to see. His eyes burned with anger as he struck her again in the stomach, but it felt different to her. Gazing down, she noticed small driblets of blood on her hand and pulled up her shirt. Her father had taken his empty whiskey bottle and smashed it across her torso.

"You will not speak to me like that!" he scolded in a rather sober voice. "Now get up to your room, or else you will get worse."

The malicious glint in his eyes sent Riley for the stairs. She rushed up to her room and fell backwards onto her small bed. The comforter's warmth greeted her and she sighed. No matter how hard she tries, the fear for her father will always linger. She was terrified of men because of him and his 'friends'. Turning onto her side, Riley fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_Screams echoed in her mind, reverberating off of walls unseen. A mess of blonde hair is gripped in large fingers, blood dried on them. Shoulders shake with sobs as Riley looks up. A towering man stands before her, the bastard she called a father._

_'You have been a bad girl, Riley.' He says as he kneels in front of her._

_She scurries backwards, but he grabs a hold of her skirt. Crawling towards her, he slides his hand up her leg. Fear paralyzes her as she knows what he is going to do. His fingers play at the elastic band that holds it up and, in a quick yank, he removes her skirt. Her eyes widen as he pushes her to her back. Gleaming eyes gaze at her and she feels his hand exploring around her thighs._

_'Now dear, it won't hurt you...much. Just think about all the other times.' He whispers into her ear as he slides his fingers into her._

_

* * *

_  
Riley shoots out of bed, panting and sweating. It has been that dream every night since her father said they were moving. That meant her step-mother's new job, as a nurse in a hospital, would keep her out of the house, and with her brothers room's being far from her own, her father could...She shakes her head to rid herself of the vile images and stands up. Looking at the clock, she notes that it is only 7:00am, so she decides to take a shower. Grabbing a long, bell-sleeved emerald green top and black cargo pants, along with her make-up bag and necessities, she heads down the hall to the shared bathroom. No one is awake in her parents room as she passes it, taking note of her step-mother's light breathing and her father's obnoxious snores.

Entering the bathroom and stripping herself of her clothes, she turns the hot water on and steps in. It washes down her body, relaxing her. It will be a long day, getting use to having to deal with people constantly. She was just happy it got her out of her father's sight for a few hours. Hurrying up, she washes herself, turns off the water, and steps out, grabbing her towel to wrap around her. Wiping away the fog that collected on the mirror, Riley notes the bruises and busted lip her father inflicted on her. The make-up bag held plenty of cover-up to hide it and she quickly applied it after drying her face. A whimper could be heard in the next room which meant that her half-brother Takini was waking up. Drying her body and putting on her clothes, she wrapped her mid-back length hair up in the towel and hurried to his room. Luckily her step-mother did not awake. She worked hard and deserved the sleep. Takini was lifting up his head and gazed over at his sister, a small smile coming to the sleepy child's face. Riley walked over and picked him up, cradling him in her arms as if he were her own. Making sure not to wake anyone in the house, she went downstairs with Takini in arms and headed to the kitchen. A bottle was already made for him in the fridge so she unscrewed the top and popped it into the microwave. 10 seconds later and Takini was happily sucking on it. Balancing him in one arm and using her chin to hold the bottle for him, Riley used her other arm to open the fridge (believe me when I say it is hard, but possible). The eggs were sitting on the bottom shelf so, with careful maneuvers, she grabbed them and closed the fridge. Takini was halfway done with his bottle so she took it from his mouth, propped him on her shoulder, and burped him. As she did so, Damian came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Damian, could you finish feeding him for me?" she asked her brother.

He yawned widely and walked over to her, taking his step-brother. The child didn't mind the change and quickly nuzzled into Damian. While Damian fed him, Riley set to work on cooking eggs with rice and waffles, everyone in the house's favorite. By the time 8 o'clock rolled around, Dante was awake and eating breakfast at the dining room table with Damian and Riley. Takini was sitting in a bassinet just 2 feet from Riley, in case he needed something. Their parents remained asleep so they put the food into containers for them. At 30 minutes till 10, Riley made sure everything was situated in the house, said goodbye to each of her brothers in turn, and headed to the bookshop.

* * *

"I am going for lunch, dear. Would you like anything, as well?" Sannishi-Sensei asked as she stood by the store door. 

"No, I am good."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly."

"You look so skinny. What type of sandwiches do you like?"

Riley smiled knowing that the old lady would not give up until she was satisfied.

"Roast beef is fine."

"And for cheese?"

"Provolone."

"Alright, deary. Will everything be under control?"

"Yes, ma'am. You do not have to worry."

"Take care. I will return in half-an-hour."

The old lady left the store. Riley gazed around. No one was really there, it was after all, lunch time. Pulling up the stool beside the counter, Riley made herself comfortable and read a new book from America called Tithe. After a few minutes, the bell on the door rang and someone walked up to the counter. Placing the bookmark in between the pages, she set the book aside and stood up.

"Welcome to Sannishi's Book-Emporium. How may I...?"

She stopped short as she met the eyes of the man before her. His flaming red hair was tied back and his emerald eyes were wide in shock.

"Shu...Shuichi-kun?"She stuttered in spite of herself.

"Riley? What are you doing here in Tokyo? I thought you and your family were staying in England?"

"We...we were, but father wanted to move out here. I did not have time to send you a letter. I was planning on calling you."

"I thought that was you yesterday. I was and still am rather surprised."

She walked around the counter and jumped into his arms. Both hugged each other tightly. The bell on the door jingled and they looked up. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kazuma stood there. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"Wow, you move fast Riley. Hell, go for it."

A blush appeared on both Kurama's and Riley face as they pulled apart.

"It is not what you think." Kurama told his friends, an arm around Riley's shoulders. "She is my cousin and I was surprised to see her here in Tokyo. That is all."

"Why didn't you say your cousin was Minamino Shuichi?" Keiko asked.

"I did not know you knew him."

Riley grinned nervously, the first time she had really shown emotion in front of them. As she was hugging Kurama again, they heard a thump on the window. Several girls were pressed against it, glaring at Riley.

"Umm...who are they?" she wondered out loud.

"My fan club." Kurama said, sighing.

"Fan club?"

"Yep. They are after my good looks."

"I can see why. You take a lot after aunt Shiori."

As the fan girls heard this, they backed away from the window, satisfied that Riley was not trying to take their precious Shuichi, and walked away gossiping. Everyone inside the shop sweat dropped. It was already a strange day, could it get even more worse.?

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Kazuma asked as he stepped towards Riley.

"Nothing. I'm just a klutz."

Yep, it just got worse.

* * *

Well? What did everyone think? I personally believe that this will be better then my other stories. The chapters will take longer to post but will be worth while. I am going to spend a lot of time on this story. Review, please!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Again, not sure on next update.

**Warning:** Contains adult content that some might not find appealing (but it is important to the story)

* * *

Kazuma had pestered Riley about the busted lip for the two hours after that. Soon, she managed to convince them, but the look her cousin gave her was one of disbelief. He did not follow along with her story. When they were kids, before Youko made his appearance known, they would wrestle and, when he would try to knock her off balance, she always caught herself. She was always agile, so he didn't believe her. 

Riley walked up her walkway as the sun slowly made it's way over the horizon. It was 6:30 in the evening. She had put in 8 hours on her first day, a half-hour break for lunch when Sannishi-sensei came back. Opening the door, she watched as Dante ran up the stairs, closely followed by Damian. Their father whipped around the corner they went around and yelled up the stairs.

"Get your lazy asses down here. There are dishes in the kitchen. I had to work today and I don't want to come home and clean. Tomorrow, the two of you will clean this entire house!"

Riley blinked at her father, before moving past him to drop her bag off in her room. She got only a foot from her father before his hand shot out and grabbed her ponytail.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To drop my bag off. I will clean the kitchen after I do so."

"Hmm..." he released her hair. "I want you to clean this whole house and get food ready. I have friends coming over to play Poker...they are going to like the prize." He seethed as he walked past her to head upstairs.

Her eyes widened. The look he had in his eyes suggested one thing. Shaking her head, she placed her bag by the door and went to the kitchen to clean and make snacks. During that time, her brothers came downstairs.

"Hey boys. How was your day?"

"Dante got dad made...poked him in his sleep." he snickered.

"Hey...he fell asleep ON the counter, alright?"

"On the counter?" Riley inquired. They nodded. "Anyway, hungry?"

"Starving." they responded in unison. They acted so much like twins.

Smiling at them, she grabbed a box of rice, boiled water, and started to make an extra large batch of pork fried rice. She was, aside from her step-mother, the only one who could cook. As she thought that, her step-mother came into the room with Takini in her arms.

"Hey sweeties." she said as she planted a small kiss on Dante and Damian's foreheads. "Well, I'm off to work. Are you sure you have everything under control Riley?"

"It is no problem , Usagi-san. You go take care of all those at the hospital who need it."

"Alright...I will talk to my supervisor about that internship for you."

"Thank you. I made you some dinner before I left this morning. It is on the counter." she replied, pointing to the fabric-wrapped, bento box behind her.

"Aww...sweetie. Take care, all of you."

She gave Takini to Damian, gave all the children a kiss, and grabbed her lunch.

"Keep an eye on them. Your father is...restless." she whispered into Riley's ear.

"I got it, mom."

"Good night."

Giving Riley a kiss on the cheek, she waved bye and hurried out to her car. Riley continued with making dinner while her three brothers went out to the living room to play. Their laughs echoed through the house. After a little, she calls them into the dining room for dinner. She could hear her father on the phone upstairs, pacing around. Ignoring it, she engaged in a conversation on video games with her siblings before a knock on the door interrupted. Hurrying to it, she opened the door to face 3 burly men and a smaller then average man with a muscular build.

"Hello, you must be father's friends."

"Well, don't let them stand their all night. Let them in!" her father yelled as he came down the stairs.

Complying to his orders, she stepped away from the door and allowed the four men inside. Their faces were darkly tanned and their shaggy hair hid parts of their, particularly their eyes. She could feel something strange rolling off of them, but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Bitch!" yelled her father, snapping her out of her thinking with a slap across the face. "Get them food and drinks. There is a fresh stock of alcohol in the basement. Hop to it!"

She hurried away from the men as they entered the living room. The boys that sat at the table gazed up at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"Head upstairs, alright? The Playstation 2 is in my room, bottom shelf in my closet."

They followed her orders and ran upstairs. Making her way down into the basement, the sound of four men laughing echoed throughout the house. Riley gathered up several bottles of alcohol and placed them gently in the apron she was wearing. Her father's yells met her ears and she ran back up to them. Upon entering the living room, their talking ceased. She gazed at the strangers in the room. Two had messy brown hair, around ear length, one had shoulder-blade length flaming red hair and hardly visible brown eyes, and the last man had shoulder-length black hair, but she couldn't see his eyes. He was the strangest of them all. The aura that rolled off of him seemed broken and she could feel something different. He grinned at her, one that sent chills up her spine. He felt familiar to her. Setting the bottles on the table with which the men were sitting around, she went off to get their food. It was a simple spread of fried rice, sushi rolls of varying fishes, and finger snacks. The men delved into the food immediately. As she made her way out of the room, her father's voice stopped her.

"Stay downstairs. We're going to need you soon."

With a nod, she headed to the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and started reading her novel.

* * *

"Damn...you're good at Poker, aren't you Kuro?" Riley heard her father say. "Kid, get your ass in here!" 

Knowing this meant her, Riley got up from her seat after marking her page, set the book on the counter, and went out to the living room. The 5 men were seated around the fold-able table centered in the middle of the room with the dining room chairs there. Kuro, the man with the black hair and strange aura, sat in his seat with his arms crossed, a look of satisfaction.

"Riley...guess what the prize is?" He asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

The look he had on his face sent her running for the front door, but the other men got to her first. Kicking at them, she managed to wiggle free and tried for the door again. Her father grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled her backwards. A cry of pain escaped her lips and her father wrapped his arms around her chest.

"You will play nice, daughter. Play nice and have fun." he whispered in her ear as he licked it.

A shudder racked her body. Her father had a thing when it came to her. He would have his friends over for Poker games and she would be the prize. Whosoever won got a free night with her...no matter if she wanted it or not. Most of the time her father won and would rape her down in the basement of their old home. She had long suspected that he was not her real father. That would be sick. As he dragged her down the hall to the back bedroom, she tried to pull her hair from his hand, but that only got her kicked in the side. Kuro followed several feet behind, smirking at her. She knew she was in trouble, but who would save her from it? Hearing a door open, she turned her head slightly and gazed into the room. It was just like the basement at the old house...whips, chains, knives, and many other torture toys. Tears came to her eyes as her father released her by throwing her onto the bed. It was a simple mattress on the ground, white sheets covering it and a blue comforter at the foot. Kuro walked in and continued smirking at her. Her father whispered something into Kuro's ear before leaving the room, locking the door behind him.

"Well, what shall we do first?" He asked as he sat beside her.

She had finally got a look at his face. There were no scars like the others that came to her home. His skin was pale and smooth. The color of his eyes were indistinguishable in the darkness that shrouded the room. His finger traced her jawline causing goosebumps to form. As he stroked her cheek, she felt strange. He was gentle to her, not trying to do anything but take in her face. She felt as though small, electrical currents were passing from his to her. A shift in the bed brought her out of her thoughts as Kuro bent forward and claimed her lips for himself. Through she usually fights, this time she didn't and went along with it. He laid her down and towered above her, his hands trailing down her side as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Sliding a hand up her shirt, he lightly caressed her stomach, noting scars on it's surface. Her own hands rested around his neck, the fingers rubbing against the exposed skin at the base of his neck. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her lips for a minute.

"You trust me so easily, why?" He asked her.

"I...I don't know. You feel different, emotion wise, then the other men father has brought home."

"You don't even know me."

"I could learn. I am a good listener." she whispered timidly.

"You are willing to sleep with me right now?"

"I...umm...If I don't then father will be furious."

"You willingly sleep with the men he brings home?"

"No...I am forced, and if I refuse, I get hurt. I was once out for a week for saying no to it one time. He is scary when angered."

"Some father." he huffs.

"I don't believe he is my real one. He has his fun with me, too."

Kuro's eyes widened slightly, but closed as he felt Riley claim his lips. He made her feel wanted. He made her feel as though life was alright. She might not know him one bit, but it was the way he treated her that made her feel so relaxed. She helped him out of his shirt and they continued kissing. His hands had long since removed her bra and were currently undoing her pants. He left her lips, trailing soft kisses down her neck and to her chest where he lick her chest, a gasp escaping her lips.

Tongue playing with the nipple and hands sliding off her pants, Kuro busied himself with her body. Pulling away, his eyes scanned her. Her body was covered in scars. They decorated her arms, chest, stomach, and legs. There were old and new ones, bruises dancing with them all over her skin. Despite this, he kissed her stomach, butterflies fluttering within it. She drew in another gasp as he slide her thong off. She was completely exposed to him and she started to get nervous. What if he was playing sweet with her and was really planning on hurting her?

Kuro's warm hands relaxed her as he ran a hand up her leg. His own pants were discarded and Riley was shocked at that. When did those come off? His hand stopped just short of her womanhood. His eyes, though she couldn't tell the color still, looked up at her. A nod from her gave him permission to do as he pleases. His fingers lingered at the opening of her warmth, teasing her. One finger then two slid into her, causing a moan to escape. She got very wet as his fingers followed a rhythm and moved in and out. He pulled up of her legs so he could go in deeper. She moan louder as he hit all the right spots. No one had ever had this affect on her before...and she enjoyed it. Kuro rested his head against her propped up knee and continued to please her. He was getting aroused at her moaning and felt his manhood rub against the skin of her leg. That got her.

She pulled herself up and threw her body onto him, knocking him backwards. She ravished his lips with her own as she teased him, taking his hard member into her hand and rubbing against her mound. This type of love-making was new to her. This could be considered her first time really having sex, it being of her own will, slightly, and not entirely against it. Kuro was surprised at the change in her and immediately complied to what she wanted. Rolling her onto her back, he pulled apart the skin covering the entrance into her body and softly entered. He rolled his body against hers as he moved in to and out of her. Moans of pleasure and slight pain came from her lips, but she moved with him. No noises of the outside world reached their ears as they rolled in the bed for dominance.

* * *

Riley opened the door to the bookstore wearily. She ached all over from the night before. She kept wondering to herself what the hell happened to her last night? She barely knew him and she enjoyed the sex they had. A blush creped onto her face as she sat behind the counter, stashing her bag underneath it. Sannishi-sensei came out from the back room and jumped slightly at seeing the blonde girl sitting there. 

"Oh, Riley, you startled me."

"I am sorry, I tend to do that a lot." a smile came to her lips, surprising the store owner.

"Quite alright deary. Now, we will be having even more help here in the store."

Riley made to answer but was silence as the door opened. Kurama stood there, a smile on his face as he saw his cousin sitting at the counter.

"Shuichi-kun...you are working here now?" she asked, giving him a hug with a smile.

"Yes...You're smiling? Why?"

"No particular reason." Was her simple response as she returned to her seat.

Sannishi went to the back again, leaving the cousins to talk.

"I told mom you were back." Kurama said as he stood beside her, leaning on the counter with his arms.

"Really? How is everyone?"

"Good. Mother wants you to bring the boys and come to dinner tonight."

"Hmm...I do not see why not. Father is working tonight and Usagi-san has a shift at 5. As long as I ask her, I do not see why not."

"Do you have a car?"

"Well, no. My license transferred here but I do not own a car. Perhaps I could borrow Usagi's. I could pack up the boys, drop her off at the hospital, and pick her up when her shift ends at 5 Monday afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan." he scooted closer to her. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

"Nothing at all Shuichi-kun."

The look on her face convinced him otherwise.

* * *

Sooooo? What did everyone think? I know some are thinking..."Where is Hiei! It is suppose to be a Hiei fic?"...well, give me time, he will make his appearance in the next chapter. Keep posted!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! This chapter is 6 pages long, longest i've ever written.

**kawaiikitty:** Thank you for the reviews. I know my writting style has changed a bit but that is my true style. Glad you like the story so far.  
**in luv with cold hearted guys:** UPDATE! Hope you like it.

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma, and a new person entered the store. Riley was currently in the back, helping out a little girl with a present for her mother's birthday. Kurama noticed his friends and walked up to them. 

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said, nonchalantly.

"Please, refer to me here as Shuichi. That is the only name my cousin knows." He noticed the short man beside Kazuma. "Hiei, you're back. I see Mukuro let you have a vacation."

"Hn. I am on loan to Reikai right now."

"Why?"

"Koenma contacted Yusuke this morning. There is a new mission and I am tagging along because I have two projects. Do you know any myths about Makai that I could use for my Mythology project?" Keiko asked him.

"I have a book at home you can borrow. What is the other project?"

"Koenma wants me to pick up Yukina and go to the Reikai library to look up information on the Q**uinque."**

"Hey guys!" Riley cheered, walking up to them with a smile.

They watched her, confused at the change in attitude. Hiei looked at her briefly, eyes widening slightly, before staring around the store. Riley noticed him and walked up to her cousin.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the spiky-haired one.

"This is Jaganshi Hiei. I have been friends with him for a while."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she exclaims, sticking a hand out for him to shake.

He stares at it. He knew the human customs, doesn't mean he will follow. Humans were not his favorite creatures. They were germ-ridden beings who's stupidity always got the better of them. This one in front of him was...well...different. To humor her, he shook her hand, shocking the others.

"My name is Gonimuko Riley. I work here with my cousin, Shuichi." She let go of his hand and faced her cousin. "So...about dinner tonight...I will be leaving now so I'll talk to Usagi-san. We'll be over around...5:30?"

"Perfect. By the way, you and I are going to have a talk tonight."

About what, she did not know, but nodded anyway. Walking to the counter, she grabbed her bag, said goodbye to everyone, and left the store. Kurama watched her walk away before turning to his friends.

"Mother wants you four to come as well. You can bring Yukina, too, maybe Botan as well."

"No problem with me. One of my motto's...'Never turn down a free meal'. What time?" Yusuke wondered.

"Same time as Riley?"

"Got it. Well, I am off to get Yukina and Botan. See you later boys." Keiko said, giving Yusuke a kiss before walking out of the store.

The four men stood there in silence as Sannishi-sensei came out from the back of the store, a box of books in her arms. Kurama rushed over and took them from her so she would not hurt herself.

"Aww...thank you Shuichi-kun. Where is Riley?"

"She left. My mother has invited her and her brothers over for dinner and she needed to get her and them ready, as well as get her step-mother's car."

"Alright. Well, you head home then. Go help Shiori cook dinner."

"I will try to bring you some tomorrow."

"Thank you. Now, get a move on."

Kurama went behind the counter and gathered his bag, walking out of the store with Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei. They walked down the street, talking about the mission that Koenma gave them, despite the fact that they were all retired.

"Binkie-breath said that we need to research these people called the Quinque. They were an ancient group of sorcerers and sorceresses. Each one was human, but their Reiki was strong. They all had an element in which their power type was centered. They were Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Akashka. It is rumored that the line disappeared hundreds of years ago, but there have been sightings of humans in Ningenkai with the Ancient Power. He wants us to track them down. There is a demon in Makai that is looking for them. Legend has it, the original Quinque gave their lives to seal away the Oppressors, or the demons who were the same as them. It seems that both lines are trying to rebuild." Yusuke explained.

"What is so bad about these Oppressors?" Hiei asked.

"They have the power to destroy the worlds, typical. What is different is that whosoever wins, either the Quinque or the Oppressors, they choose the fate of the world. The Quinque are humans, but that does not make them all good. If the evil overrules the good, then we are fucked. Same with the Oppressors, winner chooses."

"We'll talk about it later, after dinner."

They made it to Kurama's house and entered. Shuuichi came from downstairs and noticed his step-brother and friends.

"Hey. Mom's in the kitchen, cooking. So who is this Riley?"

"My cousin. Her father and mother are siblings. Let me say now, her father is nothing like mom. Riley is kind of eccentric at times, so keep your comments...nice. You do not want to see her get mad." he laughed to himself and began walking to the back of the house. "Just to let you know, she is terrified of spiders. I am not sure why but I used to have fun with that when we were younger."

"He used to be bad?" Kazuma asked, not entirely believing what he heard.

Shuuichi shrugged and went to the living room to watch TV, Kazuma and Yusuke following after. Hiei simply sat at the window seat and gazed out the window, ignoring the baboons behind him.

* * *

Riley entered her house. Her father was at work and her step-mother was in the kitchen making herself some dinner. Placing her back by the door, she went to go talk to Usagi. Damian, Dante, and Takini were in there as well. 

"Hello everyone."

"Hey sis. Why are you happy?" Damian asked, looking at her weirdly.

"We have been invited to dinner."

"By who?" asked Dante, looking up from the worksheet in front of him.

"Aunt Shiori. You see, the bookstore I am working at, well, Shuichi works there now and he told her that we were back in town. She wants us over for dinner tonight. Is it alright with you, mom?"

"I do not see why not." she replied, placing her bento box into a bag.

"Is it alright if I borrow the car? The house is kind of on the other side of the city. We can drop you off at the hospital on the way and I can pick you up tomorrow when your shift ends."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Why don't you three get ready and I'll get Takini's things together."

Riley and her brothers nodded and went upstairs, each branching off to their own rooms. She went to her closet and got a nice pair of blue flare jeans, a long-sleeved black shirt, a black side-tie skirt to wear over her jeans, and blue scarf. A pair of shin-high boots sat in the back of the closet. Her real mother had bought them for her when they went out to the mall before they moved. They meant a lot to Riley. Putting these clothes on, she went over to her dresser, picked a hair tie off of it, and braided her hair with it. Simple bright blue eyeliner, under lined with black finished her strange outfit. Grabbing a purse, she stuffed her wallet, money, sunglasses, and spare cell phone her father got only for emergencies into it, and headed downstairs. Her brothers were still in their rooms. Usagi stood by the front door in her scrubs, matching shirt and pants with the Di Gi Charat girls all over it. Takini was in a simple crawler that was white with little green frogs in his car seat.

"Just waiting on the boys." Riley said loud enough for the slowpokes upstairs to hear.

Their footsteps were heard as they raced each other down the stair case. If their father was home, he would surely kill them. Alas, he was at work, so the house was much calmer. Damian and Dante entered the room while Riley picked up the front carrier in which Takini would sit in when they got to Shuichi's and Shiori's. Usagi had the diaper bag and car seat/carrier with Takini in it in her hands.

"Everyone ready?" Usagi asked, placing a note to her husband on the front table where he puts his keys.

"Yes, ma'am." The boys saluted.

They left the house and Riley locked the door with her house key. A spare key to Usagi's car hung on the ring and she used it to open the driver side door. The others piled in; Damian, Dante, and Takini in the back, Usagi and Riley up front. Turning the car on, she pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital to drop her step-mother off.

* * *

"Where is she? She's taking her sweet time." Yusuke grumbled from his seat on one of the couches. 

Kurama sat in one of the lazy boys and jumped up when he heard a car pull up.

"She's here, detective." muttered Hiei from his window seat.

All of them, minus Hiei, of course, got up and greeted Riley at the door. Damian and Dante ran to Kurama as soon as they saw him. The cousins all hugged as Riley gathered up Takini, putting him in the frontal carrier she wore. Keiko walked up from behind and offered help to carry the seat and bag. Riley smiled at her and replied with a thank you. Yukina stood on the porch beside Botan, each of them in jeans and a t-shirt; Yukina wearing pale blue jeans and a white short-sleeved shirt, and Botan in deep blue jeans and a pink shirt like Yukina's. Shizuru couldn't make it because she had to work. Riley stepped onto the porch and gazed at the new girls.

"Hi, my name's Riley. Are you friends with Shuichi-kun?"

"Yes, we are. My name is Botan and this is Yukina."

"Hi." said the timid Koormie with a smile.

Takini looked at the two girls in amazement, as were the boys. They had never seen people with hair that color. Apparently, they had never seen the kids at Riley's old school back in England. Everyone went inside the house and were met by Shiori. As soon as the mother saw Riley, Damian, and Dante, tears came to her eyes. She had not seen her niece and nephews in 11, almost 12, years. They had grown so much and it was overwhelming for her. They ran into her arms where they were given kisses on the tops of their heads.

"You have all got so big. The last I saw you Dante, you were an infant, now look at you. Damian, you're taller then me! And Riley, you seem to have matured so very much. I can remember all those times when you and Shuichi would run around the house, pretending to fight. You know...I have yet to fix that vase."

"It is so good to see you, too, aunt Shiori." all three of them said.

"And who is this?" Shiori asked, signalling to the child Riley had.

"This is our half-brother, Takini. His mother, Usagi, if you remember the pictures I sent you, couldn't make it because she had to work. Father is working too."

"Ohh...well, you can always bring food home for them."

"That works."

"Well, you four just head into the living room and relax. My husband is out of town right now on business and can't join us."

Shiori turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Riley and the boys went into the living room where Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma, Yukina, Botan, and Hiei all sat. Taking the carrier, Riley put Takini in it and took off the frontal carrier. Damian and Dante sat in between Yukina and Botan on the couch and watched Yusuke and Kazuma arm-wrestle. Setting Takini beside Keiko, Riley faced the window seat Hiei was in.

"That, I am sorry to say, is my seat."

"Hn, don't see your name on it."

"Then you did not look hard enough."

She grabbed Hiei by his cloak and nudged him off. Pulling up the coushin, she showed him the initials carved into it 'GR, KD, & MS'. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at this and looked over a Kurama who was whistling a nameless tune. Riley plopped down into the seat and looked at the others. Hiei huffed at this and made to storm off but Riley stopped him. She curled her feet up, giving him room to sit. He didn't need to be told twice and sat down. Everyone sat around in the living room until Shiori called them all to eat.

* * *

"That was great, aunt Shiori." exclaimed Damian as he finished his second slice of cake. 

Dessert was being passed around the table. Pudding, cake, and ice cream was shared by the group. Riley and Hiei got into a tassle over the chocolate ice cream, each wanting more then there was. It had to be settled by giving them each half the carton on top of a slice of cake. They might get sick, but it would be well worth it. Takini, after being fed his bottle, fell asleep and was currently in the living room where it was quiet.

"Thank you, all of you. Tonight has been fun, but it is getting rather late." she replied, looking at the grandfather clock behind her.

"Ohh...it is 10:00 already?" Riley asked, standing up. "We must be heading home."

She gave a look to her brothers and they got up from the table. Kurama stood up as well, to help them to the car and to ask Riley a question. He noticed something on her back as she bent down to pick up Takini.

"Riley?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you...outside?"

"Of course, Shuichi."

She picked up Takini in his carrier, gathered up the diaper bag, and walked with him outside. Damian and Dante were already in the car and she put Takini in there. Kurama pulled her out of his other cousin's eyesight.

"What is that on your back?"

"Wha...what do mean?" she asked, paling slightly.

"You have a large mark on your back. Let me see it." he wasn't giving up.

"No...no, it's nothing."

"Then why are you so scared?"

As she looked into his emerald eyes, Riley knew she had lost. Turning around, she pulled up the back of her shirt to let him see the marks. A gasped came from his lips as he ran his hand over the scars. There were many of them, from knives, nails, and whips. His stomach churned as he pulled up her sleeve and saw something similar there. It was the same with the other arm. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Riley just stood there, emotionless, as he searched her. He knelt in front of her and ran his fingers over the ones on her stomach. She gasped and pushed herself away.

"Who gave you those?" he demanded, grabbing her arms and pulling her closer.

"Let me go. Let me go." she struggled against him.

"Who did it!"

Drawing back her fist, she punched him in the gut and ran to the car. He keeled over slightly and watched as she pulled out of the driveway and drove home. Kurama heard something behind him and whipped around to see Hiei there, smirking.

"Let a little girl hurt you."

"I don't care." he stood straight and watched the tail lights of Usagi's car decend the hill. "She is in trouble. There are scars all over her. I fear...she might be abused. Could you...follow after her while I go tell the others?"

"Hn...fine fox."

He flickered from view and Kurama was dumbstruck. Hiei never agreed that easily. Kurama smiled. Maybe everyone's favorite kajihenge...No. He sighed and went inside to have the others get ready to head over to Riley's house...just in case.

* * *

Riley pulled up to the house and saw that her father was home. All of them piled out and went up to the house. Telling her brothers to stay behind her, she opened the door. No sounds were heard inside and that made her uneasy. Walking in slowly, she gave Takini to Damian and the bag to Dante. 

"Run if I tell you." she whispered to them.

They got scared, but nodded none the less. She walked into thel living room where she knew her father was. He sat on the back of the couch, grinning at her. She noticed that his hair and body was different. He was taller, now, and had stringy, shoulder-length green hair. His eyes gleamed with malace as he hopped down and walked towards Riley. Waving a hand at her brothers, she gave them the sign to run. They stummbled momentarily, before hauling butt out of the house. Riley's gaze never left the man before her. Her suspicions were confirmed, he was definitely not her real father.

"Smart boys, but not you. Why do you stay here knowing full well what I can do to you?"

"I just want my brothers safe. As long as they are protected, I could careless what happened to me."

"So, you're saying you would die so long as they are safe?"

"Anything for them."

"Good."

He jumped at her, knocking Riley down on to her back. Akai towered above her. She pushed at him and managed to get a leg in between the two of them. Kicking him off, she ran upstairs to the attic where she had something that could bring him down. Not knowing what she was planning, he followed.

* * *

Damian and Dante ran out onto the sidewalk, fearing what their father would do to Riley. Takini began crying so Damian fished him out of his carrier and rocked him. Dante had tears running down their face, and that is how Hiei found them. He jumped down from the tree he was in and landed beside them They were startled but, seeing who it was, they ran to him. Hiei wasn't used to having children clinging to him and crying. Crossing his arms, he sighed. 

"What is it?" he asked.

Dante sniffled and Damian patted him on the back.

"Sissy."

* * *

Riley pulled down the staircase up to the attic and hurried up it just as Akai reached the top of the stairs. Entering the dusty room, she hid behind a box on the far end. The box was full of old photos. She pulled out a book of matches from underneath it and, with a whisper of apology, lit them. The fire was small at first but soon grew. As she heard the door close, she knew her fate. The door could only open from the outside and it was a 30 foot drop from the window. Akai could smell the fire and his eyes went wide. 

"Whore! Get you ass out here now, lest I search for you."

Riley rolled out from behind the boxes and rose to her feet, the matchbook falling by her feet. He smirked at her and jumped, taking her hair into his hands. Yanking her towards him, she saw his hand reach into the pocket of his coat. Before she could react, he pulled out a .9 mm Cobalt and held it to her stomach. Safety clicked. Finger on the trigger. She squeezed her eyes shut as a bullet ripped through her stomach and out the back. He did it twice to her abdomen before pushing her off. She landed hard on the floor. Blood seaped out of her and was soaked up by her shirt. He stood 4 feet away from her and aimed the gun at her head.

"Goodbye." he whispered.

As the fire raged around them, he pulled back on the trigger. The bullet ripped out of the barrel. Time seamed to slow down for the two of them. A smirk decorated Akai's face. Riley watched him as a smirk came to her own face.

"No...not yet."

The bullet slowed down and stopped just before her forehead. Akai watched this and was angered. Riley looked towards the wall and noticed that the fire was getting closer to the paint and other explosive materials in the corner. The bullet turned and Riley released her hold on it, aiming it at the materials. Jumping up, she ran as quickly as she could towards the window and threw herself through the glass and out it just as the bullet impacted. Bang.

* * *

Hiei watched the boys. Kurama would be there soon. A smell wafted on the air. Smoke, he identified it. Looking up at the house, he saw the faint light of flames in the attic window. 

'Hurry up Kurama.' he mentally urged.

Just as that thought passed, he saw Kurama and the others running up the sidewalk. They reached his side.

"Oh my. The house is on fire!" yelled Botan pointing at it.

"Hiei!"

Hiei darted off to the house, but was thrown backwards as it exploded. Tears came to the boys eyes.

"RILEY!" they screamed.

Kurama noticed that Riley wasn't there...tears came to his eyes, too.

* * *

Well...what did everyone think of it? Major cliffie! I will start working on the next chapter, but won't finish. Not entirely sure when it will be out. I am busy all weekend and school starts back up on Tuesday.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up...Hope I didn't make everyone too mad with the last chapter. Hope this maks up. I worked hard on this chapter so I could get it posted quickly. Updates will not come this face when Tuesday comes around.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Three years later...**

Kurama closed the door of his car and made his way up the stoop of his mother's home. Him and his friends were invited over for a memorial dinner in Riley's honor. Upon entering the house, he saw a now 17 year old Damian, 15 year old Dante, and 3 year old Takini sitting at the dining room table. Usagi sat with Shiori, talking while drinking some tea. Yusuke and Keiko sat in the living room on one of the couches, Kazuma and Yukina on the other. Shizuru wasn't there, she had to work.

"Kurama, honey, glad you can make it."

He turned around and saw his fiance Botan walking out of the kitchen, pot holders in hand. They had become engaged after several dates two years previous. Kurama was currently working at a doctorates degree in botany. Soon after Riley's accident, he had told his mother about everything. She was shocked at first, but understood. Koenma had recently become king of Reikai after files were found pertaining to his father. Enma had conspired with demons in Makai and set up many of the missions the detectives went on. Much has happened to Kurama and his friends. Speaking of which, he gazed over at the window sill and, to his surprise, it was occupied by Hiei. He had not seen much of his friends since what happened the three years before. Mukuro kept him on loan to Reikai, but only when they went on search for the Quinque.

They have found 3 of the five. It was a hard coming. All the humans who had the potential for it had to be tested. They were currently scanning for the Water elemental. That is why Kurama was slightly late. Him and Koenma were running through files and had narrowed it down to 15 possibles. Kurama took off his coat, set it on the rack, and greeted his love with a kiss on the lips. Shiori got up from her seat, meeting the two lovebirds in the hallway.

"Shuichi. What took you so long?"

"I am sorry mother. Koenma and I were reviewing the potentials for the water element. He kept having his new assistant run to the library, to storage, artifacts, everywhere."

"Ahh...I remember the new one." said Yusuke, walking into the hall. "Where is Jorge?"

"On a vacation. His new assistant managed to convince Koenma to do so." Botan announced, she knew her boss rather well.

"How about we all have dinner?" Shiori says, walking back into the dining room.

Everyone follows her, taking their places at the table in silence.

* * *

Koenma sits at his desk looking through the information that him and Kurama had gathered. They were no closer to finding the Water and Spirit element then they were a year back. The Water list was narrowed and he was making it smaller. It has been a grueling coming. They had lost the first Earth elemental, but, luckily, found a substitute. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his office door closer. Before him stood his new assistant, garbed in a head-wrap and face cover (think about the outfit wore in the earlier episodes, the fortune teller outfit). No one, besides him, knew what the person really looked like.

"Koenma-sama, I believe I might know who the Water element is."

"Really, who?"

"Kiyoshi Mitarai,sir."

"Hmm...I understand where you are coming from on this. It is reasonable. Alright. I want you to scout out for him, use any means of disguise."

"I am ahead of you on that one. He goes to a club every Friday night, the Trigone. It is populated by all types of people; gays, straights, and bisexual, hence it's name. Would you like me to go find him there?"

"Yes, go do so. I will call Yusuke and the others."

The strange person bowed and walked out of the office. Koenma pressed a button on his desk that automatically connected him to Botan's compact.

"_Hello Koenma-sama. How may I help you?"_ was the perky reply at the other end.

"Botan, I need you to get the others together and go to a club in town, called the Trigone."

"_A club?"_ she got a strange look from Kurama.

"Yes. My assistant found our Water elemental."

"_On our way, sir."_

"Thank you, Koenma out."

* * *

Botan snapped shut her compact and placed it back in her pocket. The other's had heard the conversation and were getting up. Shiori understood this entirely. They were hero's, out to protect the world. That was more important. 

"Take care, all of you." She said, placing a hand on her son's arm.

Usagi, Damian, Takini, and Dante nodded at them.

"Do not worry mother."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked over to his friends. Botan hurried over to Shiori and hugged her.

"Dinner was wonderful. I will be back later to gather up some leftovers. Will you mind?"

"Not at all, Botan. Now go, you have work to do."

They all hurried out of the house and to their respected cars; Kurama, Botan, and Hiei in Kurama's, Yusuke and Keiko in theirs, and Kazuma and Yukina in his. They drove down the small street, houses lining both sides. The tall buildings of the city lingered ahead. Tokyo was quite a party town on Friday nights. They all knew where the Trigone was. Just the month before, they went there to celebrate Yusuke's 21st birthday. Yes, the detective was legally old enough to drink his favorite Sake. The club came into view. There was a long line, but the crowds didn't linger long. One was usually inside in 20 minutes. The building was large, able to fit several hundred people. Parking their cars in the lot on the side, they waited in line. Botan took that time to look at the picture that Koenma had sent her. A gasp and a giggle came from her lips as she saw who it was.

"Well, we don't have to memorize a picture."

She showed the others who it was and they were laughing, all except Hiei, who was grumbling about stupid human clubs.

"So, Mitarai is our elemental." Kurama chuckled.

"Apparently. I have been wondering how that kid was doing." Kazuma said, recalling his last encounter with the psychic.

"How many?" asked the bouncer as they reached the front.

"Seven, please." replied the ferry girl, hanging on Kurama's arm.

The bouncer let them pass with a wave of his arm. They entered the club and were greeted by bright lights and pounding music. The club was the hottest spot for international music, particularly American. They imported the music over here and got major turn outs. Quite often there would be Karaoke nights and that is what that night was. Not many of the people on stage were good. But everyone, including the detectives, faced the stage as a strange, black haired woman walked on. Her side-swept bangs hid her face from view. Smirking out at the crowd, she took the microphone into her hands and drew in a breath. Music sounded in the speakers as the words flowed from her mouth. (Song is property of Avril Lavigne and the song is called Unwanted)

_All that I did was walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went_

_I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

Gripping her hair, the woman on stage fell to the floor as she sang the chorus perfectly, hitting it note for note. All the people watching her were in awe at her voice. No one could see her face as she was careful to hide it from view.

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_No, I just don't understand why_

_you won't talk to me_

_It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing_

_Don't talk words against me_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to show you_

She stood up, walking over to the edge, her body moving to the beat. Her aura, the others noted, flared up as she sang the chorus again.

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

_I tried to belong_

_It didn't seem wrong_

_My head aches_

_Its been so long_

_I'll write this song_

_If that's what it take_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

She walked back over to the microphone stand, finishing her song while sliding it into the clip.

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away_

As she finished, the crowd cheered for her. With an obvious smile, she bowed and hopped off stage. The gang followed her, noticing that she struck up a conversation with none other then Mitarai, a man, and a woman. Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Hiei stood up, knowing full well that this woman posed a threat. Keeping their eyes on her, they saw her wrap her arms around the woman, nuzzling her face into the other woman's neck. The men were taken aback. The woman was bisexual. They were even more shocked when Mitarai was taken into the arms of the muscular man who stood beside him. Apparently, this is proving to be an interesting.

A song started up and they grabbed their respected women, aside from Hiei, of course, and dragged them onto the dance floor. A techno song blared throughout the room. The Kajihenge threw back his hate of humans to get the case done. Wandering into the crowd, he followed the movements of the mysterious woman. She was dancing rather closely to the other woman. He had nothing against it, he found it...attractive. Several women were draping their arms around him, begging for a dance. Hiei shrugged them off. Gazing up, the strange woman's dance partner had to leave, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. Seeing an opportunity, he walked over to her. The woman sensed this and began dancing with him. Their body's seemed to flow as one as they moved to the rhythm of the upper-tempo song. Hiei could see the other's sticking close by, forming a circle around them.

As the song ended, she smiled briefly at Hiei and walked over to Mitarai. The Water elemental regarded her with a shoulder hug. Kurama stood next to Hiei, watching for any thing strange. The woman whispered in Mitarai's ear and the two of them walked away, the man that Mitarai was dancing with went to the bar. Hiei followed close while Kurama told Yusuke who relayed it. The Water elemental kept an arm slung over the woman's shoulders as they walked to the dark back of the club. Knowing what the woman was planning, Hiei rushed forward and separated the two.

"Hiei?" exclaimed Mitarai. "What are you doing here?"

"Hn. I should ask you that. What are you doing with this woman? She obviously wants to kill you."

During this little bit, the others showed up and stood in between the woman and Mitarai. She shook slightly before laughing out loud. The others were confused at this, even more so when Mitarai joined her.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" Demanded Yusuke, holding Keiko to him tighter.

The woman signalled for Mitarai to come to her. After a little tassel with the Kajihenge, the Water elemental walked over to her. She threw and arm over his shoulder. He was taller then her so it looked real weird.

"So, Mitarai-kun. Ready to leave?"

"Of course."

"I am very sure Koenma would be happy to see you, as soon as these detectives let us go."

That shook the others out of their dazzled moment. The two were met by stares and confusion.

"You know Koenma?" Yukina asked in her sweet, little voice.

"Sure, or else I would not have said it, dear Yukina-chan."

As they made ready to leave, Hiei's hand shot out and grabbed the woman's arm. She wretched it from his grip and kicked him back with her heals. It hurt him slightly, but he did not stop. Jumping, he went to tackle them, but stopped as Kurama grabbed his cloak.

"No violence."

The woman smiled, face still hidden from view, and she and Mitarai walked out the back door, the gang following behind. Making sure no one was around, she raised her hand into the air, an oar appearing in it. Botan was shocked at this. She knew all the ferry girls, but she has never seen this one before. It clicked.

"You are Koenma-sama's new assistant, right?"

"Bingo, as you would say, but, yes, I am."

"What is your name?"

"That I do not give out so freely."

Hopping onto her oar side-saddle style, she helped Mitarai get up behind her. Rising in the air, she stopped ten feet up and looked at the ones below her. Taking a ribbon out of her pocket, she pulled back her hair and tied it. The others got a clear view of her face. A nasty scar ran down the left side of her face, over her eye and ending at her jaw bone. They were shocked at her. Her emerald eyes shinned brightly down at them.

"It is good to see you all again, but I have business to take care of in Reikai. See you all there soon."

She shot up into the sky with Mitarai holding on tightly. The others were slightly slack jawed after that encounter. That was person the least expected to see...Riley.

* * *

See, she isn't dead...cause she never died. All is confusing for you, my readers, but have no fear...My mystical writing powers shall undo the confuzzleness...Sorry. I am very tired and have had sugar today. Hehe. Next chapter tomorrow...hopefully.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Happy Easter, Good Passover, and Merry Ostara!

**Warning:** Shonen and Shouju-ai

Enjoy!

* * *

Riley and Mitarai entered Koenma's office and the teenage king awaited them. He walked over and took Mitarai's hand, shaking it. 

"Good to see you again, Koenma-sama." Mitarai said, withdrawing his hand.

"You too, Mitarai. I assume Riley has told you why you are needed.?"

"Of course I did, sir. Come, have a seat."

She led the newly discovered Water elemental to a seat in front of Koenma's desk. The king sat in his swivel chair while Riley simply leaned against the side of the desk. The king took out some papers from a folder and handed them to his assistant. She thumbed through them. It was profiles of all the elementals and their possibles. Riley lingered on a picture of the Air elemental. It was a woman with chopped up blonde hair that was spiked and pale blue eyes. A smile came to her face and she stroked it. It was the same woman she was dancing with at the club. Shaking herself out of her state, she looked over at Mitarai.

"I explained to you, slightly, about the Quinque. To get into more detail, Quinque is Latin for five. Five symbolizes the 5 elements: Fire," she showed him a picture of a man with 3-inch spiked hair and deep brown eyes. "Earth," a man with shoulder blade length brown hair and forest-green eyes. "Air," the same woman her eyes lingered on before. "and you, Water. We have yet to find Spirit. The Quinque were an ancient group of elementals who's psychic abilities manifested to be able to work with the elements. They came around during the rise of the Roman empire. At that time, a group of demons who called themselves the Oppressors also came to be. The were just like the Quinque, in the fact that they could control the Sacred Five, but they were demons. A Quinque can only be a human, but that does not make them all good.

"After the rise of both groups, a war broke out between the Reikai and Makai for dominance of Ningenkai. The Quinque, who were good at that time, sided with Reikai and the Oppressors sided with Makai. A battle broke out between the two groups. None of them could be killed so long as their elements protected them. They fought their opposite; Fire to water, Earth to air, Spirit to Spirit, and vice versa. Finally, the Quinque gained the upper hand. With the last bit of their power, they sealed away the souls of the Oppressors, never to be released.

"However, a lingering band of Sorcerers in Makai stumbled upon the ancient stone ring in which they were sealed. Gathering sacrifices from around the land, each representing the corresponding element, they killed them within the circle. With their blood, the souls of the Oppressors were released into Makai. The line of the Quinque was long since faded, but Reikai sensed this rise and released the souls. They were in safe keeping with in the deepest parts of the castle. That was a hundred years ago.

"It has taken a while but the souls have found the person to which they are attuned. You, Mitarai, were fixed to be the Water element. There are others out there that have the possibility of receiving the soul, if something were to happen to you. That is how we lost our first Earth elemental. A demon working for the 3 current Oppressors tracked her down and murdered her, but forgot to gather the Quinque soul."

"So, I have the Quinque soul within me and am needed to seal away the Oppressors?" Mitarai asked Riley.

"Yes. You do know how the original Quinque sealed away the Oppressors, right?"

"Obviously, with their blood."

"If you feel as though this is to much for you to handle, we can take the Quinque soul and transfer it to one of the possibles."

"No...I can handle it. Does it require a full sacrifice?"

"I am afraid that is how it was done the first time. We are looking into ways of fixing that little problem."

Mitarai sat in his chair processing all the information that he was told. Koenma and Riley glanced at each other. They knew that it will be hard on him and the others, but if the Oppressors gain power, then it will be the end of all the worlds. The Kekkai barrier that protected Reikai could fall, giving demons the chance to overrun it. That would not be good. It was terrible enough that Yakumo managed to flood and partially seal away the world. It would be worse if Makai could get to it. There is a pact between the two worlds, but that will not stop the Oppressors. The door to the office opened and the gang walked in. Riley chanced a glance up at them. Disbelief showed on their face when they saw her. They believed her to be dead, but there she stood before them.

"Hello, my friends. It has been...what...3 years already."

Before she knew it, Kurama jumped at her, bringing her into a back-breaking hug. Botan joined him, as did Yusuke, Kazuma, and little Yukina. Hiei stayed on the sidelines, but relief showed on his face. The others had been so upset and it really annoyed him. Riley managed to get out of the group and their efforts to really kill her.

"You have been in Reikai this whole time and we didn't even know?" Kurama asked, aiming a glare at the king.

"Yes, I have been. Koenma has kept me here to help with the case. All the leads that you have got and also the information comes from both my mother and I."

"Your mother is here?"

"No, she is still in Ningenkai. Please, everyone, have a seat."

She waved her hand and chairs appeared out of thin air. They were shocked at this. She looked normal to them, no hindrance of powers or death, but they were wrong.

"What the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded.

"Human, with Psychic powers and limited space-matter contortion, also know as portal making. I get them from both my parents."

"What happened to you?" Yukina asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well, I survived the explosion that I created."

"What do you mean?" Kazuma wondered.

"Well, you see, Kurama's theory of my being abused was true. My 'father', though I know now that he is not, abused me because I was my mother's child. He had fallen in love with her at first sight 23 years ago, but she turned him down. After a year of groveling, she gave in and dated him, them marrying 2 months later. She was in love with my real father...but there was an incident and they couldn't be together at that time. She had me 3 months later. Akai was furious but grew to accept. After my parents split, he managed to get me. That is where everything got worse. My father abused me everyday, always coming up with a new type of torture. I still have some of the scars, but most have disappeared. This one on my face is from the explosion.

"Akai was mad that I had taken my brothers to dinner at your home, Shuichi, and showed it later. I had my brothers run outside after I got a good look at 'my father'. He had changed. I found out he was demon. I was terrified when he attacked me, knocking me to the ground. Fending him off, I ran upstairs to the attic. There, I lit a match and started it on fire. There were highly flammable materials up there. When he got to the attic, I came out of my hiding spot and there it worsened. He took me by my hair, drew a gun, and shot me twice in the abdomen. Knocking me to the ground, he shot at my head. I knew about my psychic abilities and used it to my advantage. Using psychokinesis, I stopped the bullet, turned it around, and released it, aiming it at the materials in the corner. Akai didn't know what to expect and, in his down moment, I jumped out the glass window. That is how I got this scar,a piece of glass. Koenma showed up at the house shortly after you all took my brothers to the hospital to find Usagi. And that is how I am here. Koenma took me in and gave me this job. I didn't want any of you to know until the appropriate time."

"So your father abused you on a regular basis?" Botan exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"That is not all, right onna?" Hiei said from his spot on the wall.

"Stupid telepath, stay out of my head, but you are right. Akai, as well as his friends, did stuff to me."

"What type of stuff?" Kurama asked, standing and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rape. Akai would invite his friends over for Poker and I would be the prize, one night of sex with me whether I liked it or not."

"Oh my."

Tears came to Yukina's eyes and Kazuma put a hand around her shoulders. The others were shocked at this. Riley couldn't take the depressive mood any more and wormed herself out of Botan's arms. The door opened and Jorge, just recently having returned from vacation, walked in, a folder in hand.

"Koenma-sama, there is a rise of Youki in Makai. Villages of demon slayer have been completely leveled. The bands of Oppressor supporters are behind it."

"Which villages?" Riley demanded.

"The Southern ones, ma'am."

Riley visibly paled. That was where the Air elemental was from. She wasn't there, but her family was. She faced Koenma.

"Are you going to send them?"

"Yes, call in the Quinque. They will go with the Tantei."

"S...sir." she bowed before heading out of the room.

"What is wrong with her?" Kurama asked.

"She has grown emotionally attached to one of the Quinque and they are from one of the villages."

* * *

Riley hurried down the halls and to the living quarters of the castle. The Quinque had their own rooms in Reikai and that is where they all were now. She knocked on the doors of Kinar, the Fire Quinque, Sabuso, the Earth Quinque, and Hitomi, Air. Hitomi answered her door and quickly pulled Riley in. Their lips met in a wild kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. The men who walked by were used to it, seeing as how Kinar and Sabuso shared a room...They closed the door and Riley instantly threw Hitomi onto the bed. Towering above the woman, she trailed light kisses on her neck. Hitomi shuddered at this. 

"Why have you come?" she asked.

"Koenma...has a mission." Riley replied, meeting the Air Quinque's lips again.

"What type?"

Riley pulled away and sat beside Hitomi. She could sense a difference in Riley. Something was bothering her. Throwing her arms around Riley's waist, she nuzzled her head into he shoulder. Riley smiled at this and hugged her Air Quinque.

"There is news from Makai. The demon slayer tribes are being massacred." Hitomi shot up.

"Which one?"

"Southern."

Hitomi bent her head as tears came to her eyes. She knew what Riley meant. Her villages was completely destroyed, family and all. Lightly kissing the tears off of her love's cheeks, she comforted her.

"Koenma wishes for you and the boys to go with the Tantei to check out the happenings. I know I have to stay here, so please be careful."

"Don't...worry, koi. I will."

The two women stood up, Riley with her arm around Hitomi's waist and Hitomi's arm around Riley's shoulders. They met the lover boys in the hall and made their way back to Koenma's room, Riley explaining what has occurred. They entered the room to find a portal waiting. Yusuke was giving Keiko a kiss good bye, promising to return in one piece. The same was going on with Yukina and Kazuma, Botan and Kurama. Hiei simply stood beside the portal waiting with Mitarai. Koenma sat on his desk, still in teenage form. Riley stopped and met Hitomi's eyes.

"Be careful out there. I do not want to ferry your soul back here."

"Don't worry yourself so much. I promise I will be careful."

They hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, Hitomi."

"I love you too, Ri-Ri."

They pecked each other on the lips, surprising everyone, save for those who know. Hitomi walked to the portal and, with one last smile, entered it. Hiei looked at Riley who had tears coming to her eyes. She met his crimson glance.

"Hiei," she walked to his side and threw her arms around him. "She is in danger. Please, watch her, but when an arrow flies, nothing can stop it's path."

"I...will try." he shifted slightly under her hold, but wrapped an arm around her in a comforting manner.

"When you get back, Hiei, might I have you do me a favor."

"Depends."

"I need help finding someone by the name of Kuro."

"Alright onna. I have to leave."

She let go of him and walked over to Koenma. As Hiei passed through the portal, it closed. Koenma looked at the girl beside him and hugged her. She held onto his shirt.

"Koenma...I have seen what is to happen."

"I know, Riley. I know."

Jorge interrupted the moment by giving Riley a note.

"This is from Enma. He wishes to see you."

* * *

Hope I didn't weird anyone out. Hope you liked it.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the last chapter...the shoujo-ai. I couldn't help it. I originally had it in mind that she would be bisexual, but got the extra push in that direction when I read 'Gravitation'. Here is the next chapter. Suprises!

Enjoy!

* * *

Riley passed through the door leading to the vast, underground, Reikai prison. It was located 200 feet below the castle and held all of the convicted felons of Makai, Reikai, and, occasionally, Ningenkai. Within one of more larger cell blocks, the former king of Reikai awaited her. As she passed by the blocks, the convicts cowered from her. They knew who she was and the power that she held. No one knew of her true ancestry, they just feared her for the soul fact that she was one of Reikai superiors. No one really knew her. Jorge walked beside her, standing 1 foot to her left and 1 foot back, the respectful distance in his mind. Riley looked at him and signalled for him to stand right by her side. The Oni was her friend, not her under. He complied and they walked side by side until they came to a door at the far end of the blocks. On the other side was a long hall way, then Enma's holding chambers. Several guards stood outside holding what looked to be guns, but were Reiki enhancers. Knowing full well why the two were there, the guards let them pass. 

The hallway was long and the walls were made entirely of spelled concrete in order to prevent a break-out. All the jail walls were like that. Another door was at the end and even more heavily guarded. Jorge waited outside while Riley went in. The former king, Enma, sat on a large bed, his massive form squeezed into a room smaller then him. Riley walked up to him and placed a hand on the arm that rested on the ground. His eyes blinked open wearily.

"Riley?"

"Yes, Enma. I came. What is it that you want?"

"I need your help."

"With what, my lord?"

"Do not call me lord."

"I apologize."

"It is quite alright. I need you to contact your mother, get her to Reikai, and talk some sense into my son. You should try, too."

"He is really not listening to me much about your case. I think he wants to just push it off his desk and hope it falls in a shredder." She laughed with the massive man. "But, I will do what you asked. Mother will be very happy to see daddy and you again."

"Have you told the Tantei yet?"

"'No, not quite. I am waiting until they return from the mission and we go to visit my brothers."

"I haven't seen them since they were babies. Your mother brought them here while your grandmother, through your mother, watched you."

"I will talk to her." She twitched slightly, summoning her oar. "I apologize, but I must be going. Demon slayer tribes in Makai are being killed and there are souls to ferry."

"There is more."

"...Hai. I have seen the death of the Air elemental, Hitomi. I have also seen the new one."

"I am sorry. I know you are close to her."

"It is alright. I can deal. Farewell for now, grandfather."

With a small kiss planted on the top of his hand, she hopped onto her oar and flew through the wall, out to Jorge to inform him she was leaving. The massive former king watched his granddaughter go before closing his eyes, falling back asleep.

* * *

Riley flew above the destroyed village where the Reikai Tantei were. Botan, Ayame, and Hinageshi flew along side her. Yusuke fired off his Rei Gan, effectively killing the remaining Youkai that were trying to get to the villagers that were alive. Kurama and Hiei were fighting back to back, slicing with Rose Whip and Katana. The Quinque were fending off the stronger demons. Riley could see Hitomi getting tired. The Air elemental was not that good at close combat. 

Hitomi summoned her powers with the Air and threw back some of the offending Youkai. Mitarai, Kinar, and Sabuso stood with her, each using their elements to fight. Riley gazed at one of the trees. It was just like her dream. A Youkai stood there with an arrow cocked on a bow, aimed at her Quinque. She knew she couldn't stop it. Hiei sensed the demon too late. As he rushed off to save Hitomi, the arrow flew. Riley swooped down, but missed it as well. It ripped through the air and found it's mark in Hitomi's neck. As it embedded itself, Hitomi let off a wave of Air Daggers that killed the remaining Youkai. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. The essence of her floated beside it, the soul of the woman Riley loved. The ferry girl floated down to the ground. Hitomi's spirit watched.

"Did you know that this would happen?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Riley replied.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes, but why..."

Riley was silenced as Hitomi's fist met her cheek. This shocked her and the oar disappeared underneath her. She fell onto the ground, holding her face. Hitomi had tears in her eyes.

"Move on and forget." was all she said as she waved for Hinageshi to come down and collect her.

The young ferry girl did and glanced at Riley before flying off. Riley was still on the ground. No emotion came to her face. Standing up, she dusted herself off and summoned her oar again. The others jogged over to her.

"You are finished here. This portal," she waved her hand and a swirling vortex appeared. "Will take you right to Kurama's backyard. Do not tell my brothers that I am alive. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Riley, are you..?"

"I am fine, Kurama. Now go!" She yelled pointing at the portal.

They listened and walked through it.

"Except you Hiei. We need to talk."

The Kajihenge walked over to her and sat behind her on the oar. Rising into the air, she flew high up in the red Makai sky. Silence passed between them. Emotions were not evident on either face. Riley released her tight hold on the oar as they stilled up in the air.

"Well, onna, what did you want?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

"There is a man who I spent time with before I supposedly died. His name is Kuro. He made a promise to me after we slept that he would rescue me from my hellish life. I hold that promise to him, but I just can't find him. I went through all of Reikai's records, but couldn't locate him."  
"Does Koenma know you did that?"

"My father would not let me do that, so I did it while he was sleeping."

"Father? Koenma is.."

"My real father, yes. I found that out the day he came and rescued me from the backyard."

"So, you need my help to find him?"

"Yes. Since you are allowed to stay in Makai and you are personal friends with Mukuro, you can, I hope, aid me in my search. I know you, Hiei. I know what you think, feel, your past, and present. If you do this for me, I will search for Shigure for you and kill him so that you will be able to tell Yukina that you are her brother."

"You would? But you're human. You wouldn't last a day in Makai."

"That is why I will have my bodyguard. Father has been picky about my safety and wishes to assign you to protect me. Remember, you are still a pawn of Reikai and have no choice."

"Hn. You planned that didn't you?"

Riley smirked at him and grabbed her oar, guiding them down to a spring within a forest. They landed and the oar disappeared. Riley walked to the edge and sat down, lifting up her long skirt so she could place her bare feet into the cold water. Hiei sat on a fallen tree truck and watched her. A small fox kit, not a kitsune Youkai, wandered over to her. It rubbed it's head into her arm and she picked it up.

"Do you have a home, little one?" she asked it.

The kit seemed to understand her and rubbed it's head into her stomach, saying no in a way. Riley cuddled it and stood up, walking back over to Hiei. The Kajihenge acknowledged her with meeting her eyes before gazing back out at the spring. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. It did not seem to bother him. The kit walked from Riley's lap to Hiei's, sniffing at him curiously. Hiei gazed at Riley, now noticing her once green eyes were mingled with brown and her blonde hair had more chestnut to it. Seeing him watching her out of the corner of her eye, she lifted her head off of his shoulder and met his crimson eyes.

"Why did you let Hitomi go?" He asked her.

"There is an old saying ' If you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be.' I let her go because I saw that she would get shot. It could not be prevented. If she came back to me alive, it was meant to be. But she didn't which means that I still have my soul mate out there somewhere, and I am determined to find them."

"We should be heading back."

"Of course."

She stood up and removed the thin cloak over her shoulders, making a small napsack to put the kit in. Handing it to Hiei, she summoned her oar and hopped on it, Hiei climbing up behind her. Into the sky they rose and took off in a sonic boom, bound for Ningenkai to collect Riley's mother.

* * *

Liz, Riley's mother, sat at the counter if her small home in the Canterbury countryside. A knock on the door pulled her out of her reading and she set the book on the counter. Walking through the hall and to the door, she opened it to meet the familiar face of her daughter and what appeared to be a fire demon. 

"Riley. What brings you here?" she asked, standing aside to let her daughter pass through.

Hiei followed close to Riley, the fox kit still in his arms.

"Grandfather wants you to come to Reikai. Daddy is still keeping him in prison. I understand that what he did was bad, but grandfather knows his lesson. He wishes for you talk sense into daddy. We also need help with the case."

"I do not see why not." she looked at the Kajihenge. "And who is this handsome demon?"

"This is Hiei, a Kajihenge and Koormie, assistant of Mukuro, and Reikai Tantei. Hiei, this is my mother Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Liz."

Footsteps were heard on the staircase and Riley looked up to see her 12 year old younger brother, Richard, enter the room. He was her full-brother. Liz visited Koenma when Riley was 7 and got pregnant after they spent a night together. Akai found out and that is what caused the break-up. Richard smiled at his sister and ran to her, his arms going around her middle. He stood about 5 inches shorter then her, so around 4'9", 2 inches shorter then Hiei. (Riley is 3 inches taller then Hiei) She hugged her little brother back.

"How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm fine. Why are you and that man here?"

"Well, daddy and grandfather want to see mommy and I thought it would be good if we all went to pay our brothers a visit."

"Okay. Who is that man, anyway?"

"This is Hiei. He's a demon."

"Really?"

Richard walked over to Hiei and poked him. After several pokes, Hiei scurried over and hid behind Riley. She laughed at this.

"Hiei has a thing about people touching him. So, ready to go?"

Her brother nodded and ran upstairs to get some things to take with him. Her mother did the same. Together, Hiei and Riley went into the living room. A piano sat in the corner and Riley walked over to it, sitting herself on the bench. Hiei walked around and looked at all the family photos. There were many, covering the wall and mantle. It made him sad to look at tham all. He never knew what it was like to have a real family. Yukina was his sister, but she didn't know that he was the brother she spent 15 years looking for (Her and Hiei are both 29 years old. Thank you to Nijuukyuu website .:Hiei of the Evil Eye:Man in the Shadows:.) A tune being played on the piano pulled him out of his thinking. Riley sat in front of it with her eyes closed, her ivory fingers running over the keys. Hiei recognized the song as one he heard Yusuke playing on the radio. Riley let the song flow out before picking up on the beat, singing along. Hiei watched her closely.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
_

When she finished, Hiei, Liz, and Richard clapped for her. She was shocked. She didn't mean to play it and sing the song, but she got lost in it. Thinking back on while she was playing, she realized that she didn't play it for Hitomi, as she is sure that is what the other's thought, but she played it for Kuro, the shadowed stranger. Realizing this, the put it together. She had fallen in love with a man she didn't even know. Looking at Hiei, she also remembred she thought of him. She was in love with the two men.

"We should get going." she said as she stood up.

They gathered around her while she formed a portal. When the vortex swirled before them, they passed through it, landing in Kurama's backyard. Their friends were in the living room so they knocked on the back door that connected to the kitchen. The curtain pulled back and Shiori looked out. A shocked expression came to her face as she hurridly opened the door. Throwing it opened, she hugged Riley to her.

"You're alive!" she yelled.

This caught t attention of the others in the living room. Damian and Dante hurried into the room and were shocked to see their sister alive, as well as their mother and brother. Usagi collapsed to the floor as Takini walked in behind her. He saw Riley and a confused expression came to his face.

"Huh?"

* * *

Well? I like how this story is coming along. It is more structurally sound (figuratively speaking, of course) then the other stories. The chapters are longer, too. I hope all of you like it. 

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter took longer. I have my stupid research paper to work on and a whole buch of tests to study for. But fear not, this chapter is out and 9 will be typed and posted by Friday. It will also be longer and a gap-filler.

Enjoy!

* * *

Riley sat on the couch in her 'aunt's' living room. Her four true brothers and almost brother (Takini) sat around her. Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma, and Yukina sat on the other couch. Shiori was sitting in one of the lazy boys while Hiei sat on the window seat. Liz, Kurama, and Botan stood behind Shiori. 

"So, you've been alive this whole time?" Damian asked her.

"Yes."

"Okay."

He jumped up and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder while heading outside. Mind you, he is much taller then her despite him being 3 years younger. She knew what he was going to do and just rested her head on her hand, laying her elbow on his back. Damian carried her to the backyard and dropped her into the recently installed pool. He expected her to fall into the water, but she caught herself and floated above the surface.

"How...what the hell?" Damian exclaimed.

"He he...psychic powers are awesome."

"Psychic?"

"Yep. Cool, ne?"

She floated over to the edge and stood up on the edge. Her brother just watched her. When he dropped his guard, she gave him a hard shove and knocked him into the pool. Damian didn't expect that and swallowed water. He came up chocking.

"Payback...is a bitch." she said to him, happily.

"Yeah...like you."

"Love you too."

Giving him a victory sign, she hurried into the house, throwing a towel from the laundry cupboard just inside the door outside for her brother. The others watched this out of the back window and were laughing their asses off, Yusuke and Kazuma especially.

"Aunt Shiori. Since I kind of live in Reikai and the bathroom recently broke because of one of the Oni, can I please borrow a shower?"

"Make sure you return it." Yusuke chuckled.

"Haha, Yusuke. What about that thing you call a brain? Isn't that about 21 years over due?" she retorted.

"Ouch." Kurama said.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want...who is the one in college here?" the Tantei asked.

"You...but that does not mean that I am less smart, well, I am smarter then you. I am the one with a job in Reikai's record room, as well as Koenma-san's assistant and a ferry girl. I also get anything I ask for. So I, in turn, have one, actually, three, up on you."

"What do you mean anything?"

"I ask, I get. Now, Shiori, may I have a shower?" she begged.

"Of course dear."

Shiori walked over to Riley and lead her up the stairs to use the shower in her room. It was a big bathroom with a sunken tub and a large walk-in shower. Riley nodded her head in approval. Leaving her to her shower, Shiori set off to gather clothes from her room for Riley and get Hiei so he may use the spare shower next to Kurama's old room.

* * *

Riley sat on the floor of Shiori's room, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. She was currently cleaning the muck off of her black, shin-high boots. An outfit sat on the bed. Her unofficial aunt picked it out for her; a floor-length white skirt and ¾ sleeve black, v-neck shirt. She was so immersed in her cleaning that she didn't hear the door open then close. It wasn't until a shadow fell over her that she looked up. Her eyes widened as she met an...interesting sight. A shirtless, wet Hiei wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was limp and bangs fell into his eyes. She had to admit, to herself, that he did look rather attractive. She might have loved Hitomi, but she couldn't linger in the past forever. Even if it was out of anger, Hitomi told her to move on...and she will.

"Onna, have you seen my clothes?" he asked her, gazing at the wall so as not to see her body, which was currently partially exposed.

"Umm...no actually. Kurama might have collected your clothes while you were bathing and put them in the washer. That is what Shiori did with mine. And if I know Kurama, which I do, there must be an outfit laying on his old bed for you. Best hop to it, do not want the others to see."

"Hn, whatever." he walked over to the door, but paused as he opened it. "Put some clothes on."

"Why? Do you not like what you see, Hiei?" she asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips in a seductive manner.

"Umm..."

He got slightly red in the cheeks before turning around and heading out of the room. Riley smiles at her work and strips herself of her towel. Putting her undergarments on, she eyes the outfit. Her father and her mother both told her she looks beautiful in white...not in the marriage way, yet. Pushing that to the side, she puts the clothes on and sets to work on drying her hair with the towel. Once again, she is immersed in her task and doesn't hear the door open. Kurama and Hiei walk in, but stop upon seeing what was lying on the bed. On top of Riley's cloak, there were four hand guns, a belt of clips, and a disassembled sniper rifle. The kit (baby fox) that she had found was perched just to side of these and was watching the newcomers with slight interest.

"Riley...why the hell do you have guns?" Kurama demanded, startling her.

"Well, I need to protect myself some how and guns are effective. I cannot always depend on my psychic abilities." She replied nonchalantly.

"It is just...interesting. No knives?"

"I do. They are in my boots."

As if to prove her point, she lifts of the fabric to show the knives slid into her boot. Hiei eyed her outfit. It was different, but he had to admit it suited her. Riley gazed at him as well. He had on sliming dark blue jeans and a button up black shirt with a blue dragon embroidered on it. She whistled.

"Wow, Hiei. I approve. You should consider dressing like that more often."

Walking over to the bed, she placed the guns in their holders built into her jacket, put the belt on (the clips were on the back part and out of sight), and placed the sniper in a pocket also built into the jacket. Sliding it on, she made her way past the two boys and went downstairs where everyone awaited them. Botan was chatting with the other girls while Yusuke and Kazuma were having a heated discussion on video games, Riley's brothers watching with interest. A smile played at the girl's lips but she was pulled out of her amusement when her phone went off. Seeing who it was, she hurried into the next room.

"Moshi, moshi, daddy."

"Riley, we found the next Air elemental."

"Good. It is best if we send the Tantei to track him down."

"Yes...wait...how did you know it was a guy?"

"A vision. He has bleach blonde hair and unusual yellow-blue eyes, right?"

"Of course. So, you will tell them?"

"For you, anything."

"Thank you, Riley. Now...about Hitomi's body?"

"We will give her to her parents. They know all about what is happening, you know, the Elemental thing. Simply have Jorge and some of the other Oni deliver her to them. It is what they wished after all. If something happened to her, they want her body so that they bury her beside her grandmother."

"Understood. Hurry up, then."

"Got it. Love you daddy."

"You too Ri-Ri. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and looked in the doorway. Hiei stood there with a smirk on his face. Riley smiled at him and walked over to his spot against the door frame.

"He found the new elemental. You and the others are to go and fetch him."

"What's he look like?"

Sending him a mental image, he implanted it into his mind. With a smile and, surprising him, a hug, she walked into the other room to relay the message, aside from the whole Koenma being her dad thing. They were excited, more action. Hitomi's death was pushed to the back of their mind. They cared for her, yes, but she would not like for them to be sad in anyway. The other three Elementals waited patiently by the door.

"Hiei knows what he looks like. Koenma should be contacting you momentarily with the location of him. Have fun. Mother, my brothers, and I must head back to Reikai. Best of luck."

She opened a portal. Damian (recently dried off), Dante, and Richard stepped in. Liz smiled and thanked Shiori, gave her hug while promising to visit, and entered as well. With a wave, Riley joined them, the portal closing behind her. Two seconds later, Botan's communicator went off, Koenma on the line.

* * *

Not even 2 hours later, the Reikai Tantei come back to Reikai with a little kid in tow. This was just not any little kid though, this was the new Air elemental, and boy was he adorable. He kept his hand in Yukina's and Keiko's as he gazed in awe at the Oni running about. His bleach-blonde hair fell limp on his head, covering his eyes until one of the girls brushed it aside. The boy's eyes were full of life. Once the Tantei told him what he was meant for, he went with them. Unfortunately, he was an orphan, his parents having died in a car accident 4 years before. With no relatives, he got stuck in the system. Yusuke opened the door and walked up to the desk.

"Yo, diaper-king. We got your kid for ya."

"Yusuke, who are you talking to?"

Everyone turned around to see teenage Koenma (he has been like that for a while now) walk into the office with Liz and her sons.

"Umm...you?"

"Try again, Yusuke-kun cause I do not look like him." exclaimed the person in the chair.

It swiveled around to reveal Riley in it, a smile on her face. She saw the child holding onto the girls. With a smile, she gestured for him to come over and he complied.

"Hello Kohaku. My name is Riley and this is Reikai. I assume the others have told you why we would like your presence here?"

"Ye-huh. I am needed for a big mission." the bubbly 6 year old said.

"That is right. We need your help to make the bad guys go away. But, you see, we cannot keep you here."

"Why?" he got small tears in his eyes.

"Well, we are currently fostering you. That is how they got you out of the orphanage. Now, if you want to stay here, one of us needs to adopt you. I already have the paper work and am waiting for one of them to step up and be your parent."

Yukina walked up to the desk. Riley could tell she had gotten attached to the kid. Kohaku wanted to be loved and despretly needed a mother. The Koormie was willing.

"May I?" she asked in a clear and confidant voice. "May I be the child's adoptive mother?"

"Yukina...you would be perfect. There are some papers that need to be signed for that, but for now I will put them in my desk drawer so that the two of you may become better aquainted. Understand, the court in Ningenkai prefers that it is a couple adopting and you also have no ligitimate records there, so I will have to pull some strings. Alright?"

"Of course."

Kohaku smiled broadly and waltzed over to the Koormie, hugging her tightly. Everyone shared a hearty laugh. Riley took the adoption papers on the desk and slid them into the top drawer. Kurama looked at her oddly.

"I thought you said you would put them in your desk, and not Koenma's?"

"I did. This is my new desk and this," She pointed to the large stack of papers in the corner of the hardwood. "is all the work I have to do."

Kazuma looked at the work.

"Hey...aren't these Judgment papers?"

"Sure are."

"But I thought that was Koenma's job?"

"It was, but he has kingly manners to attend to."

"Doesn't the person performing Judgment have to of the royal line?" Botan wondered.

"Yes, they do."

Everyone gazed at her. It was uncomfortable for her and she let them knew with a glare. They all took a step back simultaneously.

"Understand now that I am your boss, so you must listen to what I have to say."

"Wait...huh?"

Kurama finally pieced it together and gasped. Botan, who stood next to him, jumped.

"Honey...what is it?"

"You...are Koenma's...daughter?"

"Of course...or else this would not be my job."

* * *

I will work on chap 9. Keep posted and please review. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all...well, post anything...ya get point.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chaper took so long. Many people have read this story, but no one has reviewed in a while. Tear. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It has taken me all week to write because I had a lot of homework.

* * *

Everyone was silent in the room. The news made them all as such. They never would have guessed the Riley, the laid back girl, was Koenma, king of Reikai's daughter. Yusuke's jaw had dropped. This girl was his new boss.

"So, you are his daughter?" Kazuma finally stuttered.

"Get over it already. Who really cares?" Hiei snapped. "This atmosphere is highly irritating."

"Oh, shut up, Ebi (shrimp). It's not like you knew."

"Actually, I did. Hn, call me when this whole shock is over."

He turned around and walked out of the office. Riley stood up from her seat and walked over to her friends. Kurama shook his head and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"So, Princess, what would you like for us to do?"

She smiled at him.

"Nothing, as of yet, Kurama-kun. When something arises, I shall inform you immediately."

Walking over to the desk, she sits again and begins working on the Judgment papers on her desk. Kohaku saw the small Kit perched on a small stool behind Riley and walked over to it, petting it's soft copper coat. It stood up and yawned causing Kohaku to giggle. Riley saw how the Kit rubbed up against the child and got an idea.

"Kohaku-kun, how would you like to take care of her for me?"

"Really?" His eyes widened as he faced her.

"Of course, but you have to think of a name."

His yellow-blue eyes took on a thoughtful look. Gazing at the Kit, he tried to come up with an appropriate name for her.

"Hmmm...I will call her...Haru...for spring."

"That is a wonderful name. How about you take Haru and go with Yukina to meet Genkai? Sound good to you?"

"Hai, Riley-sama."

Bowing quickly, he took Haru into his arms, walked over to Yukina, and they proceeded to go through the portal that appeared with Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama. Botan, after saying bye, went about her ferry girl duties. Hiei had yet to return, most likely retreating to Makai. That left the happy family in the office. Damian and Dante fighting over a piece of candy (mind you, they are 17 and 15), Richard sitting in a chair reading a book that randomly appeared out of nowhere, and Koenma and Liz exiting the room talking adamantly. Riley sighed heavily before delving back into her work.

**The following month...**

"Will you all shut up?" Riley exclaimed, glaring daggers at the ones within the living room of her new house which she managed to convince her father to let her get..

All went silent, even the crickets outside. Everyone feared her when she got angry. She was like a time-bomb, waiting for someone stupid enough to activate her, sending her into a fit of screams and yells on how people can be so rude and disrespectful. Even Hiei was weary around her. You, honestly, do not want to piss off the Princess of Reikai who is also psychic. Yusuke and Kazuma have already been hovered above the ocean, 1 mile out and 750 feet up.

Riley currently sat on the ground of the living room, papers in front of her. There were Judgement papers, homework (she finished high school and is now going for a degree in Parapsychology, the study of the paranormal), and a contract with the Oni of Reikai for more vacation time and better pay. Yusuke and Kazuma have already left the room, claiming that they were going to train in the forest behind the house, despite the now frigid conditions outside. Hiei simply sat on the window seat that Riley made sure she had, just for him. Koenma assigned Hiei the job of guarding him and Mukuro enforced it. He lived with her in the house and had his own room, right beside Riley's just in case of an emergency. Kurama was in the kitchen preparing a meal for everyone. Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Kohaku were out shopping for the small child.

It was quiet in the house now and Riley smiled. It was rather hard to work with people badgering in the background. The papers she had were due in 2 days, aside from the Judgment papers which were due that night. The sun was slowly setting, casting falling beams of light into the living room. Hiei rose from his seat on the window sill and went to sit against the wall beside the Princess.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn, Riley?"

"Yes." She paused to meet his gaze.

"Why do you that work there, the papers by the book?"

"To learn...well, actually, I know everything in that book so I am reviewing. Why are you so curious?"

"No particular reason."

Smiling at him, she continued with her work. Hiei watched her. To him, she was beautiful when she smiled, she was beautiful always. It was something he couldn't deny, no matter how hard he tried. He tried to convince himself that humans were weak and useless, and when he finally did, he saw her and that all fell away. She wasn't pure human, she was a deity as well. But, still, she was enticing. Kurama entered the living room, announcing that dinner was ready. Riley was happy and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Chinese Spring Rolls and Fried Sesame Salmon.

* * *

"That was delicious Kurama-kun."

"Thank you very much, Riley."

Riley and Kurama finished up the last of the dishes. Saying she was heading outside and giving him a hug goodbye, Riley walked out the door and went to the ladder that lead up to the roof. It gave a clear view of Yokohama, a city just 40 miles outside of Tokyo. The city was beautiful at night, that was why Riley put the ladder here, so that she may sit on the roof and take in the splender of it all. Tonight, however, she was not alone. Hiei sat on the edge of the roof, staring out at the park across from the house. Humans were walking along the paths and Hiei looked at them in disgust.

"Humans...disgusting and pathetic, the whole lot of them. Only sustained by their innate curiosity of life's mysteries. Forever absorbed in the unnecessary emotions brought on by unimportant events. I shall say that I wish death one these useless creatures...but, alas, I cannot grant them the future that so greatly need. For now, I shall sit back and watch as they drone on in their forever boring existence."

"That has got to be the most I have ever heard you say." Riley replied, sitting beside him. "But, come now, we are not all that bad. We humans do have a purpose, to live and grow. We are here to be your kinds equivalent, your more humane side. Some of us are weak and pathetic, some of us are vile, but most of us...are not half bad. You have seen the lesser side of the humans. And really, who are you to judge us. What if a human were to judge your kind? What would you do?"

"Kill them."

"See, that is why your kind is so disregarded with the human race. Everything is violence to you and your kind. Demons are to quick to assume that we are all weak and pathetic. Do you know how many people out there are like Kazuma, in the factor of Reiki? Millions! Do not think idly of me and my kind, Forbidden Child." Riley finished in an icy tone.

Hiei glared at her, but she shrugged it off and looked back out at the city. He was furious. How dare she speak to him like that, he thought. There was nothing that he could do though. Riley saw his hand tighten on the hilt of his katana.

"No, no, no, Hiei-kun. You know that you cannot hurt me. It is punishable by torture and death."

"You are lucky." He glared out at the city.

"No, not entirely. I was once hated and I am still getting use to all of this." she looked at the Kajihenge "You had it easy, Hiei, your life, I mean."

"Not true."

"Actually, it is. You were disowned by your mother's tribe and taken in by thieves. You killed for living, feeling no remorse for those you slaughtered. That is easy, you pulled through. I, however, am still stuck in my past. Imagine living with a tyrant of a man who abused you on a regular basis. I missed a lot of school as a child because of him. He would hurt me so bad that I was unconscious for days. After he left my mother, that is when the raping began. That was also a common occurrence. I lost my virginity at the age of 8. When my parents separated, he grew needy and...used me to channel it. The vile and disgusting ritual happened every other day. That was when he abused me the most. That is how I got most of my scars."

She gazed at him as he raised his eyes to meet hers. Silence encased the two as they searched each others eye's for any sign of emotion. Satisfied with their findings, they laid back and gazed up at the stars.

"I believe that things happen for a reason." she began again. "All of life is preordained. The events that happen are already foretold. It is up to us, however, to chose one of the several paths before us. What we do in life is a direct influence. Evil leads us along the dark path, good, the light. A reversal of old ways allows us to change paths. Sometimes, we come to dead ends. When we do, there is no turning back. Each path is unique in it's own way and there are many. How we live determines how we grow."

They lay in silence, gazing up at the stars and clouds that moved across them. A snowflake fell onto Riley's nose and she blew it off. Light fluff tumbled from the sky, masking the stars with their white sheen. Riley smiled to herself. She had always loved the snow. Standing up, she spread her arms out and caught snow in her hands. Hiei watched her. To him, she looked like an angel. Her blonde-brown hair was braided and fell down her back to her hips. The white skirt that Shiori gave to her flared out as she spun in a circle. The long-sleeved white shirt could be seen under the knee-length, white fur-lined black trench coat she wore. She paused in her gallivanting on the roof and looked at Hiei. His eyes met hers and she smiled at him. The snowflakes had fallen in his hair, making it droop to the side. With a giggle, she knelt before him and brushed it off. Snow had also fallen of his black cloak. As she dusted him off, he watched her still. Something about her just entices him. Maybe it was her smile, the way she held herself, or the way she is altogether. It was confusing to him...all of it. Riley noticed his dazed expression and lightly shook his shoulders. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and gained a slightly pink hue in the cheeks when he saw Riley mere centimeters from his lips. It sent them both blushing upon realizing it. They laid back down.

"I...I did what you asked." Hiei said, trying to get rid of the dense feeling in the air.

"Did what?"

"The man, Kuro, the one you asked for me to find. I did." She looked at him. "I found him in Makai, dead."

A look of sadness fell onto her face. The man with whom she shared a night with...was gone. He broke his promise, the promise he made to her before he left that next morning, the promise that he would save her. Riley shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. That was life. People die and most do not like when one grieves for them. He would not like to see her cry. She might have only known him for one night...but it felt like much longer. She rolled over and rested her head on Hiei's shoulder. He was startled, but hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She accepted the warmth he offered and cuddled into him.

The snow fell more heavily and covered the two. Picking her up, Hiei jumped into the tree beside Riley's window and she telekineticly opened it. He jumped into the room and placed her on her bed. As he walked away, her hand grabbed his cloak. Her eyes spoke for her. Taking off the cloak, he revealed that he wore a simple pair of pants and a button up shirt, all black. Lifting up the blankets, Riley hurried under them. Hiei closed and locked the window before going over to her bed. She picked up the comforter, silently signalling for him to join her. To make her happy, he complied. His head rested against the back board and she cuddled into his chest. In several minutes, she was asleep. Beautiful was what Hiei thought as he looked down at her and then, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

The house was quiet when Riley woke up the next morning. Looking beside her, she saw that Hiei was still asleep. He looked so innocent laying there, a serene being unhindered by the outside world. Smiling at him, she removed herself from his hold and made her way downstairs. The sun was just rising over the horizon, it's rays of light coming through the curtains on the kitchen window. Throwing them open, she looked out at the forest behind the house. Light passed through the branches of the trees. Pushing a button on the coffee maker to start it up, Riley set to work on making eggs. She loved to cook. She has been doing it all her life. Mixing up some eggs and putting water on to boil, she opened the back door to go and water the flower bed in the back, but was stopped at what was before her. A massive demon stood in the doorway, a war hammer in hand. A gasped came from her lips as she hurried away, but it grabbed a hold of her, placing it's calloused hand over her mouth, preventing her from yelling for Hiei.

The Kajihenge had felt the demon and rushed downstairs, but her was too late. The kettle on the stove whistled but Hiei payed it no mind. The door lay on the ground, glass broken by his feet. All that remained of Riley standing where he was was a piece of the sleeve of her shirt...blood reddening the white material. Anger ran through his veins. He was taken from him, right under his nose. Reikai had to know. He had to get Riley back.

* * *

So? What did all of you think? My style of writing has changed since I posted "Like Glass...". This style is more formal, hmmm, sorry. That was pointed out to me earlier and I see what she meant. I hope you all did like it. Review.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	10. Chapter 10

'Ello there, duckies! Sorry, random Teen Titans moment. Anywhos, here is Chapter 10 and let me say, we are almost half-way. I still have so many ideas in my head for this story. Well, this is an eventful chapter. Hope you all like it.

**Warning:** Mild foul language and slight violence.

* * *

Riley rolled onto her side and looked at where she now lay. It was a musky cell with stone walls, no windows, and a single iron-bar door. A rotten smell reached her nose and she could feel last night's dinner churning in her stomach. Blood was splattered amongst the stones, smearing her skin with crimson. No sounds penetrated the walls. As she tried to sit up, a broken bone made itself known. A cry of pain echoed in the cell as she tried to clutch her side. Being bound by ropes on her wrist and elbows, she prodded her side and could tell that several of her ribs were broken. Footfalls reached her ears and she looked up at the door. Shadows played on the floor as someone stood before the grate, the light dancing eerily behind it. Keys opened the door and Riley backed up against the wall, away from the being in front of her. By the stench it gave off, she could tell it was the one who tortured people. A small creature followed it in. 

"'Ello there, pretty. 'Ow are you today?"

"Stay away from me."

Both of the beings before her got closer. The smallest pulled out a bag the clanged, giving off that there was some type of metal in it. A grin decorated the face of the largest.

"Do you know who I am?" Riley demanded.

"Our ticket to the Tantei and Reikai. You seem to be close to them, from what I observed."

"Yes, I am close to them. But do you know who I am?" She asked, smirking.

It gave her a strange look. The smirk that she wore confused him. She was playing with him, a cruel trick, twisting his thoughts. While the two were distracted, she used telekinesis to draw a sharp item from across the cell to kill them. No sound was heard as it cut through the air into the back of the small one's neck. The larger one turned and was stunned. As he turned back towards Riley, he saw her foot come up to late. A sickening crack was heard and he tumbled to the ground, a broken neck evident.

"For your information," she nudged it. "I am Princess Riley of Reikai and have been trained by the best."

Noting that they left the gate open, she hurried out of the cell and down the hall, desperately trying to find her way out.

**In Reikai...**

Koenma stood before his desk, scolding Hiei for loosing the king's only daughter. The small Kajihenge glared at the teenage king. He had sensed the demon too late, after it had entered the house and taken Riley.

"You are to go out and find her." Koenma demanded. "Go to Makai, use your Jagan to find her, and bring her back safely. The others will go with you. If she does not come back alive, you will be dead before you could even mutter an apology."

All Hiei could do was nod. Summoning a portal, Koenma gave Hiei one last warning before the Kajihenge, Kurama, Kazuma, and Yusuke passed through. When they emerged from the other side, they found that they were in front of a castle. The smell of blood came to the noses of Hiei and Kurama. They could pick up a familiar one.

"Riley." they both whispered and took off to the castle in a sprint.

As they neared it, a figure was thrown straight through the door, another one following after. The two men stopped, the others behind and watched a fight unfurl. The one that was thrown out the door jumped up and delivered a sharp reverse roundhouse kick to the others chest with their left foot, then twisted and, using the same foot, kicked them hard in the back of the knees. The other's knees gave way and they fell backwards. The first twisted their leg around and held it against the other's neck. The left foot brought the man down, the right foot going just on the back of the lower thighs. With great strength, they lifted the man's legs up while pushing hard on the neck with the left foot. A snap sounded, indicating that the man's neck broke. The killer jumped up by twisting their legs. At this, the Tantei ran over to them. Bloodied blonde hair clung to the face of the killer, reddened eyes glancing at the ground. They struggled to get the binds off of their arms.

"Riley!" exclaimed Kurama, running up and hugging her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Hiei asked as he, too, walked up.

"Reikai."

She didn't look up at them. Her eyes darted from side to side before she pulled her head up. Her normally green-brown eyes were bloodshot. Kurama took her face into his hands. Holding up his hand, he asked her how many fingers he was holding up. She didn't know. Kurama hugged her to him tightly. She was blinded by something while inside the castle.

"Let's head back." suggested Yusuke.

Everyone nodded as the Tantei called Koenma, happily saying that they got Riley back, but there were complications. The king didn't understand, but made a portal for them none the less.

* * *

Koenma stood beside his chair where his daughter sat. Yukina was trying to heal her eyes, but it had no effect. It seemed to be a poison that did it. Riley rubbed at her eyes. They burned, like hot coals against cool, bare skin. Not knowing what else to do, Yukina placed an icy hand against the princess's eyes. Riley sighed in relief. It felt so good compared to what she was feeling.

Yusuke and Kazuma were silently sitting on the couch while Kurama waited just behind the king. Hiei had left to the Infirmary to seek another healer, by order of Koenma. The ferry girl, Botan, came in and out every so often, whenever she wasn't busy with a spirit. The Quinque arrived several minutes later after Botan went and got them at Genkai's temple. Mitarai stood with Kohaku, who in turn was holding the water Elementals hand. Sabuso waited by the door, Kinar sleeping in their room. They were all relieved that it was not very serious.

"What are we going to do?" Kurama asked as he placed a hand on Riley's shoulders, who visibly jumped.

"I don't know. When Hiei returns with the other healer, we will be able to work on finding out what caused it." Koenma told him.

"I…I know what it was." Riley whispered, almost incoherently.

"Tell us. It is alright." Yukina said to her soothingly.

"The plant was the Tomareni (too-mare-e-nigh), of the western regions of Mukuro's lands. The leaf can be ground up to produce a powdery substance that, when mixed with the saliva for a salamander, which causes the burning, and the blood and venom of a cottonmouth rattlesnake found in Ningenkai, which causes the blindness, causes the effects that you see on me, amongst other things."

"Is there anti-venom?" Kurama asked.

"I…don't know."

The door of the office swung open and Hiei came into the room, a healer close behind. Riley jumped when the door opened and immediately clung to her father. Liz, Richard, Damian, and Dante followed behind the doctor.

"My poor baby." Liz exclaimed, running to her daughter's side.

"Koenma-sama, I am here. What has happened to your child?" the healer asked, bowing.

"Sakumon, she got a poison in her eyes when she was captured. Hold on." He faced Liz. "Take her up to her room and let her shower. Keep close, just in case. And Hiei? Go with them. Riley needs protection."

Liz nodded at him and helped their daughter out of the chair she was in. The blood that was on her was dried up and clung to her hair. She felt filthy and greatly needed a shower. They left the office, Hiei right behind, and walked down many halls. Riley was tottering slightly and leaned against her mother. Hiei, being courteous, gather the falling girl into his arms, a look of gratitude on Liz's face. They came upon the room and Hiei left Riley on the bathroom counter, leaving so that Liz may care for her.

"Are you sure you can take a shower on your own dear?" she asked her.

"Yes mom. I can handle it. Just wait out in the hall and if I need you, I will call." Riley assured her, tapping her temple to indicate telepathy.

Liz kissed her daughter's forehead before heading out of the bathroom. Riley set to work on removing her torn shirt, careful to avoid moving her ribs too much. Sliding off shorts and undergarments, she turned the water on to hot and climbed in. It felt great against her skin and washed away the grime that made its way into her pores. Taking a washcloth and soap, she lathered up her body and, though she could not see it, the muck washed down the drain. As she worked shampoo into her hair, she felt a cool drop of an unknown liquid fall onto her hand. Curious, she rinsed out the soap and raised her hand into the air, catching more of the liquid. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed it, regretting it instantly as the smell of decay wafted from it. Drawing on her power, she rose up into the air and felt where it was coming from. Her hand met fabric and she felt upwards on it. Hair tangled itself in her fingers. Lightly and carefully, she ran her fingers of a cold surface…skin. Falling down while screaming, she jumped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her. The door slammed open and she collapsed to the floor.

"Onna…onna, what is it?" Hiei demanded, shaking her shoulders.

"Blood…and a body in the shower."

Hiei stood up and drew back the curtains. A body was pinned to the roof of the shower, cuts covering the body. The face was defiled, but he could make out who it was. Kinar's body dripped blood into the still running water. Turning off the water and closing the curtain, he knelt beside Riley and she threw her arms around him, tears silently running down her face.

"Who was it?" she asked him, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Kinar."

A sob came from her throat as she cried harder. Liz came into the bathroom and Hiei nodded at the shower. She looked in and choked on a sob as well.

"Take care of her." She told Hiei as she hurried out to get the others.

He picked her up and set her on the counter. Removing a washcloth from one of the drawers, he wet it and began wiping the blood off of her face. Tears still fell from her eyes. Hiei rubbed a finger against her cheek.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked her.

"Ye…yes."

"I'll leave a note."

She nodded at him and slid off of the counter. Hiei handed her the robe that hung from the back of the door and went into the room to leave a note for the others on the main door. Putting on her robe, she visualized her bedroom at her house and flicked her wrist, creating a portal. Hiei took her arm and they walked through it, emerging on the other side. The covers on the bed were still messed up from Hiei hurrying out to get to Riley when she was kidnapped.

"May I borrow your eyes?" she asked him timidly.

Knowing what she meant, he dropped his mind shield to let her in. Placing her telekinetic powers into his optical (eye) nerves, she could see what he could. Walking over to the closet, he opened it like she asked.

"On the far left, there is the long blue shirt. Could you get that?"

Hiei did as she asked, out of pity and almost non-existent kindness. Going over to the dresser, he fetched her shorts, but she used his eyes and got her own undergarments. He left the room and went to his own while she changed. A bump alerted him and hurried out of his room, happy that Riley was blind for all he wore was a towel around his waist. Riley had tumbled over a book on the floor and landed hard on her bum. She was scantly clad as well, only a bra and her boyshorts. Hiei couldn't help but look over her body. The scars that she once had were all gone, leaving her skin near-flawless.

"Hiei?" she called.

"Yes."

She jumped slightly, not knowing he was in the room with her barely in anything. Holding on to her desk, she pulled herself up and walked over to him. Not knowing what the hell she was doing, he was frozen in place, mind gears turning. Her hand landed on his shoulder and she rested her head against his chest.

"Will you please stay with me again, Hiei-kun? I do not want to be alone anymore. Fear is swimming within my head and I cannot take it. All that is happening is frightening. I cannot see anything. My vision is incapacitated. It is hard for me to defend myself if the need arises. Please..."

She gazed up at him, her still bloodshot eyes meeting his. Stroking her cheek, he rested his chin against her forehead.

"Let me take a shower."

"Alright. Hurry."

"Don't worry."

He left her to go take his shower while she finished putting her clothes on. When he came back, she was curled up under the covers, them drawn tightly around her body. Upon hearing him approaching, she sat up and pulled back the covers, him crawling under with her. Normally he could care less, but something made him want to protect her like he does Yukina. Riley was like a younger sister, the need to keep her safe was strong. However, something in the back of his head told him that it was more. He never listened. She was a friend and was damn lucky to even be that. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled against him, a smile coming to her face.

"Thank you, Hiei-kun."

"Hn."

"Back to monosyllables, I see."

"Funny."

"Wow, that was two."

"Shut up."

"Two again. Come on keep going." She giggled.

"Keep your mouth shut onna."

"Make me." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Don't make me cut it off."

"Like you would."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure."

She did it again. Pulling a katana out of nowhere, he placed the blade on top of it. Smirking, he pushed slightly. Closing her eyes, Riley pushed her tongue against the metal, dragging it across, making blood appear. Hiei looked at her in disbelief, setting the blade on the ground. His urge to kiss her made itself known. Demons find the blood of their mate's or possible mate's attractive. This was on of those incidents. Knowing that it was driving him crazy, Riley licked him on the lips, smearing her blood on them. Not being able to take it anymore, he slammed his lips against hers, claiming them for him only. A moan came from her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist, one of them trailing down her side to her leg while he moved on top of her. Pulling away for a little, he licked the blood off of lips., before shaking his head rather harshly.

"What the hell?"

"Hiei? Did I do something wrong?"

"Damn you! How...What...Ahh! I'm confused." He got off of her, sitting at the foot of the bed. "What the fuck is going on? What are you doing to me?"

"How am I to know? You will not tell me."

"This...racing of energy. My mind is cluttered and my stomach feels light. Damn it! I must be sick or something. Yeah, sick, a cold or virus or disease. That's it."

Riley heart fell as she gazed down at her comforter. She knew what it was, but could tell that he didn't like it. A tear came to her eye but she wiped it away before he could see it.

"Get out." she demanded.

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!" she screamed at him, not being able to meet his eyes, in more then one way.

"Fine!" he hollered back, standing up, grabbing his katana, and rushing out.

"And don't come back!"

The front door slammed shut and Riley fell forward on her bed, tears falling out of her eyes.

"HIEI!" She screamed so loud that the neighbors down the road were startled awake.

The Kajihenge stopped as he landed on a branch. Something told him to go back and comfort her, but he turned away, making his way to the Makai portal.

* * *

Well? Let me know what you all think. I haven't had a review since, like, chapter 4. Is it not a good story or something? I like it, but then again, I wrote it so obviously I would like it. Just let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I have not been able to sign in for the past 3 days. I don't know why. So, in order to make up for it, here is a double chapter. I combined 11 and 12. Hope you all like it!

* * *

_  
A small child, no more then two, with blonde pigtails atop her head runs across the lawn of her home, laughing at an unseen thing. Her mother, a strikingly beautiful woman with hair like her daughters and the same sparkling emerald eyes, watches from the back porch. The girls father was not home, he was out working. The child stops in the middle of the yard and falls onto the ground, clutching her side from running so much. Elizabeth looks admirably at her daughter once more, a smile on her lips, before turning and walking back into the home. Riley lays down and watches the clouds over head, making out animals in them. A shadow falls onto her and she squints her eyes. Noticing that it was only her imaginary friend, she grabs his hand and pulls him down next to her._

"_Roku-kun, you sad?" she asks in her childish voice._

_The small person beside her sighs, his black-gray hair falling into his face, shading his slate eyes. Pointed ears twitch slightly, along with massive onyx bat wings. Looking at her, he places a hand on his head and smiles slightly._

"_Yes, Ri Ri-Chan. I am sad." He stands up again and walks towards the back fence._

_Riley jumps up and runs after him, latching onto his arm. He only stood a few inches taller then her and she was rather small, being only two years old. He came to her on her first birthday, making her ever so happy to have a friend. Hanging onto his arm, she began crying._

"_Roku-kun gonna weave (leave) me?" she asks as her lip trembles._

"_No, I am not going to leave you little one." He picks her up, easily supporting her in his arms despite him meager size. "How about a story, but which one?"_

"_Youko-kun and Kuronue-kun, please!"_

_A smile forms on both their faces as he puts her down and they walk hand in hand to the house._

_-_

_Riley sat on the steps of her home, the wind's fingers playing with her mid-back length hair. Her emerald eyes showed great sadness. Damian and Dante sat beside her, watching as their father loaded their belongings into the back of the family van. They were moving to England where their mother's family lived. Riley was especially sad because she was leaving her two best friends, her cousin Kurama and Roku. Gazing to the side of the steps, she saw Roku standing around the corner of the house. Saying she wanted to look at the backyard one last time, she went over to him. Tears came to her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck._

"_Roku-kun, I don't want to go! I'll miss you so much."_

"_I will miss you do, but expect me to pay you a visit every now and then, alright?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I have a present for you."_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of jewelery. It was a red, spherical gem wrapped in silver and hung from a silver chain. Riley took it into her hands and looked at in awe._

"_Arigato-gozaimasu, Roku-kun."_

"_It is my most prized possession. This was how Kuronue died, attempting to get it back. That is how I died."_

"_You...You're Kuronue?" she asked in disbelief._

"_Take care Riley-chan. Be safe and know that I care for you deeply."_

_He kissed her on her forehead and began to fade away._

"_Kuronue! No! Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

* * *

_

Riley shot up in bed and blinked. Everything was dark and she began to panic, until memories of the past 2 days passed by in her head. Last night was bright, the fight she had with Hiei and the death of Kinar. Rubbing her blind eyes, she threw her feet over the edge of the bed and reached around on her nightstand. Being without sight will surely be the death of her. Finding her glasses, she reached under her pillow and pulled out a dagger. Remembering a spell she read about in her father's library, she drew the blade against her palm, drawing blood to the surface. A chant echoed in her mind and reverberated in her mouth.

_'Blood of mine,_

_Power held within,_

_Spirit of my kindred,_

_Aid me in my trial._

_Blindness hath taken me,_

_Darkness shrouded over mine eyes,_

_With the claret, power, and life of me,_

_Help me grant me feeble sight within this glass_

_Aid me _

_Help me_

_Guide me_

_Allow me to see_

_Until mine own eyes be healed.'_

Running the blood over the interior part of the glasses, she released energy into it. The power gathered the blood and spider-webbed over the surface, causing the glasses to glow slightly. She could feel the spell taking effect. Looking down at the glasses, she could make out the skin of her legs. The spell had worked. Placing the glasses onto her face, she smiled as she gazed around her room, happy to see, though it is only with the glasses.

Standing up, she walked over to her closet and opened the door, flipping a switch to turn on the light. Digging into the back, a box was her end result, old with age and a back angel on the top. Inside of it was the necklace that Kuronue gave her before she moved to England. It was not dusty one bit, having been in the box for many years. There was also a few drawings of the two of them and a journal she started the year before she moved. Taking the necklace into her hands, she closed the box and returned it to its spot. She gathered some clothes she wanted to wear and changed into them.

With the chain around her neck, Riley went downstairs to cook up some food because her stomach was yelling at her. The kitchen was cleaned up and a new door was put on, most likely the work of her father. While gathering ingredients for a sandwich, she recalled what happened between her and Hiei last night. She ran a finger over her lips, a small smile on them. They had kissed and she enjoyed it, but he didn't. A lone tear came to her eye but she brushed it away. Picking up her sandwich, after putting away everything, she went out to the living room for some well earned rest in front of the TV.

After an hour, the door opened and someone pounded up the stairs, stopping at her door, and throwing it open. A grunt was heard and Riley turned around to rest her head on her arms on the back of the couch. The person ran back down the stairs and stopped at the entrance to the Living room. Jade eyes widened upon seeing Riley there with a smile on her face.

"Hello Kurama-kun. How are you this fine day?"

"Huh? You know it is me?"

"No shit Sherlock. Notice the glasses?" he nodded. "I can see with them...a simple spell. It lasts about a month so I will have to rekindle it at that time or until we find a way to fix my little dilemma. So, how are you?"

"Fine, surprised but fine. I am fine, but we were worried. Where's Hiei?"

He sat on the couch with her and she leaned into him.

"He is gone. He left last night after we had a fight. I don't know where he is, though, and I am worried. Just can't help it."

"You love him, don't you?"

"I don't know. There is something there, I just cannot identify it. I do know that he feels nothing for me, maybe pity, possibly a bit of attachment, but nothing more. He proved it."

He kissed her on the forehead and stood up. She hopped up as well and jumped on to his back. Waving a hand in the air, she summoned a portal to her office and they went through. Koenma was on the other side, along with Liz, Damian, Dante, and Richard, and was startled when they came through.

"Riley, are you alright?" Koenma asked.

"Oh, I am fine so wipe those looks of worry off your face and get your damn feet off my desk Damian!" she yelled, hopping off of Kurama's back.

"You.."

"Yes, I can see, but only with these glasses and my peripheral vision is totally out."

"Damn Riley, what the hell was digging into my back?" Kurama asked as he rubbed a sore spot.

Gazing around her neck, he saw the ever familiar pendant there. Shock registered on his face as hurried over to her, taking it into is hands. In the blink of an eye, Youko took his place, still holding the pendant.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"It was gift, from a childhood friend." Riley told him, not fearing him one bit. "Youko, I did not steal this or anything. It was given to me by Kuronue himself, as a memory of him."

"But...he's dead?"

"Kind of.." Koenma stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Youko slammed his hands on the desk, causing a stack of papers to fall over. "What do you mean he is kind of alive? Where is Kuronue?"

"Not here. Youko, my father sent him to me when I was a child so that he might protect me. I was in danger and Kuronue could be trusted. He was restored for that time, but his soul is still here in Reikai, that much I know. I have not seen him since I was six and for you I know it was longer. Please stop this anger," she wrapped her arms around his middle. "We will summon him and maybe we can restore him to a corporal body, held up by magic and Reiki. Please, just stop."

Youko sighed and removed his fist from the desk. Turning around, he gave Riley a small hug before letting Kurama take control. They separated and Riley scooted them all out of her office, saying how work has piled up. Making a promise to Kurama that she will look into Kuronue's case, she closed the door and sat in her chair. There were many Judgment papers before her and, with a sigh, she dived into her work.

* * *

Riley was still working when Jorge came into the office with her dinner. Most of the papers were finished and she stood up to stretch. The food was a simple lay out of shrimp, salmon, rice, pork, and vegetables.

"Thank you Jorge."

"It is not a problem, Riley-sama. You should rest."

"I will, I will, not now though. I have more left to do. Don't worry. I will turn in before long. Oh, have you talked with my father about Kuronue?"

"Yes, that is another reason I came. Come in." He called behind him.

The door opened and a tall man with black hair up in a similar colored hat and pointed ears walked in. Riley smiled largely at him and ran around her desk, into his arms. A smile was on both of their faces as they hugged each other tightly.

"Kuronue. I have missed you so much. Why did you return to Reikai after I moved?"

"I had to. Your father had me there to keep you safe, but when you moved, I had to came back here."

"How would you like another chance at life?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, pulling away.

"A corporal body. We can create one for you. The spell with be restored every year, allowing you to live until the flame blows out. If you want to, I can summon the Reiki Manipulators and Sorcerers to set to work on it?"

"That...will make me very happy." He kissed her on the forehead just as the door opened.

They looked over at it and Kuronue froze in place when he saw Youko come into the room. Eyeing each other, a silent greeting passed between the two. Riley ushered Kuronue to the door and, with a goodbye, pushed them out of the office. She had important matters to attend to. The next fire Elemental is out there and she sure as hell doesn't want the demons to find them. Kinar was going to be sent back to his family, just like Hitomi was going back to her grandparents in Ningenkai. Sabuso was still broken up, that much she knew. Curious as to how the earth Elemental is dealing, Riley looked outside and towards a tree in which the Quinque would relax after training. Sabuso sat under it, back against the trunk and head on knees. A wave of sadness rolled off of him and made Riley nauseas. She walked onto the balcony of her office and gingerly leapt down, landing softly on the ground below. Walking over to Sabuso, she sat down before him and rested her head on his.

"Sabuso, I know what it is like to lose someone you greatly care for. It tears you up inside and you feel as though you will never heal, but in due time, you will. It feels as though you will not be able to go one without them by your side, but trust me, all will improve. The hole will exist for ever more, it will feel as though it won't fill. Have trust in yourself and know that Kinar would hate to see you like this."

He lifted up his head and looked at Riley. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Her own arms went around his waist. The rested against the tree, each in their own thoughts.

"It does hurt, Riley."

"I know. It usually does, but it will improve."

"How are you certain?"

"Because we can avenge Kinar's death. I believe the person that killed him works for Reikai. It is logical in the fact that they knew where he was, which room was mine, how close everyone is to him, and the fact that I was blind."

"Was?"

"My glasses enable me to see temporarily. Now, if we can find who it was that gave that information away, we might have our key to finding the Oppressors."

"Any ideas?"

"A few." she replied, looking up at him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hiei entered Mukuro's castle, shoving guards out of his way as he hurried to his room. Some were smart and moved out of his way, knowing fully the wrath of the heir. Mukuro walked out of her library just as Hiei ran by. Not knowing why he returned so early, she followed after him. His room was at the end of a large hall, a balcony wrapping around it with two vast window/doors leaning onto it. He had a wall full of weapons, a large wardrobe, a king-size canopy bed, and a desk littered with books of all kinds. Throwing his katana on to the bed, he walked over to the window and threw open the curtains. Light from the rising sun flooded into the room, casting Hiei in a glow of red and orange fire. He looked out at the forests, lakes, and mountains in distance and didn't hear Mukuro come into the room. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him slightly.

"What bothers you this morning Hiei? I thought you were suppose to be watching Princess Riley and looking for the Quinque?"

"Hn. Not important."

"Of course it is."

"No...it's not."

Mukuro rested her head on his and took him in for a hug. He didn't fight back and just leaned against her. They watched the sun rise up into the sky, not moving, not talking. Mukuro hugged Hiei tightly before letting go.

"Come along. Breakfast must be ready."

She turned away and walked out of the room. Hiei watched her leave before facing the window once more. Koenma will be upset if he stays here to long. He didn't want to end up in prison. Walking over to the weapons wall, he grabbed swords, poles, knives, any weapon that he could use and placed them into a tie-up canvas bag. His wardrobe was full of cloaks and outfits of all types so he took different ones and placed them into another bag. With one last look around the room, he strapped his katana to his waist, gathered up the two bags, and left the room. Mukuro awaited him in the dinning hall and they ate together, silence like a thick fog over them.

* * *

Riley jumped up from her seat at her desk with a folder in hand and ran off to find her father with good news. She had located the new fire Elemental in Africa. It was a young woman, around 16 or so, named Jambuea. Jambuea lives in Kenya with her tribe and showed signs of being gifted with higher levels of Reiki. Riley found Koenma in his throne room, sorting through papers on a desk to the side of the large chair.

"Daddy! I found our new Quinque. She's in Africa."

"I'll get the others together."

"No. May I go?"

He gave a nod of approval, wondering why she wanted to go so bad. Smiling and giving her father a hug, Riley waved her hand down the length of her body, her clothes changing to a white tank top under a khaki vest with khaki short shorts. A gun was hidden under the vest and a 5'3" katana with a foot long hilt was strapped to her back. With a final bow, she created a portal and walked through it.

When she emerged on the other side, she was in a grass field in the middle of Kenya. She had been there before, when she was younger. Liz volunteered around the world in rescue operations and aided countries with their poorer citizens. They had visited Jambuea's village before and her and Riley became fast friends. Riley knew the language and the lands so she walked towards the north where Jambuea's village was.

When she was less then a mile away, she became aware of people in the bushes. Arrows shot at her and she drew her sword, effectively swatting them all away. The soldiers of the village emerged from the brush and Riley instantly recognized Jambuea. The two girls hugged each other, not having talked in many years.

"-Riley, it is so good to see you. What brings you to our village?-" she asked in her own language.

"Jambuea, may we talk in private?"

"Of course." she replied in English, being the only one in the village who can speak it, aside from the leader, her father.

The two friends walked back to the village littered with straw huts. Many people walked around, doing daily chores or gathering needed items. Jambuea led the way to her hut on the far end of the village. Upon entering it, Riley sat down on a pillow made of lion hide and bird feathers.

"What brings you here Riley?"

"A business problem."

Riley delved into everything concerning Reikai, the Quinque, and the Oppressors. Jambuea sat patiently, listening to her friend. Disbelief was evident but she payed attention none the less. When Riley finished, all was silent. Jambuea had her eyes closed, thinking hard.

"So I am the new fire Elemental?"

"Yes, according to my findings, and those have yet to be wrong."

"I need to go with you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Than I must tell my father."

"He already knows."

Jambuea looked up at her, questioningly, but heard a cough from the doorway. Her father stood there, hunched over a walking staff. He walked over to the two girls and sat with them. Jambuea looked at her father.

"Go, my child. Your assistance is of the utmost importance."

"Of course father."

Jambuea rose up and went to her room to gather her belongings. Riley stood as well, securing her sword to her back. The leader looked at her with caring eyes.

"You will make sure my daughter is well taken care for?"

"Yes, I will sir. Do not worry. She will be in fine hands."

Jambuea came out of her room and bid her father a tearful farewell. Riley summoned a portal and reassured her friend that it was safe. They passed through and arrived in Riley's office. Someone sat in her chair, feet up on the desk. Riley frowned as dirt covered her paperwork.

"Get your damn feet off of my desk, Hiei." She yelled at the Kajihenge.

He smirked at her, but did as he was told. Jambuea sat her bags on the ground beside her and looked at Hiei curiously. The Kajihenge noticed and smirked at her. Getting up from the chair, he walked over to the two women. Riley still frowned but hid it from Hiei. He, however, saw it and a wave of regret washed over him. He had hurt her. He had cut her deeply, but he didn't know how to heal it.

"You are back." Riley more or so stated.

"Yes. What may I do to lend my help?"

"Hmm...we are currently searching for the Oppressors. When we locate them, I need you and the others to go in search of them." she faced Jambuea. "This is Jaganshi Hiei, former Reikai Tantei and current bodyguard of yours truly. Hiei, this is Jambuea, a friend of mine and our new fire Elemental."

They were interrupted as Jorge came bursting into the room, a paper in hand. Catching his breath, he handed it to Riley. She skimmed through it, eyes widening as she did. Telling Jorge to contact the others and her father, she sat at her desk and typed something into the computer on it. A screen came down from the ceiling and a map appeared on it. Hiei walked to her side and leaned over her shoulder reading the note briefly before starting up a mental conversation with Riley.

_'I'm...sorry...for what I did.'_ he stuttered telepathically to her.

_'Hiei...did you just apologize?'_

_'Don't rub it in.'_

_'I'm not, just shocked. You were never one for apologizes.'_

_'Do you accept or not.'_

_'Of course I accept.'_

They ceased their conversation and, before he walked over to his usual wall spot, Hiei gave Riley a small peck on the cheek, shocking her. Jambuea looked at her friend with a knowing look before making herself comfortable in a chair. The door opened several seconds later and the Reikai Tantei walked in, Koenma in the lead.

"What is it?" he asked his daughter.

"We found them."

* * *

Well, what does everyone think? Please, please Review. I miss them and it is good to hear what everyone thinks of my story. Ideas as well as suggestions are accepted.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	12. Chapter 12

Wow. I haven't updated in almost a month. School is almost over and I have examz to study for and a work up the ass. So very sorry. I have been working on this, at a meager pace, but I have none the less. I already have the concept for the next chapter down.

Mind you, Riley is still blind but she has the glasses so if I overlook that little bit, I know. I did it on purpose.

Hope you enjoy this eventful chapter...and more charaters! Yay!

* * *

"The Oppressors are located in a small city exactly 220 miles northwest of Chioni. Chioni is a snow covered city in the northern regions of Makai. The notice that I received came from a spy that had managed to find them one day. She has been tailing them for a while now, about 4 months, but has been on the case for 2 years. She has not been able to actually catch up to them, but has kept tabs. Now, I will be creating a portal and all of us, minus Koenma, will be meeting up with her. Any questions?" 

"None." Koenma answered when no one said a word.

"Good, let's get a move on then."

Riley pushed her glasses back up to their resting place and collected the coat she had on the back of the chair, Kurama seeing a brief glimpse of her familiar weaponry. Jambuea walked over to Riley and whispered in her ear. The princess smacked her head and faced her friends.

"I was just reminded of a little mistake of mine. Everyone, this is Jambuea, our new fire Elemental and an old friend of mine. Jambuea, this is Yusuke, Kazuma, my cousin Kurama, my father King Koenma, and, well, you know Hiei." She announced, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hello everyone. Where…are the other Quinque?"

"Oh, Sabuso is….relaxing; Mitarai is probably with Kohaku at Genkai's temple. We'll collect the two older ones, but I believe that Kohaku is way too young for this. He still needs training and I've barely had the time."

"I will have one of the SD train him, alright?" Koenma reassured her.

"Understood. Hold on one second." She closed her eyes in concentration.

Hiei could feel her mind calling to Sabuso. A minute later, he strode through the door. Mitarai was too far away to call and was still slightly inexperienced in the art of fighting. Making sure that everyone was ready and equipped, each in their own way, Riley opened a portal to just outside the Oppressor's base.

* * *

All was quiet and no sounds echoed in the vast, snowy expanse. A lone figure stood atop a cliff, looking out at the city nestled in the crevices of the mountains. A sound of whirling wind came from behind her and she turned to see Riley walking through, securing her kimono-style coat. A smile came to the face of the two women and they hugged, saying hellos to each other. Hiei followed her, and after him came Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma, Sabuso, and Jambuea. Riley pulled away from her friend and faced the others. 

"This is our spy, Chai-Niashan, or just Chai. I met her when I first arrived in Reikai and we have been friends since. She has been on this case for 2 years now. Chai, I know that you know who all of them are so there is no need for introductions. Now, what is it that you found, exactly?"

Chai pulled out binoculars out from the pack resting by her feet. Setting them to her eyes, she verified her findings before handing them to Riley. She looked through them and could see the castle set at the base of the mountains Chai told her to look for. There were guards set all around it, carrying swords, bows, staffs, and other weaponry. Turning back, she laughed as she saw Kurama, Kazuma, and Yusuke huddled by Hiei, hoping to gain some of the Kajihenge's warmth. Jambuea was curled in a ball at his feet, clearly not used to such cold temperatures. The fire demon growled at them and, fearful of being killed, they stepped or rolled away slowly. Chai and Riley exchanged a glance before facing Sabuso.

"Any ideas on how to penetrate their defenses?" Chai asked the two.

"Ambush?" suggested Sabuso.

"That's like committing Seppuku. No, we'll figure something out. It is getting late," Riley said, gazing up at the descending sun. "There is a village about 2 miles south of here that should have warm clothes and futons with blankets for us. All of you stay here and keep warm."

Chai took a hold of her arm and pulled her to the side.

"You're going to the Shinobi village?"

"Yes."

"Bring the others back, alright?"

"Because we might need their help or you want to see your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend." she retorted, despite the blush evidently on her face.

"Demons love, all the time. It is perfectly natural to have feelings for one of your own kind, a wind master none the less. I see the way you two are around each other, there is definitely something there. Do not hold it back or else it comes around and bites you hard in the ass, especially if you let it slip away. Alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"Come on, you are a beautiful, 20 year old, wind goddess with a killer body, reputation for being one of the smartest of Reikai forces, and single. Snag him while you can, dear, that's all I can say. Now, I best get a move on, okay?"

"Of course and thank you."

"Anything for you, anytime."

She tightened her coat around, but making sure her guns were within grasp. Kurama walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe one of us should go with you."

"I shall be fine. I will bring back any things that we might need. It really isn't that far and I will bring back some company, alright? Plus, I can handle myself."

"If you say so."

Giving him a hug, she began her trek south, feeling the eyes of friends on her back. Once she was out of sight, she ran full speed, arriving at the Shinobi village within 15 minutes. The villagers put their weapons at the ready, prepared to take her down in a heart beat. She moved quick as arrows were let loose and they embedded themselves in the ground. Drawing a gun, she aimed it point blank at the man that leapt in front of her.

"Damn shella, you move quick. Caught me off guard." replied an ever familiar Irish-accented man.

A smile came to Riley's face as she holstered her gun and hugged the red head in front of her. A man with blue hair slicked back and green bangs came up behind her and she hugged him as well. The cold air nipped at her slightly exposed legs. She envied her friends because the cold weather did not bother them.

"What's that on your nose?" Touya asked her.

"Glasses. I kind of got blind. They help me see because of a spell. I'll explain it later."

"Let's head inside." he said, softly.

The archers around them assumed their posts once again and the trio made for a hut near the villages large stone fire circle. Once inside, Riley dived towards the futon set before the indoor fire pit and cuddled up inside a blanket. Jin and Touya laughed at this. The wind master sat with Riley and she offered him some of the blanket. Together, they sat in the warmth, talking lightly so as not to disturb Touya in the other room.

"So 'ow is my lit'le Chai (he pronounces it as 'shy')? Still as cute and sweet as ever?"

"Of course." she answered, taking a small sip of her tea. "Well, we best be heading back to them. They are probably worrying about me."

"How many supplies do we need, then?" Touya asked as he entered the room, adjusting his newly acquired cloak.

"Enough for 10 people to last about a week. We'll need food, futons, coats, blankets, and horses. There will be a lot of traveling. Rumor in Reikai is that the Oppressors still do not have their fire Elemental. If we can beat them to it then I should be able to contain the souls of them in order to prevent the doom that is eminent."

"Sounds all right wit' me." exclaimed Jin, ears wiggling with excitement.

"Understood. I will obtain the horses and futons. Jin can take care of the blankets and coats while you handle the food. Seems fair?"

"With you, of course." She stood up and passed by him, but gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, cuz." she hurried out.

The two men set to work on what they were assigned.

* * *

Kurama stood by the line of trees, watching to see when Riley will return. The sun had set hours before and they managed to get a fire started behind the bushes with Hiei's help. Said Kajihenge had made himself comfortable away from the morons by the fire (Kazuma and Yusuke, of course.) Jambuea was sleeping with her head on Sabuso's leg and he, too, was resting against the log beside them. 

Chai was keeping an eye on the city when she heard the sound of hooves in the forest. Apparently, Hiei and Kurama heard it to because they were poised for attack at the tree line. The sounds echoed around them, as if there were many horses. A neigh came to their ears and they saw the shadow of a person upon a horse come towards them. Hiei jumped at them while pulling out his katana, but it was blocked by a rifle barrel.

"Stand down Hiei, it's just me." came the familiar voice of Riley. "Hiei! I said stop! Hiei!"

The sound of a sword colliding with the steel rifle barrel reached the ears of Kurama, Chai, Touya, and Jin, who had just rode up. The ice master tackled Hiei.

"What is wrong with you?" He yelled at the Kajihenge.

"I...nothing."

Pushing Touya off of him, he stood up, dusted off, and walked back to the campsite with katana in hand. Chai's eyes followed him on his path before turning towards Jin who had hurried to her side as soon as he got off of the horse he was on. She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. The wind master was flushed but placed his arm around her waist. Riley strapped the rifle to the horse once again before hopping down with Touya's help.

"I am back. We must hurry though." She said to Kurama who took the two horses she brought along with her.

Sabuso and Jambuea appeared out of the bushes and grabbed the reigns of the two extra horses Touya and Jin had. In total, 7 horses awaited the long voyage around Makai. Tying them up, the gang went back to the campsite where Kazuma and Yusuke had just woke up. Hiei sat by the fire.

"We'll be leaving soon so we had best dismantle the campsite." Kurama said to them and they set to work.

"How are we going to do this, with the horses I mean?" Sabuso asked the princess.

"Jambuea and you will share one, Jin and Chai on another, and the rest of us will have our own."

"But we only have 7 horses, not 8 like we need." Chai thought.

"True, but one of us will not be going."

"Who, might I ask onna?" Hiei wondered, walking up.

"Why you, of course. I would have thought a puppet would figure it out."

Everyone looked at her questioningly, but was answered when 'Hiei' jumped at Riley. Ducking, she narrowly missed the blade aimed at her neck. Rolling to the side, she jumped up and, in the process, drew her handgun. Taking aim, the sound of the gun firing echoed through the area. 'Hiei' fell to the ground with a bullet wound to the temple. Placing her gun away, Riley knelt down and pulled off the bandanna around his forehead to reveal, not the Jagan eye, but the kanji symbol of puppet (original, ne?)

"Puppet." She simply stated waving her hand at it nonchalantly.

With a wave of a small amount of Reiki, she extinguished the fire in the middle of the camping ground.

"Where is Hiei, then?" Kurama asked her.

"Probably being held against his will in the castle of the Oppressors. I need to get there and rescue him."

"Wait a minute, you are not going to do that." yelled Touya and Yusuke in unison.

"I will and you cannot stop me. Stay here and if I or Hiei do not return in an hour, leave and go to the Shinobi village. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and Riley smiled at them. Making sure her coat was tight on her, she grabbed her horse, jumped up into the saddle, and took off down a path leading to the bottom of the cliff. It was snowing again by the time she reached the bottom so she had to put on a wide-brimmed hat she had secured to her horse at the village. There was a lake just before the city of Chioni and, having no choice, she spurred the horse to ride fast across it. The ice shifted slightly to the weight but, luckily, didn't give way.

City gates rose up before her and the castle loomed just beyond it. Drawing her rifle with scope, she let the reigns hang and took aim at the guards. The horse was trained for this so she knew what to do. Keeping in a canter, the horse rode straight and light so Riley could shot her gun. Several guards went down in just a few seconds. The gates swung open in response to the gunfire and that was what Riley wanted. Killing those guards, she stampeded through and up to the castle. Stopping her horse, she placed the rifle where it belonged and hopped down. The doors opened and she was welcomed but none other then the Spirit Oppressor himself.

"What a pleasant surprise. Do come in, I know why you are here." He soothed, parting the way so she could enter.

Staying on her guard, she walked through the door and entered the grand hall. Five seats were at the far end and three were occupied; Water, Earth, and Air. Fire was empty but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him. Hiei was chained to the wall beside the seat, battered and bleeding. A realization that she hoped was wrong was proven true when she saw this. Hiei was the Fire Oppressor. Turning towards the Spirit Oppressor, Ki-Shin, she bowed her head.

"Release Hiei, please."

"Why would I do that?"

"Would you rather have him or the Princess of Reikai?"

This caught Hiei's attention and he looked up at her. Disbelief was on his face, as well as a certain admiration for her bravery. Collecting himself, Ki-Shin looked at her and smiled.

"Why, dear, how brave. I would, very much, love to have you as a part of my collection…" he took her face into his hand. "….Among other things."

Riley suppressed a shiver as his hand fell onto her arm and stroked it. Shrugging him off, she stepped back and met Hiei's eyes. He still had the look of disbelief on his face and it confused her.

"Let Hiei go and I will stay here."

"Alright...we can always get him back." Ki-Shin said.

"You let him go and not attack him. Reikai has a way to extract the Oppressor soul within him. They can release it so it could find another host."

"Hmm...I like the way you think." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let Hiei go."

A guard walked over and removed the chain from the Kajihenge's wrists. He stood up on shaky legs. Walking over to Riley, she withdrew Ki-Shin's arm from her waist and wrapped her own around Hiei's. With a glance at the Oppressors, she walked with him out of the castle to where her horse waited. The guards followed after to make sure she would not escape. Taking off her coat, she set it, securely, on her horse. Hiei got into the saddle.

"Tell the others I am sorry. Perhaps I can help the case this way." Riley said sadly.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to. Take care."

"You too."

"Didn't know you care."

"Everyone has their secrets."

"Yes, and yours are the most trivial."

With a nudge to the horse's sides, Hiei turned around and cantered out of the city. A tear rolled down Riley's face and she closed her eyes tightly. A blow to the back of her head caused her to fall to the ground in a heap. Ki-Shin knelt beside her, a devious grin on his face.

* * *

Like it? Let me know. 

As a side note, I am sure most everyone here knows about deviantART...I have an account on there and have posted pictures that I drew of Riley. For those who are familiar with "Like Glass, Happiness Can Shatter", there is a picture of Sakura in her kitsune form there, as well as the character concept for a YYH collaboration with a friend of mine. My username is MartixButterfly117. Check it out.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	13. Chapter 13

I have this chapter out a little earlier than I said. Thankfully, my fourth period teacher let me go to the media center to type this up...so YAY! Well, here you go and this chapter is kind of a filler. The exciting stuff starts in the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to**_ Nekodemongrl_** who has reviewed numerous times for my other, and this, stories.

* * *

Four months had passed since Riley stayed with the Oppressors. By order of Koenma, the Reikai Tantei were not allowed to pursue them. It could compromise his daughter's situation. There had been no word on her, nor any on the Oppressors. Reikai did as Riley said and performed a removal of the soul within Hiei. It was painful, but went alright. Soon after, it was released into Makai where it would find its new home. That would take a while which bought them time to train the Quinque. Yukina was hesitant about letting Kohaku build up his power which would, eventually, lead to the downfall of the Oppressors, as well as the Quinque. Everyone knew that the future held death.

Kuronue had been restored to a corporal body and stayed with Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Kohaku in Riley's home. Botan had been very busy ferrying souls out of Makai and Ningenkai. Her wedding with Kurama had to be put on hold. Koenma was up to his neck in paperwork, but managed to slide through it with the help of Liz and Richard. Damian and Dante were training with Yusuke, while Chai, in her off time, partnered with Sabuso to cover Takini's training. Him, Damian, and Dante were each half earth demon, but, luckily, were not eligible for an Oppressor soul or Quinque.

Not a day passed did one of them not think of how Riley was doing. She was all alone in the lair of the enemy. No one knows what they are entirely capable of, save for Hiei who had witnessed it first hand, though did not give details to his friends. All prayed that she was alright.

While training in a field just outside of Reikai castle, Jorge came running to the Tantei. A paper was held tight in his grasp as he hurried them to the office. He was slightly paler than normal. This alerted them and they hoped it was not serious, though they knew it their gut that is was. Koenma was, unusually, in his baby form. He only reverted to that now if he was stressed beyond help.

"We found her….at last." He told them, a look of relief coming to his face, as well as the others.

"Where is she, then?" Yusuke asked as he pulled himself out of his shocked state.

"At a base several miles away from the old one. It is farther north and we fear that she is hurt. It was luck that the trackers managed to track her down considering her Reiki is so low."

"Make us a portal then." Kazuma demanded.

"Now be patient. You can't go barging in there! We could compromise her safety. Do you honestly want her to die….for real?" yelled Koenma, jumping on to his desk and flailing about his arms.

Kurama placed a hand on the shoulders of Yusuke and Kazuma and had them sit down. Hiei remained leaning against the wall, while Damian, Dante, Takini, and Richard planted their selves on the floor. The kitsune also sat in a chair, placing his hands in his lap and looking up at Koenma. The king made to start but was interrupted when the door opened, revealing Liz, Touya, Jin, and Chai, who was holding hands with said Wind Master. Sabuso, Jambuea, and Mitarai came walking in, apparently having a conversation on fighting styles.

"Now that almost everyone is here, I can begin. Riley is indeed being held against her will in one of the Oppressor bases. We will plan out a way to retrieve her from their hold, but we don't know how long it will take. Now before you start yelling," he threw up his hands as Yusuke got up with a fist raised. "I have an idea."

"Which would be what, exactly?" Hiei asked, meeting the king's eyes.

"Ambush."

"You say that like its nothing." exclaimed Damian.

"Well, the Oppressors are out looking for their Fire. That means that lesser demons are watching over her, maybe and A class or two. This shouldn't be a problem for all of you."

Gazing at each other, they though it all over and nodded at him. With a smile, Koenma shoed them out of his office, save for Hiei.

"I want you to personally obtain my daughter, Hiei. I'll admit, you have let me down, but consider this a….free pass."

"For…?" the Kajihenge inquired.

"Jail. I could send you there for not keeping a close eye on Riley or for letting her do what she did, but I know she would be furious with me."

"I know what she is furious at you for."

"Hm?"

"Sending her only grandfather to jail for what he did. She mentioned it once."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, go get ready."

Hiei nodded to the king and flitted from view. With a sigh, Koenma sat down in his chair and quickly reverted back to his teen-like form. Shuffling through the papers on his desk, he located his father's file and began to skim through it, trying to find a way to drop the charges.

* * *

_Tear me apart_

_From the outside in_

_Scar my skin_

_Break my heart_

_Shatter my mind_

_You're pathetic_

_Tell me I'm useless_

_Tell me I'm nothing_

_Tell me long enough_

_I might start believin'_

_Believe the lies you tell me_

_Take the abuse you show me_

_Mark me here_

_Scar me there_

_Knife to the skin_

_Blood across the surface_

_Broken glass and black cats_

_Make me superstitious_

_Rain fall down_

_Wash away the blood_

_Take away the pain_

_Heal the broken skin_

_No matter how well it is fixed_

_The pain onto me again_

_Another day

* * *

_

Riley's eyes fluttered open. Her pounding heart sounded in her ears as she sat up on the bed. It was soft. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. Dried, caking blood clung to her body and a scream caught in her throat. Putting a hand to her face, she took note that she could see and was not wearing the glasses. Someone had cured her. Tightening the blanket around her fragile, bare body, she looked around the room she was in. It was made for a king.

Velvet curtains were thrown open to see a marble balcony overlooking a vast snowscape, yet none of the cool weather billowed into the room. Paintings of all types lined the wall to the right of the three identical windows and a desk, bookcase and door to the left. Riley took note of the bed she was in. Silk sheets with a thick, cotton-filled wool comforter covered the bed. It was king sized, large enough for two comfortably.

With a shudder, she jumped out of it despite the lack of clothing. Gazing around the room, she saw the door and walked over to it. Opening it, she saw a bathroom and wardrobe. Just as she made to enter, the main door was thrown open a shape filled the frame. Horror flashed in Riley's eyes. The shape leapt at her and, before she knew it, she was thrown onto the bed. Hands roamed across her naked body, causing her to get sick to her stomach.

'_Not again, not again…'_ she whispered in her head.

She felt a prick on her arm and looked down to see a needle puncturing it. Dizziness took her and she gazed up into his silver eyes. They matched his wicked grin.

* * *

Kurama lashed out with his Rose Whip, effectively killing the demon that got in his way. He chanced a quick glance at his friends. The Quinque, all four, were taking out the only A-class demon that they had encountered. Hiei was slicing through his last opponent, while Yusuke and Kazuma tag-teamed on their last two. All in all, almost 50 dead bodies decorated the field just outside of the new Oppressor base. Reaching out with his Jagan eye, Hiei felt around for them. None were inside the castle and he could feel a faint, fading Reiki and the North Wing.

With a look at Kurama, the Kajihenge ran full speed to the energy he felt. The door was locked tight when he got there, but that couldn't stop him. Kicking it hard, it flew right off of the hinges. A lump was on the bed, the body of a naked woman with her back to him. He felt his stomach sink slightly as he saw all the marks on her form. It was like Riley's torture all over again, but he hoped it wasn't her. With ease, he was at her side, a hand on her cold shoulder. He supported her head as he rolled her onto her side. He couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of his mouth. Riley's face had blood dried up on it.

Laying her on her back, he checked her whole body, not caring that she wore no clothes. More cuts ran across her skin, bruises as well. Caking blood stuck to her and, when he looked at her legs, other…things….were caking, too. His eyes widened. Riley had been raped, again. Shaking her shoulders lightly, he tried to wake her up. Nothing happened, not the flicker of an eyelash or change in breathing. Calling to Kurama telepathically, he wrapped his cloak around her and picked her up, nestling her head against his shoulder. The kitsune came through the door not even 10 seconds later and the moment he saw Riley, he hurried Hiei outside where a portal waited for them.

* * *

Yusuke sat on the couch in Riley's living room. It was his turn to keep watch on her and her home. Kurama was at work, same with Kazuma and Keiko. The boys were with their mother's and Hiei was….somewhere. Riley was currently sleeping in her room. Koenma had his most powerful Magick Casters place wards on the house so as to protect his daughter. She has been unconscious for almost a week now. Yusuke flipped through the channels on the TV once again.

"Leave it on cartoons. Those are funny."

Yusuke spun around in his seat and saw Riley standing there with her American Care Bear blanket around her. A yawn escaped her mouth and she rubbed her eye. Yusuke looked at her admirably. Patting the seat next to him, he gestured for her to sit with him. She complied and made her self comfortable wrapped tight in her blanket. Leaning a head on Yusuke's shoulder, the two of them watched TV.

The front door opened shortly after 12:30 and Kurama walked in with take-out. Setting his keys on the table by the door, he looked into the living room to see Yusuke on the couch. He looked to be asleep because his head was tilted to the side. Smiling, Kurama went to the kitchen and set the box on the counter, taking paper plates out of the cabinet above. The back door opened and Hiei strolled into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Kurama asked him.

"Hn."

The kitsune made his friend a plate and put it on the counter with a fork. Walking back to the kitchen, he noticed that Yusuke was waking up. The detective felt his watching and turned to face him. Placing a finger to his lips, he waved Kurama over. Confused, he went to the couch and drew in a gasp when he saw Riley curled up with her head resting on Yusuke's leg. She stirred and opened her eyes, gazing up at the two men.

"Hey." She whispered to them.

"Hey." Yusuke and Kurama replied in unison.

"Are you hungry?" Kurama got a nod from her. "Thirsty?" Another nod from her.

They walked to the kitchen where Hiei sat eating his food. The Kajihenge almost dropped his fork, but caught himself. Riley smiled at him and sat in the stool next to him. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and it caused him to blush. Kurama prepared her a plate of Japanese food and set it in front of her. With a smile, she started eating, casting a glance at the three men watching her. Pausing momentarily, she met her 'cousins' gaze.

"Who…saved me?" she stuttered.

"Hiei did."

"Oh…thank you."

"You can see onna."

"Yes, I was fixed." She assured him, smiling. "Thank you…for rescuing me."

She finished up her food before standing up and wrapping her blanket tighter around her. Walking behind Hiei, she nuzzled her forehead in-between his shoulder blades. No one noticed the slightly pink tint that came to both their faces. She kissed him lightly on the back of his neck before leaving the kitchen to shower and change. Hiei buried his head into his sleeve while Kurama and Yusuke looked at him with a knowing gaze.

"Best tell Koenma she's alright. Later guys." Yusuke said as he pulled his compact out of his pocket and walked to the living room.

* * *

Well...? Let me know what you all think. I have exams this week and will not be able to update till Friday. Watch for chapter 14!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't finish this until today when I originally had it set to be finished on Friday. It has been a long, long weekend, but I have finished it. Gomen nasai. Hope you like it, though. The action I promised is in it.

* * *

Riley rested on the couch, her head laying on Touya's leg. The Ice Master was currently reading a book. The house was quiet and no one was there, save for them. A sigh escaped her lips and it caught Touya's attention. 

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

"I am terribly bored. They have kept me in this house for the past few days and I am dying to get out. Can we please go shopping?" she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

They always worked on her friends and he found them taking effect on him. With a nod, he agreed and Riley jumped off the couch. Grabbing a blue fur ball on the edge of the table, she hurried up to her room to get ready. Said fur ball was now wide awake and gazed up at the excited girl holding him.

"Puu."

"Yep, we are going out."

"Puu?"

"To the mall. Do you want to stay here, go to Yusuke's and Keiko's, or come with me?"

"Puu...Puu!"

"Alright, with me it is. But you have to act like a stuffed animal, alright?"

"Puu."

Riley slipped on her blue, long sleeved shirt, black jacket, and black cargos, along with her black chucks. Grabbing a purse large enough to fit the spirit beast, she put him in, grabbed her keys, wallet, and cell phone, and hurried out of the room. Touya waited for her at the bottom of the stairs in a baggy black shirt, Black hoodie, blue jeans, and black Vans. With a leap, Riley landed on his back and together they left the house.

* * *

Kurama slid his key into the unusually locked door and turned it. He couldn't feel anyone in the house and it worried him. Walking in, he took note of how quiet it was; no TV, no radio, nothing. Taking the steps three at a time, he ran into Riley's room and found her not there, however, a memo was taped to the door.

_To whom ever it may concern:_

_Sorry to rush out guys, but I was too bored. Fear not, Touya went with me and I have my cell phone on me. You try staying inside for a couple days with nothing good on TV, movies you have seen a thousand times (literally in the case of The Lord of the Rings), and books that are falling apart from reading them so much. Puu is with us too, so no worries about him. Got money and will promise to stay out of trouble. Love you guys. _

_Daioh Riley_

_Princess of Reikai and your ruler FOREVER...heh...Gomen Nasai. _

With a sigh, Kurama let himself fall backwards onto her bed. His cell phone went off not even a minute later and he answered it to find it was Koenma.

"Where is Riley? Let me talk to her."

"Umm...she is kind of not here right now. Her and Touya went out."

"You let them leave?"

"I was working, just to let you know and Touya was the only one not busy."

"Hmm...she has her phone?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Touya is with her and I trust my nep...emm...BYE!" the king hung up quickly.

Kurama pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it a strange look. Accessing the phone book, he called Riley.

* * *

"I am fine Kurama...no, I am not in trouble...I am behaving...WHAT?...hell no, this is not a date" Riley exclaimed while Touya gave her a weird look. "I would never go out with Touya...That's like going out with you...good, don't jump to conclusions...Yeah, yeah, love you too...bye."

She snapped shut her phone and pocketed it. The people in the outdoor area of the restaurant they were eating at watched her wearily. Shooting them a dirty look, she turned back to her tea. Touya watched Riley curiously.

"Kurama was worried?"

"More like eccentric."

"Does he get like that often?"

"Very much so."

"Want to leave?"

She smiled at him and rose from her seat. Leaving 12 yen for the bill and tip, the two of them headed down the street. Shops lined the road, vendors on the sidewalks. Children were running about, laughing and playing gallantly. Side by side, they wandered down the road, until Riley stopped Touya with a hand on his arm. Pointing to a shop they just passed, the two turned around and entered the bookshop.

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama got out of said kitsune's car. They had been searching for Riley and had found her and Touya sitting on a park bench. Riley laid with her head on Touya's shoulder and they were eating ice cream cones. They seemed to be talking adamantly about something and stopped their conversation when they heard their pursuers. She gazed up at them and smiled after realizing who they were.

"Comfortable?" Yusuke asked as he took a seat beside her.

"Yes, very much. Want some?" she inquired, placing the cone before his face.

He took a bite out of the side and managed to smear a little on his chin. Riley giggled and wiped it off with her napkin. Kurama sat beside Touya and looked forward at the setting sun. A rustle from above alerted Riley and she gazed upwards, taking it crimson eyes. Holding her cone above her head, she offered it to the Kajihenge who bent an arm down to take it. Startling the others, she jumped off of the bench and darted down the path. The men looked at each other curiously but noticed a familiar blue-haired girl coming towards them.

"Lover boy, you fiance is here." the Reikai princess hollered.

Kurama rose and greeted Botan with a small kiss on the lips. Sighing, Riley plopped herself back down on the bench, once again resting her head on Touya's shoulder.

"I'm bored." she replied, drawing out the words dramatically.

"What do you want to do then?" Hiei asked as he fell in front of her.

"Hmm...itoko-san, have you ever been to a carnival?"

"I cannot say that I have. Why?"

"The Winter festival is going on down at the fairgrounds. After all, it is December."

She reached under the bench and pulled out her bag. Opening it, she pulled out Puu who was wrapped in a thick, violet blanket. Yusuke cocked his head, wondering why Puu was with her, but shook his head and gazed back Riley.

"The Winter festival?" he asked, receiving a nod from Riley. "Alright with me. Let me call Keiko though."

"No need to."

All of them looked at the left path to see a mature looking Koenma, Liz, Damian, Dante, Takini, Usagi, Yukina, Kazuma, Kohaku, and Keiko walking towards them. The group was surprised but let it slide. Puu cried happily as he saw Keiko and flew out of Riley's arms to her. They laughed over this. Yusuke turned towards Riley and stroked his chin.

"Itoko-san?"

"Yes, Touya is my cousin."

"How?" Kazuma pondered out loud.

"You see, the Shinobi descendants are tied to the royal line of Reikai. Koenma's younger brother, yes he has one, gave up rights to his princedom and traveled to Reikai. He married the eldest daughter of the Shinobi leader and together they had three children. Their oldest is Touya, the middle is a son named Sukuni, and the youngest is a daughter named Hoshi. Sukuni, unfortunately, died at a very young age of a sickness. Hoshi is engaged to Shura, Yomi's son, though they are both still very young. Touya is not engaged, but is actually the heir of the Shinobi, so he is practicing for it."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that he was royalty." Yusuke whispered. "So, you two really are cousins? I thought you two had a thing for each other."

Touya and Riley looked at each other before cracking up laughing. Richard and Liz joined them and before long, everyone was laughing, save for Hiei who only wore an amused smirk. Riley caught her breath and walked over to Hiei who was leaning against a tree.

"Hey there."

"Hn."

"Silly. You and your monosyllables. Are you ever going to say anything besides them?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Yes, I like to hear your voice."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm...It sounds nice, like the trickling of water in a cool spring, refreshing and calm at the same time."

With a smile, she walked back over to the others leaving Hiei with a confused look. Together, everyone headed out of the park and to the fairgrounds. The lights of the ferris wheel could be seen from the distance and it made everyone excited. Light snow fell around them and coated the ground in a soft, white blanket. Buying their tickets, they made their way towards the concession stand to buy drinks.

"So how are we pairing up?" Keiko asked them.

"How about you with Yusuke, Kazuma, Yukina, and Kohaku, Damian and Dante, Takini and Usagi, Koenma and my mother, Hiei, Touya, and me?" Riley proposed.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Why are you going with the shrimp?"

"So he won't kill anybody."

"Oh, okay."

"See you later, then. Come along Yukina, Kohaku."

Everyone parted ways and Riley took the two men by the arms, dragging them towards the Pirate Ship. It made Touya slightly nauseas but Hiei enjoyed, wanting to ride it again. The night passed by so quickly and around 12 midnight, the snow lay thick on the ground. Fireworks were set off and women dressed as Ice faeries danced around the festival. The group met back up at the Ferris Wheel and decided to ride it. It was a large one with circular carriers, enough space to fit 5 comfortably. Touya was excited to go up, as were all the children.

Riley sat close to the door, gazing out at the forest behind the Wheel. Hiei sat beside her, his gaze also where hers was. Damian, Dante, and Touya were watching the festival get smaller as they went up. A small flash of lights caught their attention so they looked down to see the control box burst into flames. The Wheel stopped suddenly, knocking Dante to the floor of the carrier.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley demanded as she looked over the boys side.

People were running around, screaming and making for the entrance. The people in the carriers were terrified as the flames went up the spokes of the Wheel.

"Touya, get Kazuma to help you get those people to safety."

He nodded at her before jumping out of the carrier, landing on the roof of Kazuma's. Riley looked at her brothers before whipping her head back down to the ground. The essence of demons came to her mind and she could see the soldiers of the Oppressors stomp around the grounds. Hiei was at her side the minute he felt them.

"Onna, my sword."

Riley threw her hand into the air and summoned Hiei's katana. The Kajihenge grabbed it from her, stroked her hair, and leapt from the carrier. Damian and Dante stood just behind their sister.

"Get the others and get out of here. Make sure mom, Koenma, Usagi, Yukina, Takini, and Keiko are far from here."

Kissing them atop their heads, she, too, jumped out of the carrier. The ones scrambling below saw this and began screaming at the top of their lungs. Riley reached a hand out and was caught by Kurama who was two carriers below them. He hauled her into the compartment and was instantly hugged by her mother.

"We need to get all of you to safety." Riley told them. "Touya and the boys will help. Kurama, you need to come with me."

"Understood."

"Hiei is out there and Yusuke will be joining us. Kazuma and Touya are helping the others on the Wheel to safety."

Kurama gave Botan a kiss before leaping into a tree and down to the ground. Riley once again jumped out of the carrier, but was caught in mid-air by Hiei. He placed her on the ground when they landed. Giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, she ran into the horde of demons, throwing fists left and right. Hiei began slicing heads off while Yusuke joined Riley in melee. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip. The four fought off the demons, later joined by Touya and Kazuma.

"Are the others safe and is everyone out of the festival?" she asked Touya as the two fought back to back.

"Yes, itoko-chan."

"Good. Yusuke?"

The Tantei ran over to her while fending off the attackers. Reaching her side, he pushed her down as a demon with sword came from behind her. Punching it in the jugular, it collapsed. Riley knelt on the ground and pulled Yusuke down as she hopped up and rolled across his back. Swinging her foot high, she kicked one of the soldiers alongside the head, snapping it's neck from the force. Touya impaled a demon with his ice sword and the three stood back to back.

"What is it Riley?" Yusuke asked, dodging a blade.

"Erect a barrier around all of you. I have an idea."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Hiei, Kazuma, and Kurama appeared along side Yusuke and Touya and the Tantei created a barrier of Reiki with Hiei's help. Riley walked forward, dodging and countering blows. When she stood in the middle of the offenders, she heightened her own Reiki.

"Chikara, Dokyou, Faia, Hikari, Shinzoo, Koi, Mikomi." she chanted three times.

The wind picked up around her and an aura surrounded her. It glowed like fire; reds, oranges, yellows, and black. The demons around her stopped their pursuit. She smirked at them. Raising her arms in the air, she moved them in a figure-eight motion, slow at first, but picked up speed. The energy whirled around her hands, gaining a slivery hue.

"Pyre Cannonade!" she shouted, throwing her arms outward.

The aura whipped around her, lashing out at the demons. Those who were assaulted by the attack died instantly. Sweat ran down her face as she used most of her Reiki to sustain the aura. Within a minute, though it felt longer, the demons were exterminated. Through the smoke present, the guys saw Riley collapse to the ground, her energy extinguished. They ran over to her as soon as Yusuke and Hiei dropped the shield. Kurama picked up her head and she blinked open her eyes.

"Ku...rama?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Hn, onna. How much energy did you use on that?" Hiei asked as he bent over to pick her up.

"Quite a lot, but it worked."

"That it did." Touya agreed.

"Let's head home." Yusuke suggested.

"Keep an eye out, Tantei. We will always be watching you." shouted a voice from the smoke surrounding them.

They looked around them to see five figures surrounding them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Kurama cast Hiei a weary glance before they turned around and walked out of the fairgrounds to meet up with the others. A lone figure stood atop a concession stand, brown eyes watching the Tantei's fading forms.

* * *

Well, let me know what you think. I will not be able to work on teh next chapter because the charger for my laptop is broken and I am working on limited battery.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been trying to load it since yesterday morning and it just wouldn't, but I got it now. This is a longer chapter, over 4000 words, my longest yet, and the rest of the chapters, I hope, will also be this long. This chapter is full of surprises and important information so keep a keen eye out.

Dedicated to **Nekodemongrl** who has given so many reviews to all my stories and whom also has a story in the works. Really good people, you should check it out when she posts it.

**Warning: Contains mature content (In simple terms, descriptive sex)**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. Birds chirped to welcome the new morning. Inside a two-story house near a forest, 8 people still lay sleeping, scattered about the house. In one room, a red head was curled up on the floor beside a bed and another man with black spiked hair lay, stretched out, on the window seat. In the room across, a man with shaggy black hair and a woman with brown hair lay sleeping in each other's arms on the bed. The room beside it could be found three others. A woman with teal hair and a small child with blonde hair were resting in the bed under the covers while a man with orangeish-red hair rested atop, head against the back board. 

As they slept, another person downstairs was diligently cooking breakfast, the others oblivious to it. Her knee-length blonde-brown hair was pulled up in a high bun. Eggs were cooking in the skillet and bacon toasted in the oven. She hummed a tune to herself as she whipped the pancake mix. Her friends liked when she made breakfast. Pouring some into the electric fry-pan, she set the bowl down and stretched her arms high over her head, the baby blue top raising slightly. She noted that her clothes were different from those that she passed out in the other day. Shrugging it off, she opened the utensil drawer to get a spatula, when she saw something and screamed.

The two men in the first bed room were up in an instant. They noticed that the bed was no longer occupied. Rushing downstairs, they found the blonde haired woman standing wide-eyed on the other side of the cooking island, several feet from the drawer. Kurama walked over to it cautiously, during while the others of the house arrived. As he pulled open the door, Riley wormed her way behind him. Surprising everyone, he began laughing.

"What is so funny?" Yusuke demanded.

"This." Kurama reached into the drawer and pulled out a spider.

Riley screeched and dove behind Hiei. Yusuke walked up to Kurama and chuckled, remembering when the kitsune told him of Riley's fear of spiders. The princess was holding tightly to Hiei's shirt, the Kajihenge having difficulty prying off her fingers. Kurama walked over to Riley and put the arachnid into her face. Once again, she screeched and ran to hide behind Touya. Everyone laughed over this and it made Riley mad.

"Fine. I was being nice and was cooking all of you breakfast, but if you are going to be that way, let it burn and you can starve!"

With that said, she stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to her room. The door slamming shook the house. Kurama sighed and made his way out of the kitchen, but was stopped by a particular smell. Turning around, he noticed that the eggs on the stove were burning.

* * *

Riley walked down the stairs of her house and towards the front door. Yusuke and Kurama sat on the couch in the living room and looked up when they saw her pass by. Hiei walked into the hall from the stairs as well and followed her to the door. Grabbing her fur-lined coat, Riley put it on, making sure her handgun was within reach before picking up her purse. Kurama got up from his seat and walked over to the two. 

"Where are you two going?" he questioned, giving both of them a look.

"Out." was Riley's simple reply.

Her and Hiei walked out the door and the princess made sure to slam it. Stopping Hiei at the stairs, she signaled for him to remove the tracking bracelet her father had placed on him. She took off her earrings, necklace, bracelet, and ring.

"Why are we doing this?" Hiei questioned her as he took of his cloak.

"I want to have an adventure and we very well cannot do that with all of them knowing where we are going." she huffed, her English accent still noticeable even though she spoke Japanese. "Besides, I am sure you want to get out of Ningenkai."

"Of course." he responded, raising his eyebrows.

With a smile, she dropped her cellphone into the pile of trackers collected on the steps and grabbed Hiei by the hand. He nodded at her and they walked down the path and out to the street, where Riley then jumped onto his back. With a small gust of air, they disappeared from view.

* * *

A pop sounded in the house but went unnoticed by the occupants. They were congregated in the living room, watching Yusuke, Kurama, Kazuma, and Kohaku duke it out in a video game. Yukina watched adamantly beside her now adopted son, while Keiko cheered Yusuke on. Touya watched the screen curiously. A brown hair man stood in the door frame of the the living room. He cleared his throat several times but could not get their attention. Sighing, he walked over to the wall and pulled the plug on the game console and TV. 

"What? What the he...heck?" Yusuke yelled, stuttering over the last word.

"We have a problem." Koenma stated rather plainly.

"No duh. We were in the middle of a fight and you pulled the plug. If that isn't a problem then I don't know what is."

"It is far more serious than that."

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked, placing a forceful hand on her fiance's shoulder.

"Take a look at this."

Koenma handed them a PDA-looking device, but it was actually the tracker handset. Two beeping dots, one white and the other black, flashed, fixed in the same spot. Kurama noticed that the location that they were at was right in front of the house. Rising from his seat, he walked over to the door, opened it, and glanced down at the pile of trackers that Riley and Hiei left behind.

"Very clever." he whispered to himself as he walked back inside. "Seems as though they left their belongings that had trackers on them here and went off somewhere."

"Yes, but where?" Koenma asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Riley hopped off of Hiei's back and gazed before her. A vast castle-type building rose before her. Off to the side were demons sitting in bug-like automobiles or automobile-like bugs. Confusion came to her face as she looked at them so she did not notice two of the demons walk up to her. 

"Well, another human."

"Yeah, time to take it to the memory eraser."

The first one took a hold of Riley's arms and this startled her. Before Hiei could tell the demons to stop, both were lying on the ground with lumps on the side of their heads. Riley lowered her leg and smiled innocently at them before walking to Hiei's side. Sliding her arm into his, she stuck her tongue out at them and dragged Hiei to the castle.

"Hey!" yelled the first demon.

"Hn?" Hiei sounded, glaring at them.

"Why are you bringing a human into the castle?"

"I am not just a human you ignorant piece of lard!" Riley shouted, spinning on her heels and getting into it's face.

"What did you call me?"

"A piece of lard! What are you, deaf?"

"Shut up you ningen!"

"How dare you call me that! You should be bowing to me!"

"And why is that?"

"Because," she spun on her left heel and brought her foot up high, nailing him across the jaw. "I am Princess Riley of Reikai and am an ambassador to Makai, so lay off!"

With another swift kick, Riley knocked the guard out cold. Hiei smirked at this and began walking towards the castle, the princess running to catch up. They walked through the opened gates and into the main hall. There were even more demons in there and this caused Riley to, once again, take a hold of Hiei's arm. Together, they left the hall and went to a room on the far end of the castle. In there was none other than Mukuro and Yomi, talking about something the two couldn't quite hear. When Hiei and Riley walked up to them, they stopped their talking and rose.

"Hiei." Yomi nodded his head at the Kajihenge, having known who it was by the Youki.

"Riley!" Mukuro bowed quickly before hugging the princess.

"Mukuro, it is good to see you again."

"What are the two of you you doing here?" she asked, stepping away and eying them.

"This was entirely my idea." Riley told her. "I wanted to go on an adventure and said to myself, why not Makai?"

"You could get yourself killed." Yomi scolded, standing before her.

"That is why I have my trusted body guard here watching out for me."

With a smile, she leaned her head against Hiei's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at this and shrugged her off. Mukuro let out a small laugh and explained to Yomi what was going on. A chuckle occurred between the two and they faced Riley and Hiei, again.

"Well, we were just about to head to Enki's castle. Would you care to join us?" Mukuro asked.

"That would be fun. I am in. What about you Hiei?" Riley faced him and tilted her head in question.

"Hn."

"Well, in Hiei language, that means yes."

"How would you know?"

"Because...I know you." she faced Mukuro. "I am in need of clothing, seeing as how I left them at home, completely without thinking I might need them...so..."

"Of course. Right this way."

Mukuro lead Riley out of a door on the side of the room. Yomi and Hiei waited there for only 20 minutes until the same door opened again. The two women came out, followed by a demon carrying a chest in which, Hiei assumed, held the clothes.

"We are ready." Mukuro told the men.

"Then let's leave." Yomi said, walking towards the castle's back grounds.

* * *

"Kurama, have you found anything yet?" 

"Not yet, Koenma."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, sir."

"...Now?"

"Sir, could you do me a favor?" Kurama asked, facing the toddler king.

"What is that?"

"Shut up." he told him rather bluntly, before turning back around in his chair and looking back at the computer screen.

"Ok."

* * *

A day had passed and Kurama's searched had finally come to an end, but he didn't like the outcome. He searched all over Ningenkai and Reikai but could not pick up a single trace of Riley or Hiei's ki. Being curious, he searched Makai and stumbled upon them. From what he could tell, they were traveling in a caravan and were not but a mile from Enki's castle. Cautiously, he told the Koenma and nearly got his eardrums blown out. 

"What do you mean they are in Makai? She knows better. I put those trackers on her for a reason!"

"Koenma, sir, could you try to calm down?" Botan soothed, forcing him into his seat.

"Yes, please." Kurama agreed. "Now, I will get Yusuke and the four of us, being you, Botan, him, and myself, could go get them, alright?"

"Fine. She is so going to be grounded when she gets back here."

"Sir?"

"Yes Botan?"

"Shut up."

"What is it with people telling me to shut up? I am the king of Reikai for...Reikai's sake. No one tells me to shut up."

"Except for me!" boomed a voice out of no where.

"Of...course, father." Koenma stumbled.

"Yes, so please do shut up." Enma-sama told his son.

Koenma nodded rapidly before creating a portal that will take them to Enki-sama's castle.

* * *

Riley stood before a full length mirror. A black strapless dress clung tightly to her body. It molded to her shape and every curve was noticeable. It came to just above her mid-thigh and had a slit on the left and right side, up to the hip. A silver dragon wrapped around on the fabric, the tail starting at the top hem, just next to her right arm, and it wrapped around to the bottom, where the head rested on her right hip. A simple silver necklace with a diamond in it decorated her neck, while a matching bracelet rested on her wrist. Her hair was in a simple, elegant design, the right side pulled tightly around the back of her head. It met with the left side where it was secured by a black ribbon and fell about her left shoulder in curls. Black heels held her feet and they laced up to her knees. 

A knock on the door pulled her out of the inspection and she went to answer it. It was Hiei. He was dressed in a black shirt and slacks, the shirt hanging loose. A black tie was around his neck and his mother's tear gem sat atop it. Hiei looked Riley over and nodded in approval. Giving her his arm, she took it and the two walked down the hall and towards the ball room. Enki was holding a ball in honor of Riley. He had informed her of the pact and negotiations that she dealt with a few weeks previous. The demons under the laws were glad of this. Peace was truly occurring in Makai and Enki was proud of Riley. She was also informed that her father would be attending, along with Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan.

They made their way into the room and were met with applause. Riley smiled at them and bowed. Hiei led her to the far side where Enki awaited them. Koenma stood beside him and he was being guarded by Kurama and Yusuke. Botan was talking with Mukuro near the food and drinks. Enki saw the princess walking towards them and faced her. Koenma did but gave her the look saying 'you and me will talk later'.

"Hello Riley."

"Enki-sama." she greeted, bowing slightly so as not to have her dress lift up in the back. "Father."

"Riley, why did you leave Ningenkai? We were all worried."

"I wanted to get out."

"Remember last time you wanted to get out?" Yusuke asked, patting her shoulder.

"I know, I know."

"Let's just have fun tonight." Kurama told them.

Riley smiled at him. He offered her his hand while bowing and she took it with a giggle. They walked out to the dance floor and began gliding across the floor. Botan smiled at this and walked over to Yusuke, who in turn took her out to the dance floor. The orchestra played in the background and half way through their symphony, Kurama and Yusuke switched their dance partners with each other, Yusuke now with Riley and Kurama with his fiance.

Hiei sat at one of the tables, watching Riley dance with Yusuke. Something flickered in Hiei's mind and he desperately tried to rid himself of it, but it would not leave him alone. Getting fed up, he slammed his drink on the table, causing the glass to shatter. Rising from his seat, he walked out to the dance floor and offered to dance with Riley. Yusuke happily obliged and left. Hiei placed one hand on Riley's right hip and took her left hand in his right.

They danced across the floor and the ones around watched them. He dipped her deep and gazed into her green eyes speckled with brown. Something about them always attracted him and before he knew it, his lips were mere centimeters from hers. Riley closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Hiei's lips lightly brushed against hers causing butterflies to weal up in her chest. He pulled away and lifted her back up. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her out to the garden in the back of the castle. Finding a bench, the two sat down, only a few inches from each other.

"Onna?"

"What Hiei?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" she looked at his bowed head.

"Confusing me."

"Oh, that." a tear came to her eye as she looked away.

"What is it, exactly? I asked you before. What are you doing to me?"

"How am I to know if you won't tell me."

"You are confusing me with everything you do. You're so happy, so vibrant, so full of life. You had such a terrible life yet you are so happy now. It draws me in for some reason. The attitude you put out is so intoxicating, it makes my head spin." He looked at her, taking her head into his hand, and making her face him. "What are you doing to me? You are teasing me, confusing me. What is it, this fluttering feeling I have in my chest?"

"That, Hiei-kun, I cannot tell you. You have to figure that out on your own."

Standing up, she stood before him. The moonlight reflected in her eyes as she bent over and gave Hiei a soft kiss on the lips. He placed his hand behind her head to deepen it. With his other hand, he bought her down so that she was sitting on his lap. Their lips never left the others as their tongues fought within their mouths. Hiei pulled away.

"Let me figure it out tonight. Please?" he asked.

"Since you asked so nicely, of course."

Hiei stood up with her in his arms and flitted to his bed room. Making sure the window and door was secure, he set Riley on the floor and began trailing soft kisses along her neck and collar bone. Her hands made their way to his tie to remove it. They trailed across the silken material of his shirt and she began to remove that as well. His own hands began to undo the laces on the back of her dress. It being strapless caused it to slide right down to the ground as soon as the laces were loose enough. Hiei's shirt slid off of him. Riley pulled away from him and walked over to the bed.

The candles in the room reflected off of her porcelain skin, the strapless bra and thong barely hiding her. Hiei watched her sit upon his bed in a seductive manner and it drove his mind crazy. He walked over and knelt before her. Their eyes gazed into each other's and Riley bent down, claiming his lips once again. Her hands ran down his chest and began to undo the belt, button, and zipper of his pants. Hiei's own hands were resting on Riley's hips and began to trail around to her back. She squirmed slightly, a giggle escaping. Pushing her onto her back, he got up and hovered above her. The bra came off easily, as did his pants.

Hiei gazed over her body. No one would ever expect that she was once abused. All of her scars were completely healed, thanks to Yukina's handy work. Placing his hands back on her hips, he looked into her eyes. A smile rested on her face. That was the answer he was looking for and he slowly pulled down her thong. When they were completely off, his hand trailed up her leg and to the opening of her womanhood. He ran his fingers over it, feeling how wet she already was. Placing light kisses on her stomach, he placed two fingers within her, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. Moving in and out, he caused her to moan softly at first until he picked up speed, causing her moan even louder.

Kisses were still being placed on her stomach and they lowered. Butterflies were in full flight within Riley's body. Hiei slid his fingers out of her completely and began to kiss her thighs. Another gasp escaped her mouth as one kiss trailed right over her warmth. Lifting her head, she gazed down just in time to see Hiei slide his tongue over her opening. She moaned at this and rocked her body towards him. He pulled away, only to be flipped onto his back. Riley took his hard member into her hand and slowly massaged the tip. Deciding to tease him, she kissed the base of his penis and slowly moved up to the tip. Her tongue played with it and Hiei moaned her name. Fulfilling what he wishes, she took him in entirely, moving her mouth along the shaft while licking all over. His back arched in pleasure and he could feel his climax nearby. Using his legs, he flipped her onto her back, pulled her up to him, and rolled on top of her. A smirk decorated his face as he rubbed against her.

"Tease." she whispered to him.

"Would you like me to stop teasing and start pulling through?"

"You read my mind."

Reaching his hand down, he parted the lips of her opening and slowly went in her. She moaned in response and ground her hips against his. In response, he rocked back and forth, into and out of her. Moans echoed in the room, but went no further. A scream wheeled up in her throat as Hiei pushed in hard, biting her neck at the same time. No blood came from the bite, meaning that no mate-marking was there. The night passed on around them, the two still lost in utopia.

* * *

The Makai sun peaked its way over the horizon. Riley blinked open her eyes and looked behind her. Hiei's head rested against her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her waist and her legs tangled in his. The sheets still clung to their bodies, sweat wetting it. Hiei moved slightly before waking completely. He blinked open his crimson eyes and gazed into Riley's own forest ones. A smile sat on her face and a smirk came to his. 

"Have you figured out your problem yet?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Then what is it?"

"You."

Rolling her over so she could face him, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck. A knock on the door pulled them out of the kiss.

"Hiei, Riley, I know you two are in there." came Kurama's voice from the other side.

"And if we are?" Riley called back, grabbing the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her body.

"Just making sure you two aren't trying to harm each other."

"In which way?" Riley questioned as she opened the door.

Kurama took one look at her and blushed. Her hair was a mess and the sheet accentuated her curves. She smelt of sweat, both hers and Hiei's, and thanks to Kurama's kitsune nose, he could tell. Riley glared at him.

"Not like you're any better, Mr-I-Have-Sex-With-Botan-Every-Night-Of-The-Week."

"Heh, right. I'll leave you two alone."

With a bow of apology, he spun on his heels and walked back down the hall. Riley slammed the door and walked back over to the bed, falling onto to Hiei. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She smiled at this gesture and buried herself into the covers with him.

* * *

Koenma sat at the dining room table with Enki, the two of them talking about land use in Makai. Riley walked into the room and sat beside her father. Hiei came in a minute later and sat across from her. They looked at each other briefly before turning to their breakfast. Koenma noticed this and turned to his daughter. 

"I noticed you two left the party early last night. Why is that?"

"We got bored."

"Oh, what did you do?"

"None of your concern, daddy."

"Why is that?" he asked, getting very angry.

"Because it is my life and I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"But.."

"No buts. You might be king and my father but I am 21, for Enma-sama's sake. I can make my own decisions and I rule my life. I get sick and tired of you hovering over me. I can take care of myself. You weren't there for me when I was younger so you are trying to make up for it now by being overprotective. Well, you're smothering me, now." she stood up in her seat. "Please, just stop with this excessive need to direct everything in my life and let me find my own path."

With that said, she walked out of the hall. Hiei gazed at the sunken king. Koenma knew he had done the wrong thing this time. Riley was right. He needs to give her her space. His gaze met Hiei.

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

Hiei, too, rose from his seat and followed after Riley. He found her in the garden, overlooking the pond.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I will be, soon."

She had a dazed look in her eyes. Overhead, the clouds began to turn dark. Thunder echoed throughout the land, shaking it throughly. Hiei stumbled slightly, though Riley stayed stock still. Red, yellow, green, blue, and silver-purple light glowed in the distance. The Oppressors were starting their ritual to open up a gateway to Reikai. Taking down that world, would mean the fall of all life. Riley's gaze rose to meet Hiei's.

"It is time...for the beginning of the end."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun-duhhh! Yay! Well, as you can tell, the battle to save the worlds begins in the next chapter. It should take about 2 chapters for that, which also includes the Quinque ritual, who are still missing their Spirit Elemental. The end of the battle and recovery will take 1 (so thats 18 so far), and two final chapters,maybe 3. So 20, maybe 21, chapters. Hmm! 

Let me know what you think!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	16. Chapter 16

I worked on this thing all night so I could have it posted. In here, there is lots of sad events and the battle to save the worlds begins. I hope you all enjoy and will not be too angry at me.

* * *

A lone figure sat upon a rock, gazing out towards the west where a swirl of colors appeared. Red, yellow, green, blue, and purplish-silver danced in the sky, an aura of darkness surrounding it. The trees near it were higher than the others in the forest and leaned in towards the light. The wind had picked up around the land and, with every flash of intense light at the site in west, tremors ran within the earth, shaking it at it's very core. The rivers to the north and south had flooded over, traveling towards the west so as to join the disarray. A hand on the shoulder stirred the woman from her watchings. Gazing behind her, she found four people. Kohaku had tears running down his face and Jambuea was not far off. Sabuso had an arm around the girls shoulders, attempting to calm her down. Mitarai sat beside the woman. 

"Riley, have you had any luck in finding Spirit?" he asked her.

"Yes, actually. They know of who they are and will join us before the end."

"Are they a man or woman?" Jambuea wondered, gazing out at the forest ahead.

"That I am not sure of. I cannot decipher it. Believe me, I have tried, but they must already have a firm hold of their element."

The five gazed out, once more, at the Oppressors gathering. Riley felt something brush against her leg and looked down to she Haru, Kohaku's fox kit, watching her with large emerald and chocolate eyes. Her golden-brown fir felt soft under Riley's hand as she stroked the loveable animal. Haru curled up in the princesses lap and easily fell asleep. With one last look, Riley rose from her seat, made sure to have a hold on Haru, knelt down so Kohaku could hop onto her back, and headed back to Enki's castle, the other Quinque following behind.

* * *

"We will gather some to go with you. There are guards around here that will help your cause. I would go with you as well, but..."

"I know Enki-sama. You have to run your lands and prepare for the next Tournament. We can take care of this." Riley assured him.

Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, Jin, Chai, Touya, Kazuma, Yukina, Kohaku, Sabuso, Jambuea, Mitarai, Koenma, Enki, Riley, and Hiei sat around a large, circular table in that order. They had been discussing strategies for the past 5 hours. It was late at night now and plates of food were being served to them. A map was stretched out in the middle of the table, a pointer laying across it. As they ate they discussed different ways to catch the Oppressors off guard, any thing from an ambush to weaponry to peaceful talking. Riley watched the Quinque out of the corner of her eye and could see their growing anticipation and fear. They knew that when dawn comes they will set out to fight the Oppressors. It scared them, because, though they had a hold of their powers, the Oppressors were demons who had their powers all their life.

Riley sighed and gazed to her left. Hiei had his head tilted to the left, away from her, and was gazing out the open window. The light of the ritual to the west was even brighter at night. He also looked to be deep in thought so Riley did not disturb him. Looking back at the others, she caught Touya's eyes. They seemed to be a slightly darker shade of blue. He nodded at her and she back. Her father's hand on her shoulder forced her to turn away.

"Yes?" she asked, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You never explained to us how the Quinque ritual is performed."

"Ah, yes. The Quinque call upon their elements for help, to protect them from danger. Next, using their power stones, they encircle the Oppressors and place a barrier around themselves and them using the borrowed power. With that, they begin the ritual. Facing inwards, they create a pentacle of Reiki, each standing at their appropriate ends. A chant is performed and, from then on, the sealing and banishing is done."

"What happens exactly with the sealing and banishing, I mean, how do we do that?" Jambuea wondered, gazing at Riley.

"No one knows. There was no witness to the last sealing and the Quinque died then. Nobody was around to record. I assume the ritual is embedded into the Quinque soul and when you four undergo the transformation, it will come to you. That is all the information I know."

"And it is helpful." Koenma assured her. "But can you explain to us the calling of the elements."

"Of course. There is a special chant that you all perform. Each of you face your appropriate direction with your power stone and recite a verse in a particular order. Spirit, however, stands in the center while reciting their part and gazes skyward. By doing this, they invoke power from their element, thereby enhancing their own power. With this, they can seal away and banish the Oppressor's souls in the final ritual."

Everyone sat in deep thought. Riley sat back in her chair and gazed up at the chandelier above her. The crystals sent reflections all over the room from the candles. Turning her gaze to the window, she noticed that the Oppressor's light had diminished slightly. They were losing their energy. Jumping up, she startled everyone.

"What is it?" Kurama asked, rising.

"We must get to them now. They are losing power. We might have the advantage."

The group gazed around at each other before standing as well. Flooding out the door, they hurried to their rooms to gather their weapons and to change. Riley ran along side Hiei to their rooms. He stopped her before she could open her door.

"What is it Hiei?" she questioned.

"Don't fight." he demanded of her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself."

"You aren't fully healed. Something could happen to you!" Hie yelled, catching the attention of the others in the hall.

"I want to fight Hiei. I cannot afford to lose any friends!"

"We could lose you!"

"I don't care...so long as all of you are alright, I am fine."

"You would die to save us?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?"

Hiei grew quiet at that question. He cared deeply for everyone, especially Yukina and Riley. He would fight to save them, but was he willing to die for them? Is he ready to take the blade for his sister, for his friends, for Riley?

"Hiei, we must get ready. You cannot stop me, none of you can. I want to fight to save all of you, to save the worlds. It is my duty as Princess of Souls to protect everyone. Just accept this."

"I cannot."

"Do you not trust me?" she asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"I do not trust...no one."

"Not even me?"

Meeting her eyes briefly, he turned away from her and headed to her room. Sadness and anger rolled off of her body as she walked into her room, slamming the door. She was furious with Hiei now. He didn't trust her, nor did he care that she was hurt. As tears came down her face, she made her way about the room, gathering the weapons that hung from the walls. The light of the Oppressors shined about the land, though it was diminishing, it was still bright. It came into her room. Riley made her way over to the window and looked out.

"Perhaps it is for the best. Hiei and I are not meant to be together, only pain lies in the future. What if one of us is to die while battling against the Oppressors? How silly I am to think that there could be something between him and myself. He feels nothing for me, I should accept it. But why does it hurt saying that? I love him, that much I know. He does not harbour those feelings for me. He loathes me utterly, he only used me." she assured herself.

Gliding over to the wardrobe, she plucked out an outfit consisting of a white, sleeveless, Chinese-style tunic reaching her hips and black pants. She wore her shoes in the same manner that Hiei did, with the wraps up her ankles and simple slip-ons. Wraps decorated both arms and went across her chest, though they couldn't be seen. Strapping a katana to her back and placing guns in her thigh holsters, she picked up a staff and marched out of the room, down to the entrance. She met Touya, Jin, Chai, and the four Quinque there.

"Are you nervous?" Touya asked his cousin.

"Aren't you?"

"We all are." Jambuea voiced, it echoing what everyone thought.

"I'm scared." Kohaku cried.

Yukina came down the hall and instantly scooped Kohaku up. The child cried in his 'mothers' arms. Kazuma joined them, wrapping his arms around the two. Yusuke and Keiko came in holding hands, Kurama and Botan right behind them. Riley knew her father would travel back to Reikai to prepare the defenses, in case the worst was to happen. Hiei arrived not even two seconds later. Riley glanced at all of them, before walking to the doors. The guards opened them for her and the others. When they got outside, a small army of 50 were assembled and ready to go.

"Is this now the fight for survival? Are we to emerge victorious or will evil reign?" Riley asked aloud, once again setting her eyes on the ritual lights.

* * *

"Kazuma, watch out!" Riley yelled amidst the fighting.

Said man turned in time to block a blow that would have taken off his head, but got, instead, a blade to the abdomen. His eyes widened in shock before he gathered himself to kill the demon that had stabbed him. A group of them replaced their fallen ally. Kazuma was swamped in the battle. His wound was bleeding profusely, slowing him down. The last of the demons stood before him, a malicious grin on it's ugly face. It charged and Kazuma blocked. It lashed out and Kazuma dodged. It sidestepped in the middle of a swing, making Kazuma stutter. That was all that was needed. The demon spun back around and got Kazuma in the chest, right next to his heart. Kazuma fell to his knees, dead before he even touched the ground.

Yukina sat on the ground with Keiko, protected by the barrier that was being controlled by Puu. She watched the battle unfurl. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kazuma being stabbed. A scream came out of her throat, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see him dead on the ground. This made Yusuke furious. Running from his position by the barrier, he hurried to his friend. A demon took this to it's advantage. During Puu's distraction with Yukina, it managed to get through. Wrapping it's filthy hands around Keiko, it pulled her out.

Riley ran to meet Yusuke. The demon that had killed Kazuma was fighting him. It was being beaten down quickly and harshly. She jumped in front of Yusuke, effectively blocking a blade that was aimed at him by throwing her arm out. It embedded itself into the forearm, but she didn't flinch. Sending a look to Yusuke, she jumped at the demon. Reiki rolled off of her right hand and she punched the demon straight through the chest, her arm coming out the other side, the demon's heart in her hand. A scream once again caught her attention and she whipped her head around to see Keiko being held by a demon. She spun fast on her heal, but was not quick enough. The demon holding her slit her throat. Yusuke watched this and tears came to his eyes.

"Keiko.." he chocked, watching the life leave his fiance's eyes.

Riley felt tears spring to her eyes. The demon smirked at this and dropped the body of Keiko into the dirt, only to be annihilated by dark flames. Hiei jumped down next to Keiko and picked her up, cradling her head. Yusuke sat in a petrified state beside his dead best friend. Hiei came up to him and gently laid Keiko before the weeping detective.

"I am sorry." he said, sympathy blatantly obvious in his voice.

Riley couldn't stand watching anymore and took her frustrations out of the nearest enemy. Her sword sliced it to bits, it's blood splattering her white tunic. Her anger got a hold of her and she lashed out at all the enemy demons. She too became distracted and was caught by a blade. It went straight through her back and out of her stomach, penetrating the top of her diaphragm and left lung. A gasp welded up in her throat as her eyes meet those of Hiei's. Shock was on his face. Kurama and Touya ran to her side, a rose whip killing the demon that stabbed her. The sword was removed slowly from her back and she fell onto Kurama, trying to catch her breath.

"Riley! Stay with me here!" Kurama cried out to her, tears truly running down his face.

"Protect...the others." she stuttered, blood coming up her throat. "The Quinque...must hurry...Spirit...meet them there."

"Please don't talk." Touya hushed her, smoothing out her hair.

"I...am sorry."

Riley gasped for breath. Looking into the eyes of her friends, she faced the Quinque. A smile came to her face as she sent them a telepathic message.

_'The world's are yours to protect now. We have done our part. You go do yours. The transformation will begin momentarily.'_

Her eyes fluttered shut and her head hung limp. Kurama called to her but she did not respond. Placing her body onto the ground, he stood up and looked at all the others. Yukina, Botan, Yusuke, Jambuea, Chai, and Kohaku all had tears in their eyes and Jin and Touya looked on the verge. Hiei's face remained emotionless, but his eyes spoke differently. He held Yukina close to him, rubbing her back and whispering words into her ear that none could hear except her.

"We should get going." Kurama told the others. "Koenma will come to gather our friends."

Yusuke placed a final kiss on Keiko's forehead before standing up and walking towards the Oppressor's area. Jin, Touya, and Chai followed after him. The Quinque each took the moment to say good bye to the departed before going as well. Kurama took the crying Botan into his arms and kissed the top of her head as tears ran down his face as well. It will be hard trying to tell her family and his. Hiei still held Yukina to him, her resting her head against his chest. Laying a soft kiss on her head, he released her and walked over to Riley. She looked peaceful laying on the ground, despite the wound on her chest. He knelt beside her and brushed the bangs away from her face. What he did to her at the castle was cruel and he regretted not apologizing. He placed a kiss on her forehead before collecting his sister in his arms and walking away. Kurama and Botan went with them as well.

* * *

Kohaku held onto Mitarai's hand tightly as they entered the field with Sabuso and Jambuea. The Fire and Earth Elementals held hands as well. The Oppressors stood in the middle of this field, their auras surrounding them. A portal, the same color as their auras, glowed above them. It wasn't complete, but was close to it. The Spirit Oppressor stood furthest away from the Quinque, but noticed them. He signaled to the others and they stopped their ritual momentarily.

"Well, look who has finally come to die." Ki-Shin said jauntily, earning a chuckle from the Oppressors.

Yusuke stood along side the Quinque, Jin, Touya, and Chai with him. Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan came up behind and also stood along side. Yusuke's Reiki flared around him violently, but stopped when a light started to emanate from Sabuso, Jambuea, Kohaku, and Mitarai. Each light matched the corresponding element, blue for water, red for fire, green for earth, and yellow for air. The light encompassed them, everyone having to block their eyes. As it diminished, they saw the forms that the Quinque had taken.

Sabuso stood taller than he was previously. His brown hair grew to his lower back, bangs flaring out in all directions. Emerald eyes bore into the Earth Oppressor, his opposite. Jambuea had flaming red hair tinged in black. It was chopped short and looked like fire upon her head. Haunting red eyes littered with speckles of oranges and yellows watched Fire. Mitarai's once vibrant blonde hair was now a ocean blue, wavy and about his shoulders. His eyes remained the same blue color, but now had a mystical look to them. Kohaku was still small and his golden hair was the same. It was in three inch spikes on his head and seemed to move, though wind was absent. The gold in his eyes made him look far older than he was. The Tantei watched them in awe.

"Where is Spirit?" Kohaku asked Sabuso.

"She's late." he told him, crossing his arms and looking ahead.

"Why is she late?"

"We do not know." Jambuea assured the child.

"Perhaps something happened." Mitarai suggested.

The Oppressors watched the Quinque with evil eyes. The advanced on them, fire to water, earth to air. Ki-Shin hung back, feeding his energy to the still growing portal. Spirit was absent,much to his advantage, or so he thought. An arrow of white energy embedded itself into the ground before his feet, disappearing instantly. Everyone turned their attention to the figure standing on the tree nearby. White hair with purple tips whipped around them, mingling with the white cloak they wore. They could see that under the cloak, the person wore a skirt reaching the ankles and had a strapless white top on. Purple eyes gazed at them all. The face of the person was undistinguishable. She leapt down and landed in front of the her own. The now united Quinque stood in a line. Before the Oppressors could react, the Quinque circled them; Spirit, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air clockwise.

Mitarai faced the west and began chanting, Reiki flaring up around him, as well as the other Quinque.

"_Hail, Guardians of the watery West  
as Bearers of love and courage,  
We invoke you and call upon you,  
Tears of our mother.  
With chalice and bowl,  
Witness and protect our woven circle.  
Come, be with us now!"_

Jambuea followed, facing south.

"_Hail, Guardians of the fiery South,  
as Bearers of will and healing,  
We invoke you and call upon you  
Spirit of our mother  
With wand and flame,  
Witness and protect our woven circle.  
Come, be with us now!"_

Sabuso went after her, facing North.

"_Hail, Guardians of the earthen North,  
as Bearers of growth and wisdom,  
we invoke you and call upon you  
Body of our mother.  
With pentacle and stone,  
Witness and protect our woven circle.  
Come, be with us now!"_

Kohaku stuttered at first, but chanted as well, gazing eastward.

"_Hail, Guardians of the airy East  
as Bearers of knowledge and learning,  
We invoke you and call upon you,  
Breath of our mother.  
With sword and censer,  
Witness and protect our woven Circle.  
Come, be with us now!"_

The cloaked Spirit Quinque looked up at the sky, arms spread, and chanted.

"_Hail, Spiritual Guardians from all around  
as Bearers of love and life  
we invoke you and call upon you  
Life of our mother  
With heart and soul  
Witness and protect our woven circle  
Come, be with us now!"_

The Quinque looked at the center where the Oppressors stood, unable to move. They chanted in unison.

"_Our circle woven,  
Now we lie between worlds,  
Beyond time and place,  
Transformed and transcended,  
Within the soul of our mother,  
The binding and sealing comense."

* * *

_This chapter is just the beginning. I truely hope no one is too mad at me. Let me know what all of you thought.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry this chapter took forever to get out. It was a long week last week and this week will be the same. Expect a chapter only once a week, maybe twice. I will be working on a sequel to my Inazuma trilogy (a one-shot sequel) but it is not promised because I am working on a collaboration with two people, my sister and **Nekodemongrl**.

**Warning:** Language

As a side note, the ritual in here is derived from a real banishing spell. I change it up for my own needs. It is recomended that none try this! It is a true spell so please do not use without experience. You have been foretold.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Reiki flared around the Quinque as it shot out on the ground. Five pentacles, each the color of it's creator's aura, formed on the ground. When the five were complete, a circle of pure white energy surrounded the Quinque and Oppressors. The others tried to pass through the energy but it threw them back. Spirit walked forward, a blade appearing into her hand. It glowed brightly, as if it had it's own aura. Placing it before her, Spirit dropped into a defensive stance. Mitarai joined her, water coming to his hands.

"Are you ready for this, Mitarai?" Spirit asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"This will be difficult." Jambuea voiced.

"Is it ever not difficult?" Sabuso countered, standing beside her.

"We do this for our family." said Kohaku, taking Spirits right hand into his left.

"For our friends." agreed Jambuea, taking Kohaku's other hand while summoning fire with her right.

"For the worlds." Spirit agreed, kneeling beside Kohaku. "Take care dearest. Your mother is worried about you."

"I know."

Spirit met the eyes of Ki-Shin. The Spirit Oppressor looked at her with growing hate. The Quinque wished to stop them, make them quit their ritual for domination of the three worlds. Spirit stood up and stalked towards him, sword before her ready to kill. Ki-Shin smirked and drew his sword as well. Running to meet her, their swords met in a flurry of sparks and grinding metal. The other Oppressors followed their leaders example and jumped to engage in battle with the Quinque. Fire flew at Jambuea, counteracted by Mitarai who fought Water. Wind flew at Kohaku who dodged at the last second while throwing a Tornado Fist at her. Sabuso dodged rocks being thrown at him by the Earth Oppressor.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Yukina, Jin, Touya, and Chai watched the fight unfurl. They were amazed at the strength of Spirit as she threw blast after blast of Reiki at Ki-Shin. The Spirit Oppressor barely had time to dodge them and would wind up getting hit. Kurama watched her form carefully. She jumped around with the agility and balance of a demon though she, obviously, was not. Hiei keep his gaze aimed at her. The way she twirled her sword around in her hand gave him the impression that she had been using it all her life. They all wanted to know who she was and what she looked like. It was a wish, after all, sometimes they don't come true...but then again...

"Give up!" Ki-Shin yelled at Spirit as he sliced the front of her cloak.

She jumped away but not before losing it. The cloak fell away from her body and drifted to the ground. She landed on top of a branch, masking herself in the shadows. Everyone stopped their fighting and watched as she tightened a mask that hid her face. The outfit she wore flowed about her. It was a Chinese-style outfit, the shirt she wore like a tunic, it reaching her thighs. It was pure white with a golden design on the back, a pentacle with four triangles and a circle at each point, and was worn over black pants that flared out at the feet. She wore no shoes, but that didn't seem to bother her. The mask and head wrap she wore was the same color as her pants and her white-silver hair was pulled back in a braid, the bangs falling down the sides of her face. The other Quinque wore the same outfit, but the shirt matched their element color and they had no mask and face wrap.

"That was not a smart idea, Ki-Shin." her eyes glowed a bright silver. "I do not like it when someone hurts my friends or myself. You bastard have caused to much trouble. Your time is over!"

A silver-white aura flared around her and she launched herself at a fast speed towards her end of the pentacle. The other Quinque followed her lead. The auras of the Quinque flared around themselves, each the like color. The Oppressors were fearful of this. The Quinque are the only ones who can seal away their power. Ki-Shin placed his sword before him and jumped at Spirit. Her energy began to wrap around him but he pushed through and drove his sword into her chest, just to the right of her heart. Reiki flared around them and he was shot backwards, crashing into the other Oppressors.

"Bitch! How dare you do...that?" he finished in a questionable way.

Mitarai had extended his aura to snake over to Spirit. It healed her wound in the blink of an eye. She rolled her shoulder so as to rid herself of the tightness on her right side. The ones on the outside of the barrier were in utter awe over all that was unfurling in front of them. Spirit slammed her sword into the ground before her, making sure it would stay in place, and put her hands palm to palm before her. Sabuso and Jambuea did as she did and put their swords in the ground, while Mitarai and Kohaku did that with their naginatas. The five pentacles of energy responded to their auras and flared to life. Ki-Shin and the other Oppressors could not move again and remained fixed in place.

"Release us now!" yelled the Earth Oppressor.

"I think not." Jambuea told her with a smile.

"I'm scared." Kohaku voiced.

Spirit looked over at him and saw tears running down his face as he looked out of the barrier and into the eyes of Yukina. Spirit flowed his gaze and met the eyes of Hiei and Kurama. Her eyes shifted to a light green before becoming silver again. This startled the two of them and they gave her a questioning glance. All she did was wink her right eye at them.

"Kohaku." Yukina whispered, tear gems gathering at her feet. "Please, I cannot lose you, too."

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder and she buried herself into his chest. Hiei looked over at his broken sister. She was falling apart. It was hard to watch those that you care about die right before your eyes. It torments you, drives your mind crazy. It hurts you deeply, especially if you loved them. Hiei sighed to himself, but it did not go unnoticed by Kurama.

_'Dammit all. Why? Why does life fuck with everyone? It likes to play with us, then throw us away like a useless toy. That is all we are to fate, toys at its disposal. Why are we even here?'_

_'To live, Hiei-kun. To relish in all that life has to offer.'_ Spirit assured him, meeting his crimson gaze.

_'And what does life have to offer? Pain?'_

_'Happiness...and love. Life offers us the chance to do what we wish, to be who we are. Life is everything and everywhere. It is the air we breath, the water we drink, it is all that surrounds us.'_

_'And what is death, huh? Tell me, what is it?'_ he demanded, getting very mad at her.

_'Another chance at life.' _

Spirit smiled with her eyes before turning them back towards the Oppressors. The glow in them made her look sinister. Kurama looked over at Hiei who watched Spirit with interest. There seemed to be something on the Kajihenge's mind, but the kitsune didn't know or couldn't figure what. Yusuke looked up at the Quinque, Yukina doing so as well.

The Quinque had their heads bowed and hands forming spheres of Reiki before them. The wind picked up around the whole area, even outside of the barrier. The earth started to shake violently and the river nearby flowed through the cracks in the ground. Small fires started to develop on the ground. These four elements went around each other and the barrier surrounding the Quinque and Oppressors started to fall. It flowed over to their master, ready to obey their will. Spirit gazed up at the sky, her Reiki flaring more then the others. Everyone could feel the power building up in her. Turning her glowing silver gaze to the Oppressors, she twisted her ball of Reiki in her hand, making it slither towards and around the Oppressors.

"The battle for life is over. It shall forever be free from your grasps. With our final breaths of life, we will seal you away...for good. You will not escape like you did before for you shall be banished to beyond the Gate of Judgment, in the darkest parts, where pain will be your only friend and enemy." she declared.

"And who are you to tell us this?" Ki-Shin retorted.

"Your executioner." Spirit told them, grinning manically under her mask.

The Quinque threw their elements, which held their Reiki, at the Oppressors. It joined the energy of Spirit and swirled around, encasing the Oppressors in an impenetrable shell. Mitarai stepped forward while pulling his naginata out of the ground.

"_By the blue and the silver  
by Undines and aquamarine  
from the Book of Life We erase thy names  
We cut the cords and unlock the chains  
We sever all the ties by which you exist  
and with impenetrable walls the worlds we surround  
against thy power and its source  
against thy evil and its source  
We banish thee forever from all of us  
and any harm from thee to we  
doubles back and tables turned  
thou shalt by thyselves be burned  
by the power of three times three  
We banish thee, We banish thee, We banish thee  
The worlds are set free So mote it be!"_

Placing the weapon before him, he pierced the shell and made his weapon go through the heart of the Water Oppressor. Kohaku closed his eyes tightly before gazing into the crimson orbs of his 'mother'. Tears were on both their faces. He took in a shaky breath.

"_By the gold and the white  
by sylphs and amber  
from the Book of Life We erase thy names  
We cut the cords and unlock the chains  
We sever all the ties by which you exist  
and with impenetrable walls the worlds we surround  
against thy power and its source  
against thy evil and its source  
We banish thee forever from all of us  
and any harm from thee to we  
doubles back and tables turned  
thou shalt by thyselves be burned  
by the power of three times three  
We banish thee, We banish thee, We banish thee  
The worlds are set free So mote it be!"_

Kohaku followed suit to what Mitarai did and pierced the Water Oppressor. Jambuea's heart skipped a beat as she looked into the eyes of Sabuso. She had fallen for him in the short amount of time they knew each other. Though he still thought of Kinar, he put it behind him. Jambuea had an effect on him, making him feel like nothing could be better then being with her. Sabuso stepped forward, sword in hand.

"_By the brown and the green  
by gnomes and granite  
from the Book of Life We erase thy names  
We cut the cords and unlock the chains  
We sever all the ties by which you exist  
and with impenetrable walls the worlds we surround  
against thy power and its source  
against thy evil and its source  
We banish thee forever from all of us  
and any harm from thee to we  
doubles back and tables turned  
thou shalt by thyselves be burned  
by the power of three times three  
We banish thee, We banish thee, We banish thee  
The worlds are set free So mote it be!"_

Jambuea pulled her weapon out of the ground and ran up to Sabuso.

"_By the crimson and the gold  
by basilisk and bloodstone  
from the Book of Life We erase thy names  
We cut the cords and unlock the chains  
We sever all the ties by which you exist  
and with impenetrable walls the worlds we surround  
against thy power and its source  
against thy evil and its source  
We banish thee forever from all of us  
and any harm from thee to we  
doubles back and tables turned  
thou shalt by thyselves be burned  
by the power of three times three  
We banish thee, We banish thee, We banish thee  
The worlds are set free So mote it be!"_

Spirit watched the Oppressors with weapons pierced through their hearts whither in pain. The ritual caused severe pain to wrack the body of the one being stabbed, but at the expense of the casters Reiki and Life energy. She gazed over at the others, meeting Hiei's gaze once again. Nodding her head, she withdrew her sword, Reiki flaring around the blade, and walked to the shell.

"_By the white and the black  
by life and death  
from the Book of Life We erase thy names  
We cut the cords and unlock the chains  
We sever all the ties by which you exist  
and with impenetrable walls the worlds we surround  
against thy power and its source  
against thy evil and its source  
We banish thee forever from all of us  
and any harm from thee to we  
doubles back and tables turned  
thou shalt by thyselves be burned  
by the power of three times three  
We banish thee, We banish thee, We banish thee  
The worlds are set free So mote it be!"_

She pierced her sword through Ki-Shin's heart. He screamed in pain. The blood of the Oppressor's gathered around the shell and as the Quinque pulled their weapons out of the bodies of the Oppressors, the shell began to harden. They stood in a circle around the shell and placed their weapons on the ground, pulling out daggers instead.

"Our blood, out life source, we use to finish our ritual to seal and banish the Oppressors." Spirit declared, drawing a pentacle into her left palm.

The other four did the same and they placed their bloodied hands against the shell. It glowed in response to their action and the Quinque could feel their energy being drawn from them. Each collapsed to their knees, but kept their palms in place.

"_By we, the Quinque,  
Guardians of the World  
Protectors of all beings  
We banish you, Oppressors,  
Our counters,  
The force behind evil  
Bringers of the end  
Begone, now and forever  
Sealed away by blood and soul  
Never to be released  
We finish our job now.  
Forever gone  
So mote it be!"_

They chanted this in complete unison. As they finished, the shell exploded, throwing them all backwards. Kohaku was launched right into Yusuke's chest and Mitarai to Kurama. Sabuso landed on his feet and reacted just in time to catch Jambuea in his arms. He, however, collapsed to the ground after doing this. Jambuea smiled at him before lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Farewell." she whispered before closing her eyes.

Sabuso held her to him tightly and laid down. Kissing the back of her head, he smiled before, he too, closed his eyes. Mitarai did not move when Kurama caught him and when the kitsune felt for a pulse it flickered a bit before ceasing all together. Hiei looked up and saw Spirit flip though the air and land on the ground. She flickered out of view momentarily, before appearing beside Kohaku and Yusuke.

"Give him to me." she demanded. "He is too young to die!"

They could tell tears were in her eyes and Yusuke handed the child to her. Hugging him to her, energy flared around them. The gang saw a yellow orb float out of Kohaku and into Spirit's body. She stood on shaky legs and took Kohaku to Yukina. Yukina took him into her arms and cradled him close.

"He...will be fine. All...we...need is the...soul." she stuttered, trying to catch her breath. "And now...the time."

Three orbs floated just behind her and a large, glass-like sphere awaited her, holding orbs as well. Spirit made her way over to them so as to finish, but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. It was at this time that everyone noticed that the explosion had blasted away her clothes. All she had was a pair of short shorts and wraps around her chest, as well as her arms and calves. Turning around, she met Yukina's eyes.

"Please, you saved him for me, let us see your face before you finish, before you...die."

"Of course Yukina-chan."

She rolled her shoulders to get feeling back into her arms and began to remove her head wrap. Before she completely removed it, she undid her thigh length braid. Tufts of white-silver hair fell onto her back and framed her face. The mask fell away from her face. Silver eyes gazed into Yukina's. Only Yukina and Kohaku could see who it was and it caused them to take a step back.

"Your highness, it is time." called someone from behind the gang.

Everyone turned to see Jorge running up to Spirit. She turned slightly to face him, but they still couldn't see. Placing her sword into the sheath on her waist, she brushed dirt off of a wound on her shoulder. Kohaku placed his hand into hers and she looked down at him. Jorge stopped beside her to catch his breath.

"My lady, it is time to escort them to the Gate. Koenma is most disappointed in you."

"Disappointed is an understatement in his case." she muttered to him, but was heard by the rest.

Exhaustion caused her to collapse onto the ground. The guys ran to her side.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes Kurama, I am. You were always so kind to me, heh, even when you picked on me."

"What?"

"All of you were so good to me, so very kind. I thank you all."

"My lady, we must go." Jorge insisted.

"I know, Jorge."

With unsteady legs, she stood up, still able to hide her face from the others. Making her way to the orbs, she stood in the center with her back to them. Her hands landed on her stomach as she closed her eyes tightly. Death was upon her, that much she knew, and she couldn't prevent it. A tickle in her head alerted her that someone was in there.

_'You will die to save the worlds?'_

_'I will die for that and to save all of you.'_

_'Those words...'_

_'Farewell, Hiei-kun.'_

A smile came to her face as she knelt on the ground. Reiki flared up around her once more and sucked the Oppressor's souls and the Quinque souls into a rift above her head. A yellow orb flew out of her body and was soon joined by a pure white one. It lingered briefly before disappearing, followed soon after by the portal. The bodies of the Quinque glowed as the true spirits left them. Hiei hurried over to her and knelt beside her.

"Not again." he demanded, as he looked into her green eyes. "You said you would die for everyone and for the worlds, but it's okay to be greedy at times."

"No, Hiei. I will not choose my life over everyone else's. I said I would, so I will, for our friends, for the worlds, and for you."

She laid down on the ground and the others hurried over. They were stopped by a shield surrounding the two. Turning onto her side, she gazed up at them. A tear rolled down her cheek as she set a hand over her lower abdomen. The pulsations of life were drifting away from her, her own heart slowing.

"No..." muttered Kurama.

"Riley!" Hiei yelled as she threw him out.

"Sayonara...matsudai." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

The barrier fell, but by the time Hiei got to her again, she was gone, for good. She kept the secret from them, the truth that she was the Spirit Quinque. By the way she hid herself, no one knew, not even her father, until the last minute. They all gave their lives to save the worlds, except for Kohaku. A rule of Souls, innocences is not punished in the last, few minutes of death. Due to this, Riley was able to extract the soul so that he may live. Her and the others were older then him and had killed far more. Today was the first and only time that had ever killed. Kohaku was on the brink of death and Riley, being the Princess of Reikai and the Soul Quinque, she could, and did, save him.

Jambuea, Sabuso, and Mitarai were not lucky, but gave their lives willingly. They sacrificed themselves so that others may live, unhindered by the power of the Oppressors. Riley was willing as well. This hurt them all deeply. The bodies of Sabuso, Jambuea, Mitarai, and Riley lay scattered around them. An aura formed around them and their bodies slowly faded away.

"NO!" Yukina and Botan yelled, jumping to Riley.

Their hands went right through her. A portal opened in front of them and a small child, no more then 5, walked through it. She had light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. A kimono matching her eyes clung to her body. She smiled at them warmly and they all began to feel dizzy.

"Sleep well, Tantei. Give my thanks to Koenma." she said to them in an older voice.

Sleep consumed them all as the child disappeared with the bodies of their friends.

* * *

Please, don't kill me! I have told in so many parts of the story that they were to die. At least I let Kohaku live. I just didn't have it in my heart to kill him. There are still question left unanswered so this is not then end. There might be 2 chapters left, I highly doubt there will be three. The next chapter takes place just after this and then will fast forward to five years after towards the end.

Really hope you like the story. Review to let me know!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	18. Chapter 18

Hello people! Here is chapter 18. I tried to post it last night but Fanfiction wouldn't let me. I was very mad. It took me a total of 2 hours, maybe a bit more, to write this. I love the way it came out and I hope all of you do too. There will be one chapter left after this and once this story is finished, i'll be taking a break from Fanfiction, but not writing. I am currently working on a collaboration with **Nekodemongrl** and, when the story is finished, it will be posted. You will all like, we guarantee.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yukina stirred and rolled onto her side. Kohaku was sound asleep beside her on the cold, dirt ground. Wait, ground? She shot up and surveyed the area around her. It was barren, no people or trees for miles around. The ground was rock hard and turned up in some places, as if it was sucked dry of all water then an earthquake came through. Gazing to her side, she found Hiei laying right behind her, katana tucked up to his body and his arm within reach of her hand. Yukina took his hand into her hers and lightly rubbed his fingers with her own. Crimson eyes blinked open and gazed into identical orbs. 

"Imoto-chan?"

"Ani-kun, you must wake up. Please? We have to get the others."

"What...what happened?"

"Riley."

This caused him to sit up quickly, making him slightly dizzy, but he recovered. Jumping to his feet, he hurried to the closest person, Botan. Shaking the ferry girl awake, he turned to wake Kurama, Chai, and Jin while Yukina woke Yusuke, Touya, and Kohaku. Botan sat up while rubbing her head. Facing her waking fiance, she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before pulling out her compact to contact Koenma. Kurama and Hiei walked around the area, checking for any signs of their friends. The closest they came to was finding their weapons. There were bits of clothing that were blown off during the blast as well, but nothing more. Botan came up to her fiance's side with Touya right behind her.

"Koenma is on his way so we must go." A tear rolled down her face and she clutched Kurama's shirt. "I miss them all. Why, why didn't Riley tell us?"

"Because we would have tried to stop her. We didn't want her to leave." Koenma responded while stepping out of a portal. "Come, we must return to Reikai."

"Have they passed through the Gate already?" Touya wondered, turning to look at the 'teen' king.

"I am afraid so. Liz, the boys, and I are happy to have at least said good-bye. My father is heartbroken, as am I. Riley lived in Ningenkai her whole life and I never really knew her the way I wanted to, the way a father should. I just wish I could have had that at least."

Koenma collapsed to the ground, his body wracked with sobs. Yukina knelt beside him and wrapped him in a hug. Kohaku joined his mother. The three were crying full-heartedly and were joined by Botan, Kurama, and Touya. Yusuke stood off to the side, face wet with tears, tears for his lost love and friends.

Hiei, however, just watched all this unfold without so much as a flicker of emotion on his face. His eyes, however, revealed his pain. Riley was close to him. He felt a connection to her, something that he only shared with her. Something about her had intrigued him at first sight. She confused him in so many ways and he wanted nothing more then to figure out how and why. He wanted her back in his arms and this confused him. Death and misery fill his past, but Riley radiated a light that cast all those shadows away. Now, his light and life were gone. Riley broke the shell he built around his heart. Yukina had pierced it, but she had shattered it entirely.

A revelation dawned on him. Never, in his whole life, had he felt so strongly for a single person. Never, in his whole life, had he felt so sure about someone. Never, in his whole life, had he met someone like her. These emotions that built up in his heart every time he saw of thought of her were those of love. Love. It was a foreign word to him, one that he never knew entirely...but he liked it. However, she was gone. He was to never see her smiling face again. Never will he be able to hold her again or kiss her soft, pink lips.

"We should be heading back to Reikai, Koenma. Do you have Kuwabara and Keiko's body there?" Yusuke asked, facing him.

Koenma stood up and wiped his eyes. A portal flared to life beside him and he gestured for everyone to enter. They complied except for Kurama and Hiei. Said kitsune watched Hiei as he knelt beside the same place Riley died in. Her sword was clutched in one hand and another hand rested on the ground. Kurama would have let him have a moment if he had not seen something fall from Hiei's face. A lone black, blue, and red gem landed beside Hiei's hand. The kitsune watched wide-eyed as several more fell beside it.

"Hi...Hiei?" he stuttered, stepping beside his friend.

"Why, Kurama? Why did she have to die? We could have saved her like she saved Kohaku and myself. We could have done something, anything. She never told us so we wouldn't get protective, but dammit she could have given a clue!" he yelled, turning his head towards the sky. "You could have said something, anything, Riley! We cared for you! You could have told us! You could have told me! I do trust you! I know I messed up, telling you that I didn't trust you! I'm sorry for it, sorry for not being true to my heart and mind."

Kurama knelt next to Hiei and placed a hand on both of his shoulders, forcing the kajihenge to look him in the eye. Hiei's eyes were slightly darker then usual and black streaks ran down his face. Kurama hugged his friend tightly.

"We all miss her Hiei. We miss them all. I know how you feel. I loved her too. Not in the way you do, but as a sister and friend. She meant so much to me and even more to you. I know she felt the same. The way she looked at you, the way she spoke of you, all of it told her feelings. She would hate to see us weep like this, so we must be strong. Hiei, do you think she would want you to cry or smile at the good times?"

"You're right, Kurama." he pulled away from him and stood, holding her sword tightly. "We should return to Reikai, Yukina and Yusuke need comfort. They also lost someone very close to their heart."

The two men rose and walked through the portal, it closing behind them. A lone figure emerged out of a small bit of smoke that lingered nearby. She had a sad look in her emerald eyes. Light brown hair whipped around her violently as she transported herself far from there.

* * *

Yusuke stood on the stoop of the apartment Kuwabara shared with his sister, Shizuru. With a deep breath, he entered and went straight up to the room he knew all to well. Knocking on the door, he heard a gruff voice from inside and hurried footsteps. Shizuru whipped open the door, tears staining her cheeks.

"Please, Yusuke, tell me my vision was wrong. Tell me my brother isn't dead!" she cried hysterically as she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Shiz, but...he is." he choked as he felt more tears burning in his eyes.

"No!"

Unable to take it anymore, she broke down entirely. Crying Kazuma's name over and over again, she caught the attention of some of the occupants in the building. They came to her side, asking what was wrong. Yusuke explained to them, without reveling too much, that he was murdered. This got Shizuru going again and he took her into her apartment. Calling Botan, he explained to her what was going on and the ferry girl hurried over. Shizuru had settled down a little by the time she arrived. When she asked Yusuke where Keiko was, Yusuke felt the tears run down his face and hurried out. Botan sat Shizuru on the couch and explained everything to her.

Yusuke ran as fast as he could to the Yukimura's restaurant where he knew Keiko's parents were. They knew of Reikai and Makai after Keiko spent nearly five days trying to get them to believe her. It was Yusuke idea that they knew just in case something came up. She didn't want her parents to worry. He stopped at the window and saw Mrs. Yukimura sitting in a chair with a cup of tea. She looked distressed about something and Yusuke feared that she might have felt something. All humans have a small bit of psychic sense which is why they can feel when something is wrong. Calming his nerves, he wiped his eyes before entering. Mrs. Yukimura looked up at him as he came in. Something on his face made her feel uneasy. She knew he had bad news.

"Yusuke, where is Keiko?" she asked.

He walked right up to her, hugged her tightly, and began crying into her shoulder. With those actions, she knew the answer. Tears sprang up in her eyes and the two cried. Mr. Yukimura emerged a few minutes later and found the two of them as such.

"What happened?" he questioned, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I am sorry to have to be the barer of bad news, but you must know. Keiko was murdered in Makai, along with Kazuma. Four of our other friends lives were claimed as well."

Making sure they were sitting, he told them about all that had unfurled.

* * *

Kurama entered his mother's home with Botan beside him. It was quiet. No sounds echoed throughout the house. Shuuichi wasn't home or else he would have been at the door already. The two made their way to the kitchen. Shiori sat on a stool at the counter, just gazing out the window. Kurama placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. 

"Oh, Shuichi. I didn't hear you come in. What's wrong?" she wondered, noticing the look on his face.

"It's Riley, mother. She...she's dead."

"What? How?"

"Let us explain, Shiori. I'll make some tea to help calm all our nerves." Botan assured, making her way to the kettle on the stove.

**5 Years Later...**

Decorations covered almost every inch of the Ball Room in Reikai castle. Ogres, demons, humans, and deities were all dressed up for a very festive occasion. It was the wedding of Koenma to Elizabeth, his first and only love. There would also be her crowning as Queen of Reikai and the crowning of Richard as prince. Damian and Dante were being announced as princelings for they are sons of Liz, but not Koenma. Usagi and Takini were there, as were the gang.

Kurama and Botan were happily married with a 3 year old daughter, with mothers hair and fathers eyes, and a son on the way. Yukina and Kohaku, whom has grown to be a handsome young man, were accompanying Touya, the two adults in a budding relationship. Yusuke was alone, unfortunately, but did not let that stop him from congratulating his friends. Chai and Jin were mates with two twins, a boy and girl, both with their fathers flaming red hair and their mothers lavender orbs. Kuronue, having been restored to a corporal body, was in attendance as well.

Kurama looked around the room for Hiei. The kajihenge has been staying in Makai, working hard at his job as head of Human Relocation. He knew that Hiei had received an invitation because he delivered it himself. Kurama gazed over at his wife who shrugged at him, signaling that she had not seen him yet. With a sigh, he took his place back up at the alter. Koenma was nervous as can be. Yusuke patted his back, telling him it would be alright. Botan and Yukina stood directly across from Yusuke and Kurama with Koenma in the center. Enma-sama was present and conducting the ceremony. After a few minutes, the orchestra started up.

Liz walked down the hall with a small smile on her lips. Damian was escorting her with Dante and Richard just behind them. Damian's daughter was the flower girl, carrying a basket of roses that she handed to various people sitting beside the aisle. She smiled at everyone, smiling larger when she passed her mother, a beautiful woman Damian had gone to high school and college with. When the bride made it to the alter, Koenma was in awe. She wore a simple, pure white kimono with a pale green obi, matching her eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled up high and secured with jade hair sticks. Light blush decorated her cheeks and her lips shined with gloss. Koenma accepted his wife-to-be and faced his father. Liz met Koenma's eye out of the corner of her own. Both were smiling largely.

* * *

The bride and groom sat at the head of the room, a table they shared with Enma and their sons. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Yukina, Touya, Chai, Jin, and Hiei, who had come to the wedding, sat at a table just in front of the royal family. The children had a table of their own. Music started up and Koenma escorted his wife to the floor to dance. They were later joined by all the couples. Yusuke and Hiei sat at the table by themselves. Having no one to dance with, they watched the others, occasionally laughing at awkward moments.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your royal Highnesses, a special song for the King and Queen." said a woman from the stage, placing the microphone in it's place.

Everyone on the floor made a circle around Koenma and Liz as the music started up again, this time a love song to be sung the woman.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

"_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on_

"_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)"_

The woman began dance a bit while singing this. Her eyes gazed intently on the bride and groom, hidden behind a white shawl.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

"_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

"_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of_

"_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you"_

She gazed to her right where a woman with a red shawl was singing backup with her.

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

"_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come"_

The woman began to remove the part of the shawl covering her face. Moving it before her face, she removed it completely before letting it fall to the ground, receiving a gasp from the crowd.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

"_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me _

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"_

Emerald eyes gazed at the wedding party. Moving around the microphone, she walked into the crowd, all of which parted at her coming. The woman in the red shawl followed behind her. She paused before the king and queen, forest orbs looking them over before bowing deeply. Two others joined them, one in a green robe and another in blue. The four bowed in respect for the royal family. Liz stepped forward, placing a hand on the golden-hair of the first woman. She rose to look up at the queen, but was smothered in a hug before she could react.

Yusuke and Hiei sat frozen in their seats. The singer couldn't be who she looked like. She had died five years previous. Unable to take it, they ran to where Liz was hugging the girl. Her emerald eyes opened to gaze up into her fathers brown ones. Their friends stood around them.

"How?" was all Koenma could ask as he took his daughter into his arms.

"We had a little help." Riley mumbled into her father's shoulder.

"Who?"

She pulled away and took a step back. A small child, the very one who appeared before the others right after Riley died, came up to them. With a puff of smoke, she was replaced by a tall woman with light, waist-length brown hair and glittering jade eyes, rimmed in chestnut. Koenma felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged this woman. She accepted him wholeheartedly. Tears were in both their eyes. Riley smiled at this before turning to face Kurama. He stood before her with a mock anger look on his face.

"I should be very mad at you for dying." he started, before breaking out in a smile. "But I'm too damn happy to see you."

Bringing her into a large hug, he gave her a kiss on the forehead while whispering how much he missed her into her hair. Each of her friends gave her a similar treatment, until she came to Hiei. He watched her, emotions coming to life within him. He thought he lost her years ago, yet here she was before him, as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls around her figure, it reaching just above her knees. A white, Chinese-style dress clung to her figure and a similar cloak rested on her shoulders. She kept her gaze on him, looking him over as he did the same to her.

"How are you alive?" he asked, emotion not pervading in his voice.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, Hiei-kun." she said with a pout face on. "I guess I should just leave then."

"Onna." he called as she turned away. She stopped and looked at him as he stepped towards her. "Don't do that again."

Shocking her and everyone around, he wrapped his arms around her middle and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Riley went weak in the knees and wrapped her arms around his neck to prevent herself from collapsing to the floor. Clapping came to their ears and they pulled away to see it was their friends. A blush came to both of their faces. Riley smiled at Hiei and took his hand.

"Hiei, I want you to meet my grandmother. She was the one who brought us back to life."

"How?"

"Later, I promise. Plus you and I have somethings to discuss."

"Anything."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist again, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before they walked over to Koenma.

* * *

Yay! They're back! I know all of you want an explanation as to how, but that will be saved for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the Riley and Hiei fluff! The song is "Truely, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden.

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


	19. Epilogue

Let me start off by saying that you have all been very supportive of my story, so thank you, especially **Nekodemongrl **who has given me many reviews. Everyone should check out her stories...very good. We also have a collaboration we are working on, but it won't be posted for a while considering we both have jobs and want to get the first 8 chapters, maybe more, donw before we post.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Warning:** Mature content - Sex

* * *

Riley stood in the garden of Reikai castle. The purple sky with wisping pink and white clouds was beautiful that night so she wished to lie below it. Inside of the castle, the party for her parents' marriage was drawing to a close and the people attending were retreating to their rooms. Her mother and father had already left to Ningenkai for a month-long honeymoon. They didn't want to leave Riley after just seeing her alive and well, but she insisted that they go and that she could handle everything. Richard would help her manage paperwork while Damian and Dante assumed their roles as the Special Defense Force's leaders. After much convincing, the king and queen left. Riley said good night to everyone at the reception before heading outside.

"Why are you out here, child?" came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, she found it to be Halana, her grandmother and the one who brought the Quinque back. She sat beside her granddaughter who instantly rested her head on her shoulder. Placing an arm around Riley's shoulders, she stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"What troubles you?"

"Hiei."

"What about him?" she asks, gazing up into a tree where crimson eyes shined brightly.

"I'm confused. He confuses me. I don't know what he feels for me, but I know what I feel for him. There is something about him that tantalizes my curiosity and ignites this longing within my heart. It's hard to explain it exactly. When ever I am with him, my heart flutters and I feel dizzy. Every time he kisses me, my breath is stolen. I just don't know if this is curiosity for him or if he is serious."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life...and my heart."

"Then what is holding you back from saying the words your heart holds dear?"

"Rejection."

"Don't let it ensnare you. Accept your feelings and pray that he holds them for you, as well."

"Thank you grandmother." she said, hugging her tightly.

Halana gave Riley a kiss on the cheek before standing up and heading back to the castle. Riley resumed her position of laying on the ground. A rustle in the tree limbs above her made her look up. Hiei dropped down to the ground and walked over to her. Sitting up, she patted the ground next to her, signalling for him to sit with her. He complied.

"You never told me how you came back." he said, determined to get his answer.

"Well, after our bodies disappeared and Halana put all of you to sleep, she transported herself to where we were, in a special temple in Reikai no one, not even my father or Enma, knew about. Halana had it built thousands of years ago when she was the Spirit Quinque."

"She was what?"

"My grandmother was the first Spirit Quinque and it is the duty of the Spirit Quinque of the previous Quinque generation to resurrect the Quinque of the current generation. So, in my time, if the Oppressors were to rise, I would resurrect the newest Quinque after they die. We do not have to worry about that though. They are banished and sealed beyond the Gates of Judgment so they will not be able to come back even if the seal is broken."

"Alright. I understand that. Now, why didn't you tell us?"

"So you wouldn't try to lock me away and extract the soul. I found out that we would come back afterwards, but didn't say anything."

"Why?"

"Surprise."

"Not...funny." he replied agitatedly.

"Gomen Nasai."

"Another question?"

"Did you not just ask it?"

"When you...well, died...your soul left you...how come I saw a faint one follow after yours?"

Riley closed her eyes and stood up, walking to the fountain in front of them. A tear rolled down her face as she ran her fingers over the surface of the water.

"The soul you saw follow after mine...was a child."

"What...are you saying?"

"I was pregnant Hiei."

"Whose...I mean...nani?" he asked desperately, hurrying to her side.

"I...don't want to say."

"It was his...wasn't it?"

Hiei grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. Tears ran down her face as she collapsed, luckily being caught by Hiei. He took her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest. By her reaction to the question, he knew his answer.

"It was Ki-Shin's, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was."

"It was a boy?"

"Hai."

"How far along were you?"

"Three and a half months."

"It...happened shortly after he took you, right?" Hiei asked her, stepping away from her.

"Yes." her tearful eyes met his crimson orbs. "I am terribly sorry. It was something I couldn't control. He bound me and ra...raped me. Hiei, I'm sorry, really, I am."

The tears started falling from her eyes even more but she swiped at them furiously. Hiei watched her with a solid face, but eyes shinning with his emotions, the emotions he could not identify entirely, the ones for her. She threw her arms around his waist and cried into his stomach. It startled him at first, but he hesitantly put a hand on her head.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Of course I do...but do you trust me?"

"I have...ever since I first saw you."

"What, at the bookstore?"

"No, since the first time you asked me if I trusted you."

"When?"

Riley stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Both blushed lightly. She stepped away and began walking away.

"You never answered my question." he called to her, causing her to stop.

"'When?' Like I said, when you first asked me if I trusted you. That was well over 8 years ago, yet I remember it clearly. You kissed me but pulled away and asked me why I trusted you so easily. I responded that you make me feel different."

Hiei's eyes widened considerably but went unnoticed by her. She continued walking away, but not before facing him with a smile.

"Good night...Kuro."

* * *

Hiei sat upon a rock in Makai. He had traveled to Mukuro's castle soon after the incident with Riley. He couldn't believed that she had figured it out. He was Kuro, the same one that had won a night with her 8 years previous. When he had won, he didn't expect her to be so willing. Something about her confused him, especially at the moment they first kissed. She was mysterious, completely eluding. She mystifies him, even now.

He sighed deeply and shifted on the rock. Damn emotions, toying with my mind, he thought. Placing his hands upon his knees, he began breathing deeply, attempting to meditate. Soon the world faded around him and he found himself within his mind. Shadows crawled around him, tickling him with their wispy tendrils. Ignoring them, he traveled to the far reaches of his mind, where all he knew was found.

There, he located a door and behind it was the Room of Memories. Going inside, he found memories that he had from so long ago until just now. Moving past corridors of old memories, he came upon what he was looking for. Inside one of the orbs floating just above the ground. He found the memory from the night he shared wit Riley, just after the ball. He was so oblivious as to what his feelings were then, but now he knew. He knew that he loved her, despite the years he taught himself to forget all emotions because they interfered with missions and such. Riley proved him wrong. With her love for life, she made herself stronger, therefore being able to defeat and seal away the Oppressors.

The memory replayed itself over and over again as Hiei sat before it. It was still so bright in his mind that it burned. He felt so weak that night, yet he felt strong as well. The fluttering he felt within his chest increased whenever he ran his hand over her porcelain skin.

A tugging on his back alerted him that someone was near his body back in reality. Succumbing to it, he was pulled out of his mind and placed back into his body. Catching his bearings, he turned to see Riley walking towards him. She was back in regular clothes, slim blue jeans and a flowing, long-sleeved, white top. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a clip and fell down her back. She smiled as she walked up to him. Hiei, however, turned his back to her, facing the forest opposite the castle. She was saddened by this, but sat beside him, anyways.

"Hello Hiei."

"Hn."

"I have done wrong haven't I?"

He didn't respond and continued to glare at trees ahead of him. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Getting fed up, she stood, walked before him, and knelt down. Hiei began to turn away but stopped when she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I did not mean for it to happen. I had no way to fight back. My strength and powers were utterly useless. It was something I regret doing, giving myself to the enemy, but can you not see I did it for you?"

"You don't care about me, no one does."

"I do care, Hiei. Why did I do it? For pity? No! Hiei, I care about you more then you or anyone could possibly imagine. I love you and I have for a long time now, but you are to blind to see it, to blind by your emotionless persona and need for isolation."

With a sad glance at him, she turned and walked away. Hiei just sat there, not moving, not blinking, holding his breath within. Only after he felt her enter the castle did he release his held breath.

_'She...loves me?' _he asked himself. _'Do I really feel the same?...Yes, I believe I do.'_

Rising from the rock, he gathered up his wits before darting into Mukuro's castle and up to Riley's room. He had passed her in the hall but she must be in such deep thought that she didn't realize he passed her. She continued along up to her room where Hiei waited for her. It made her jump when she saw him, but she paid him no heed.

"Onna?" he called to her, receiving no answer. "Riley?"

"Nani?" she asked, face streaked with tears.

"Gomen nasai."

"No you are not."

"I am."

"Prove yourself then."

Hiei walked over to her side and placed a hand upon her cheek. The heat climbed up into her face as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Rubbing his face into her hair, he pulled her body against his. She accepted his body warmth and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. Walking towards the bed, he picked her up and set her upon the silk sheets. Riley smiled up at him before he lowered himself to her lips. His met hers, his tongue running over the surface. She accepted him into her mouth and they kissed each other deeply, tongues fighting in romantic passion. His hands traveled over the curves of her body, memorizing all the dips under the material of the shirt. Lifting it up, Hiei pulled the shirt off of her and began trailing soft kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach. Butterflies fluttered in both their chests.

"Riley?"

"Hmm?" she responded, her mind still in the clouds from the kisses.

"I love you."

Her eyes opened, widening considerably. The expression on her face made Hiei pull away slightly but she tightened her hold on him, causing him to be pressed against her body even more.

"I...I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" he wondered.

"That you love me."

"Well, if you're going to be that way..."

"No, I am happy, happier then I have ever been."

"Show me how happy I have made you."

A smile came to her face as she brushed her lips against his. He took her hands in his and rolled to his side. Her hands played across his chest, removing his shirt in the process. Everything faded around them until it felt like only the two of them. Hiei pulled away and began kissing down her body again, his warm breath tickling her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

She giggled as he nibbled on her side. This caused him to do it again until she began squirming. As soon as he stopped, she rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips. Starting at his neck, Riley kissed and licked, nibbling every so often, down it and across his chest. Her cool breath sent chills down his spine.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive_

He began to harden, causing him to rub against her already warm womanhood. She moaned in response to this, grinding herself against him. He gasped at this and flipped her onto her own back. The feelings they held for one another increased as they looked into each other's eyes. Hiei's hands wandered down to her belt and, while kissing her slightly red lips, his hands began to undo it. Her mind was gone and she was lost within the heat of the moment, not caring that they were on the verge of having sex...not that she minded. She had given herself to him before and would continue to do so for as long she loves him. That passed through Hiei's mind as well.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Her pants were thrown to the side and a minute later, his joined them on the floor. Riley laid below him in just her skimpy bra and thong, it barely hiding the places he loved to visit. His hands were once again at work, but this time, going further down then they had before. One finger slid within her warmth, joined by another after a few pushes. She moaned into his neck and bit down as he picked up speed. A metallic taste came to her mouth and she pulled away to note that it was blood. Hiei smelt it and looked at her mouth. Small streams of crimson ran out of the corner of her mouth. With a smirk, he bent down and licked the crook of her neck before burying his fangs into it. Riley gasped from the pain but was, instead, absorbed in the pleasure of his fingers gliding in and out of her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Hiei removed her undergarments while she removed his. He paused in his exploration to gaze over her body. It always captivated him, her curves, her entirety. They looked each other over. This time sex was not going to be just curiosity, but love as well. He slowly pushed himself into her. A moan issued from within both of them and he moved his hips in rhythm with hers. In and out he went, their minds soaked in pure ecstasy.

"Hiei...oh, Hiei."

"What...is it?" he asked, trying to speak through the pleasure.

"I...don't wanna...stop."

"Then we'll go...until we're tired."

"Hiei? I want to be...with you...forever."

"And I you."

* * *

Kurama was sitting in his living room reading a book when the phone rang. Botan was working at Koenma's office, she was still pregnant, and their daughter was playing with some friends. Rising from his seat, he walked into the hall to answer it. A shout was heard as he answered it and from it he could recognize who was calling.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Kurama."

"Riley, how are you?"

"Alright. Just calling to see how you were doing and asking if the three of you want to come to the castle for dinner."

"We would love to."

"I would have asked Botan but she just left which means she is on her way."

"Thank you for letting me know and I shall relay the message to them. What's the occasion?"

"You'll see when you get here. Hiei, will you please calm down for a few minutes!" she yelled to the kajihenge sitting on the couch nearby.

"Hiei is nervous?" Kurama asked, completely stupefied.

"Yeah, kind of. It's his first time."

"For what?"

"You will find out later. Ja ne Kurama-kun."

"Ja ne."

He hung up the phone and that second Botan walked in the door with their daughter.

"We have been invited to dinner." he told the two of them. "And what ever it is about has Hiei very nervous."

"So that's why he was jumpy today." Botan wondered out loud.

* * *

"I'm so happy, so very, very happy!" Koenma cheered as he danced around the dinning hall.

"And why is that Koenma?" Yusuke asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Because we have wonderful news for all of you." Riley said as she and Hiei entered.

Everyone turned to face them. Riley wore a simple kimono, black with a crimson and gold obi. Hiei wore something completely different. He had on a black gi over crimson pants. No katana was strapped to his waist and he kept one arm around Riley's waist at all times. Pure happiness with a little nervousness was on his face. Koenma waltzed up to them and hugged his daughter, smacking Hiei on the head in the process.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei yelled.

"Well, she chose you, but at least I know she is happy and...never mind" he finished, noticing the look on his daughters face.

"Tell us what's going on." Kohaku demanded, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down." Yukina told him, pulling him by his shirt back into his seat. "But, yes, please do tell."

"Alright then." Riley looked at Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "As you all know, Hiei and I are together and will be...officially joining ourselves."

"Like mating?" Kurama questioned.

"I was talking marriage for my parents sake, but the mating has already passed."

"Wait...no way." Kurama shook his head with a smile, having finally understood what she meant.

"Yes, Kurama. Hiei and I have mated..." The two of them sat beside each other. "And from mating come a special gift."

"Which is?" Yusuke pressured.

"Life."

Everyone sat in silence for a minute before it completely soaked in. Yukina was the first to look up at the two of them, followed by Touya. Both got up and went to congratulate them, Yukina hugging Hiei and Touya hugging Riley. Yusuke reached beside him, where Riley sat, and scooped her into his lap.

"Congratulations." he whispered to her.

"Thank you."

"I am very happy that you two are together."

"Once again, thank you and I am sorry for...all that happened."

"I know. Perhaps it was meant to happen."

"Maybe, but you loved her."

"She would want me happy."

"Then why don't you fulfill her wish? How would you like to be the Godfather?"

"Do I get to lead the mob as well?"

"Very funny!" she laughed with him.

"That's me, master of jokes!"

Hiei scooted over and stole his mate from Yusuke, making sure to push the detective over. Riley gazed into his eyes before taking his lips against her own. He complied and they kissed passionately, his hands, all the while, resting on her abdomen.

* * *

The months flew by and before Hiei knew it, he was a father. Riley bore him a little girl, hair like his own and eyes swirling with cerulean and crimson. She had her mother's face, slim jaw and high cheek bones. The night Riley gave birth Hiei was in Makai on a mission for Enki. As soon as he came back, Koenma, with smiles, rushed him to the hospital. He apologized to Riley but all she did was silence him by handing him their daughter. He was in awe as looked down at the small child in his arms. She was so tiny, small hands and feet, a little nose, and a bit of black hair atop her head. Riley slept several days after Shina's birth, birthing a demon-human-deity hybrid was harder. Hiei stayed by her side with Shina.

Yusuke payed them a visit every chance he got, as did Yukina and Touya. Everyone was happy about the new baby, especially Botan who had her own son 4 1/2 months previous. The children would be able to grow up together, she said. Hiei, almost on a regular basis, had to kick them all out of the room so Riley could sleep and so he could have some time with his family.

The week after she gave birth, the three were able to go home, to a new house Riley had received from her parents. It was in Ningenkai but close enough to the Makai border so Hiei could still work along side Mukuro. The house was nothing very special, but large enough to fit the three of them comfortably. It took much convincing and threats on Riley's part to get Hiei to live there.

Sabuso and Jambuea were together and planning their own wedding in Africa with Jambuea's family. Touya and Yukina lived in Genkai's temple, the old psychic having left it to Yukina in her will. Kohaku was happy to have both a mother and father, though he did miss Kuwabara, as did the Koormie. Mitarai continued to work with Reikai, developing his powers for the SDF. Damian and his wife, along with their daughter, moved into the castle where they continue to work along side Dante and Richard. Jin and Chai were mates, happy ones at that, who worked as Enki's head guards. Koenma and Liz were happy to finally be together and have their children by their sides.

* * *

Hiei, having just returned from Makai, entered his house to find it unusually quiet. Cautiously, he entered the living room and jumped in surprise when he found Riley sitting in there feeding Shina. The child was slowly falling asleep and Hiei paused in his walk to take in the scene. Riley was sitting on the window sill in black shorts and a white tank-top with Hiei's black shoes on. Her right leg was tucked under her. She held Shina in her left arm and fed her the bottle with her left. Riley held her gaze on the sky outside. The sun was setting, casting reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, blues, and golds into the sky. He approached his wife and kissed her cheek, making her jump slightly.

"Hey." she whispered, looking down to see Shina sound asleep.

"Hello."

"Back home already?"

"Yeah, shift ended quicker then I thought. Mukuro must know how anxious I am to return to all of you."

She smiled at him and gave him the bottle, rising carefully so as not to disturb their daughter. The two of them walked up the stairs and put Shina to bed, each placing a kiss on her head. Retreating to the bedroom, Hiei hurried into the shower to wash up. His hair fell around his shoulders as the water hit it. The rustling of the shower curtain alerted him that he was not alone. A hand rubbing across his back sent shivers up his spine and he turned, taking Riley into his arms. She smiled brightly up at him then claimed his lips. They washed each other, enjoying the time they had together.

After the shower, both dried off and slid into some clothes, a pair of boxers in Hiei's case and a shirt and thong in Riley's. They laid down in bed, Hiei having his arms around Riley's waist, her buried into his chest. Silence lingered in the room and they spoke no words. There was no need. Hiei planted soft kisses on the top of her head and she gazed up at him.

"I love you." she told him, her emotions lingering heavily in her words.

"And I love you." he replied, once again kissing her.

They hugged each other tightly before drifting off into sleep, awaiting the next day when they can, again, be together, forever and always.

THE END

* * *

"Acclimating" has finally come to a close. Fanfics are so fun to write. Your form always seems to improve the more you write. Well, I'll be taking a break for a while, maybe a month or more, but don't let that depress you. **Nekodemongrl** and myself will be working on out new fanfic. No details will be told and we are still working on the title so can't tell you that either.

Keep and eye out and 'see' you next time! Let me know what you thought of the story!

Jinx-the-Pink-Goddess


End file.
